Times Change
by Zaara the black
Summary: Danny finds Ember in pain one night after patrolling the City. After finding he decides to return to the pas and find out what happened to her. Unaware of what the future holds. Danny X Ember, others undecided
1. The Reaction

Killjoy: Man I miss the old Nick toons

Zaara: Me too. But i really Miss Danny Phantom, No Homo

Killjoy: Yeah I wish Danny phantom was back too.

Desiree: So you wish It so it will be.

Zaara: Thank you Desiree

Killjoy: Here it goes.

00000000000000000000000

We don't own Danny Phantom in any why shape or form.

Danny x Ember, other pairings later on.

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/human thought_

Communication of some kind

0000000000000000000000000

(Aminy Park-Above the city)

A teenage boy flow though the city, but he was no ordinary teenage boy. He was the Half-ghost child Danny Phantom. The boy was 15, stood at 5'10" after a growth spurt hit him taking him up from his 5'4" status, snow white hair that hung a little in his face, green eyes, athletic body build, but still appeared quite slim, wearing a full body suit that was black, with a white neck, white belt, white gloves white boots, and a D/P on his chest.

It was close to 9 o'clock at night with it being late September the city was having a light rainfall. It didn't bother Danny because of his Cryoknisis powers, but something about a nice jacket made him feel human.

Danny heard something like a guitar playing, a sad tone. Danny knew that strum anywhere. Danny flow at top speed to what appeared to be a old abandoned house that had signs it had burned slightly in the past. It was two floors, but looked like it had been painted white at one time. He entered the house and slowly walked up the stairs to the room the sound was coming from. He opened the door slightly to see a ghost that he frequently saw and had a bit of a crush on.

Ember. Ember, Danny had to admit had to be the sexiest woman he had ever seen in his life. She had long blue hair that looked like flames, pale skin, that streamed form the fact she was a ghost, slender figure of her teenager looking self, c-cup breasts, long slender legs, wearing a black shirt that had one strap on her right shoulder and stopped at her stomach, tight black pants that showed off her nice, round ass, a long black glove on her right arm, a black chocker, knee high, high heel boots, and what appeared to be the start of a black thong.

What was strange to Danny was the fact that she was crying.

"Ember?" asked Danny looking a the rocker ghost chick.

Ember's head shot up. She had tear streaks on her face. "Leave me alone Dipstick. I want to be alone, okay," said Ember setting her guitar down. Her hands glowed red with power. Danny backed up. He had seen ember use her flames before but they were never red.

"Ember relax!" said Danny hoping to get out of a fight with the rocker girl.

Ember screamed a battle cry before lashing out her left hand in a wide arc. Danny brought up his hands in an x shape blocking the attack with his ice powers. After stopping the first attack he jumped back as she throw a punch at him. Danny replied by throwing a heavy kick to her mid section, sending her flying. Ember coughed and hit the ground sliding on her left side.

Ember slowly stood as her hair burned red. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled ember firing a ghost ray with her fire powers added into it.

Danny's eyes widened before he used a quick ray to defend himself. It didn't stop the attack, but it diminished it's power greatly. Danny was sent though the wall. Danny landed with a THUMP, bouncing before hitting another wall and leaving a dent in it. Ember walked out of the other wall with a noticeable sway of her hips, before stopping before Danny and lifting him up by the front of his shirt.

"I'll say it one more time baby pop, leave me alone," said Ember as her eyes started to tear up.

Danny cracked his eyes open and looked at her. "Any other time you'd have destroyed me," said Danny.

Ember sat him down. "I'm not in the mood today baby pop," said Ember looking down.

Danny looked at her she seemed tried, almost as if all her power was gone. She swayed back and froth, for a second before falling forward in a dead faint.

Danny caught her. "EMBER!" yelled Danny. "Hang on I'll go get help," said danny about to leave only to fell his arm grabbed by Ember.

Ember had more tears in her closed eyes. "Danny… please don't leave me alone," said Ember grabbing his shirt tightly.

Danny was shocked and now knew something was seriously wrong. Ember never called him by his full name. He gently picked her up and flow to his house. He was going to need help on this one.

(Danny's Room)

Danny landed in his room and set Ember in his bed, before covering her with his covers. He grabbed his boxers and other dirty clothes and put them in his laundry basket. He looked at Ember once more, before becoming his Human self. His Human half looked just like his ghost form, except that his hair was black, his skin went from pale to slightly tanned, and his eyes turned green. His clothes changed to a white shirt, and blue jean pants.

Danny walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt with long red sleeves. He slipped it on before heading over to his sisters room. He knocked on the door lightly.

Jazz opened the door and stepped out. She stood at about 5'4" long red hair, tone frame from the training their parents put her though when she was at the age of 8 and up, c-cup breasts that seemed to be getting bigger, long slender legs. She wore a black tank top, and blue short shorts.

"Danny what do you want?" asked Jazz with slightly red eyes indicating she had been reading and was getting sleepy.

"Come to my room real quick I need your help?" asked Danny in a serious tone.

Jazz looked down towards their parents room. "School, Ghost, or Girl?" asked Jazz.

"Ghost and girl," said Danny blushing slightly.

Jazz slipped out of her room and walked towards Danny's room with Danny right behind her. They walked in and saw that Ember was thrashing around in danny's bed screaming in agony. They ran over and tried to restrain her, only for them both to be blasted into the wall. Danny stood up.

"I'm going Ghost!" yelled Danny Turing into his phantom form.

He ran over and restrained Ember using his super strength. Even with his strength she was too strong. Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere He did the one tihng he could think of to clam her down. He kissed her softly on the lips. Ember started to clam down, before opening her eyes with tears in them.

"You left me baby," said Ember grabbing Danny in a fierce hug and started crying into his shoulder.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and started to rub crucibles in the small of her back. "Shhhhhh. It's alright Ember. I promise I won't leave you," said Danny

Danny gently laid her back down as she went to sleep again. Danny looked at Jazz who had a slightly amused look on her face.

"Which part do you need help with again?" asked Jazz taking a set.

Danny sat on the bed while holding Ember's hand. "I'm not sure. If she was acting her usual self it'd be cake," said Danny.

"But she's not her usual self meaning that this isn't a ghost problem. It's a girl problem," said Jazz closing her eyes and putting her hand on her chin. "Do you have any clues that would help?"

"She kept telling me to leave her alone. We had a fight. Her powers were acting up. After she kicked my ass, and I got ready to leave she collapsed asking me not to leave her side," said Danny giving her hand another squeeze.

Jazz looked at Danny for a sec before walking over to his computer and typing what she thought was his password Paulina only to be denied access. Jazz was surprised and the only thing she could do was laugh.

"I changed the password a while back. Type in Ember," said Danny.

Jazz did as instructed and got accuses. Inside his computer was wall papers of Ember and even the songs that were on her CD. She pulled up the internet and looked up Ember McLain. Finding nothing but minor reports she shut the internet off. Jazz did a second look and opened the EMBER pallist. The first song that caught her eye was Remember. She grabbed Danny's earphones and plugged them in and cut the song on.

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!

It was, it was September,

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,

To you, I did surrender,

Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,

My life, a losing game,

But you should, you should not doubt me,

You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,

You're wrong, now bear the shame,

Like bad dreams in cold December,

Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Yeah! You will remember my name!

Jazz eyes widened as she truly listened to the song. She looked at Ember. "Danny I think she had her heart broken so badly that she killed herself," said Jazz.

Danny looked at Jazz like she was crazy. "What! No not Ember! She's to strong willed for that!" yelled Danny.

Jazz looked down. "Danny it all fits. Her powers, her reasons for wanting to be remembered, the reason she acts like this currently. Danny I'm sorry," said Jazz looking down.

Danny stood up. "Jazz watch Ember for me I'll be back as soon as humanly or ghostly possible," said Danny Turing Tangible and entering the basement.

He was on his Way to see his mentor Clockwork.

(Clockwork's Tower)

Clockwork was currently reading a book in his adult form. Clockwork was a blue Ghost with red eyes, a scar over his right eye, and a muscular form, wearing a purple clock with a hood up. On the clock was a clockwork inside Even though he knew how it would end he enjoyed reading it never the less. His door opened and Danny walked in.

"Hello Daniel. To what do I owe this momentous Occasion?" asked Clockwork turning the page.

Danny looked at him. "I thought you knew everything?" asked Danny only to get Clockwork smirking.

"Oh ye of little mind. I can block my sight. I do so on a whim. I have been blocking my abilities lately to get some piece and quiet without worries.

Danny nodded in understanding. "Well I have a question to ask you. What happened to Ember in her past?" asked Danny.

Clockwork rubbed his chin as he turned to his screens and pulled up Ember. It showed Ember when she first turned up in a bright red flame and fell to the ground.

(Flashback)

It was a normal day in the ghost zone. On an island a circle of flames shot up into the air and died down before a girl appeared. She fell to her knees with her guitar. She looked at her hands and her eyes widened.

"Where the hell am I!" yelled the girl backing up.

"My child your in the Ghost Zone," came the voice of a hooded figure about to float past her.

The grabbed his robe. "WAIT! Ghost Zone? I should be in hell for my sins!" yelled the girl.

The robed man looked at her. "My child if you are here then you were meant to be here. This is far better then Hell, but nowhere near as radiant as heaven," said the figure.

The girl fell to the ground. "I can't believe this," said the girl.

"My child Do you have a name?" asked the robed Figure lowing his hood. He looked like an old bald man, with a gotee, but his skin was gray.

"Amber McLain… No that's not my name. Amber is the name of good Christen Girls! I'm a ghost now and forever! My name is Ember McLain," said Ember as she started to burn with Passion.

"You have passion, but no contorl. Come with me and I will train you to protect yourself," said the hooded figure.

Ember looked at him. "How do I know you aren't some creepy old man trying to get some ass?" asked Ember.

The Robed man laughed. "Child please. I have other things on my mind then… 'ass' as you call it. In my day we never used such volger speech," said the man in lactuire mode.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Okay pops I get it," said Ember.

'Pops' shuck his head. "Not yet you don't. You have a lot to learn my apprentice, a lot to learn," said Pops.

Ember looked at him. "Whatever you say pops," said Ember.

Pops looked at Ember and smirked. "If you inset on calling me that then I will be your father, but you should know that my name is Parogus. Current Ruler of the Eastern Zone," said Parogus

(end flashback)

"That is the first recorded piece of Intel on Ember in the Ghost realm," said Clockwork

Danny turned to clockwork. "That's it? What about when she was Human?" asked Danny.

Clockwork turned into his boyhood form and looked at Danny. "Daniel My area spreads only throughout the ghost zone. I can't see beyond this realm. The only reason I will ever be able to see outside of the Ghost zone is if the future of the world is at stake," said Clockwork.

Danny looked at the picture of Ember. She had a confused, but determined look in her eyes. Danny didn't know what it was, but he needed to understand what happened to her.

"When was this recorded?" asked Danny

Clockwork pulled up the Date. Dec 24 1975.

"That is the date. Do you wish to go there?" asked Clockwork. Danny rarely asked Clockwork to send him somewhere unless it was for good,

"_Although messing with Time always comes with a price," thought Clockwork._

Danny shuck his head. "No send me back to Sept 1 1975. I want to know the full story," said Danny.

00000000000000000000000

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Ember's past pt 1

Zaara: Hello people

Killjoy: we are back

Danielle enters the room

Danielle: Got any games guys?

Killjoy: of course.

Zaara: You play Sonic

2222222222222222222222222222

(Clockworks tower)

Clockwork floated around for a sec, before smiling. "Alright my young friend. I will allow you to go into the Past to see things. However you must remember not to interfere unless you are suppose too," said Clockwork.

Danny jumped in the air happy. "Thank you Father time! You rock!" yelled Danny in excitement.

Clockwork smirked. "And don't you forget it," said Clockwork slipping a special timepiece around Danny's neck. "Remember keep this with you at all times or you'll automatically return to your own time. Right here,"

A portal opened up and Danny vanished into it. Clockwork walked over to his Computer and looked at the Image of Ember. "Good luck Danny. You going to need it," said Clockwork.

(1975)

The portal opened up and Danny came out of it in his ghost gear. He was in a forest. Not wanting anyone to recognize him he turned into his Human self. He walked into town and picked up a paper.

_"September 1st huh? Just like i asked clockwork to send me. I better get some new clothes and find a place to stay," thought Danny._

He walked though the Town looking for places to stay until he came upon a small house in a decent that had a room for rent. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

The front Door was opened by a large man who had a full head of red hair, mustache and beard, He wore a white button up shirt, and blue slacks.

"Can I help you young man?" asked the older man.

"Yes sir I wanted to inquire about the room for rent," said Danny pointing to the sign.

"Come in," said the man as both of them walked into the house.

The house was what you'd expect of a 70's household to look like.

"First of all son what's your name?" asked the man

"Daniel Sir. I don't have a last name. I my parents died when I was 9 along with my sister," said Danny lying clean though his teeth.

" My name is Jacob. Any Guardians?" asked Jacob

"No sir," said Danny shacking his head.

Jacob rubbed his beard. "The rent is 100 dollars a month, I assume you don't have a job," said Jacob.

Danny blushed a bit. "_Okay I didn't think about that_," thought Danny.

"No sir. I just got into Town today. I was more worried about finding a place to stay," said Danny going for the 70's thing of using your full name or a simple, but stupid nickname.

The man nodded. "Well Daniel, I'm a manger at a warehouse. I'm currently in need of a weekend worker. Since it's Sunday you start on Tuesday. Yo work from 5 pm to 9 on Friday. And 12pm to 7 p.m. Are you enrolled in School here?" asked Jacob.

Danny shuck his head. "No sir," said Jacob.

"My wife can enroll you tomorrow. Also Danny while you're here you should know I have a Daughter the same age as you. Since I've had a good first impression on you I have one thing to tell you My daughter is off limits," said Jacob narrowing his eyes.

Danny gulped. "Believe me sir the last thing I want is to make you angry," said Danny.

Jacob smiled. "Good. Now do you like football?" asked Jacob turning on the game and watching it with Danny. They watched as the Green bay packers went up against the Vikings and with the final score Green Bay took the game.

Just as the game went off two women walked into the front door. The first woman had a homely appearance of a house wife. She stood at about 5'5" long blonde hair pulled into a a low ponytail, wearing a white blouse, and purple skirt.

It was the daughter that caught Danny's eye. She stood at about 5'3" long strawberry blonde hair with red highlights that was pulled into a ponytail that was over her shoulder, curvy figure, long legs that went for miles, C-cup breasts, angel like-face, and amber eyes, wearing a black long sleeve sweater, that had the words 'HOT AS HELL' on the front with blue flames surrounding it, a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, with tight white pants under it, Knee high boots, and a locket around her neck.

"Hey Daddy. Oh I didn't know you had company," said the girl.

Jacob stood up and hugged his wife and Daughter, before waving Danny over.

"Girls this is Daniel. He's our new border," said Jacob.

Jacobs wife smiled kindly showing the small reconciles around her mouth. "Hello Daniel. I'm Selena. Selena McLain," said the woman.

Danny shuck her hand, before it registered what she just said. He then looked at the girl who gave Danny a million dollar smile and had fire burning in her eyes.

She walked up to Danny and gave him a small kiss on the Cheek. "Welcome to our home. My name Is Amber McLain. You'd better remember my name dipstick," said Amber waling away to help her mother put up the groceries.

Danny was stunned seeing Ember, as a living person. Danny didn't comment for a second, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on son I know my baby girl is good looking, but remember what _ I_ said," said Jacob.

_"Good looking, she's' hot as hell, like her shirt says," thought Danny as he and Jacob walked into the other room to help out._

(later that Night)

Selena was putting out the dinner and looked at Danny. "Danny tell us a bit about yourself?" said Selena putting some peas on his plate.

Danny took a drink of his water. "Well for starters I'm suppose to be a sophomore in High school," sad Danny making Ember light up, knowing he was the exact same age or a year older or younger . " My Mom was a 9th degree black belt and was teaching me Judo. I'm also a 2nd degree black belt, I'm working on my 3rd degree now. My grades are alright to an extent. I also enjoy Skateboarding," said Danny.

Selena smiled at Danny. "How nice. You're a very respectable young man Danny. And your so polite and Kind. Amber you should really go on a date with this young man.

Danny and Amber blushed. "MOM! I have a boyfriend," said Amber

For some reason this made Danny irritated.

Jacob took a bite out of his stake. "Your mothers right though. Danny you must have had a good upbringing," Jacob.

The rest of the meal was finished in light conversation. When they were finished Danny helped Amber with the dishes before she lead him to the back room. It was a little larger then he expected. It had a queen sized bed, a desk and a bed side table.

"This is your room here Daniel," said Amber.

"Call me Danny. Everyone does," said Danny making Amber nod.

"Alright Danny. I'll see you tomorrow. Also if you need something to wear there are clothes in the closest. My brother is in College right now and left all the stuff he couldn't wear. Your about the same size as him," said Amber walking out of the room and closing the Door.

"Danny hopped on the bed and closed his eyes. "The Ember I know is nothing like this. What happened to change such a sweet girl?" asked Danny to no one.

(The Next Day)

Danny woke up and yawned. He walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes. "Oh man 70's gear is crazy," said Dann with a smiley.

He grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. He heard Amber call out to wait a minute. And just as she said he had to wait a minute before she came out of the bathroom. Danny blushed as he looked at her.

She wore tight blue jean pants, long sleeve red shirt that hung slightly off her shoulders showing off the blue straps of her tank top, and high heel shoes.

"Hurry and get dressed. We have to go to school," said Amber walking away.

Danny went in and quickly did his morning routine. And quickly dressed. He selected a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles including his six pack, dark blue jeans, White, long sleeve jacket that fell to his knees with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen to find Egg's bacon, and other food. Jacob looked at Danny and smiled.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you got the perfect build to be a linebacker, hell Maybe a running back," said Jacob only to be smacked in his head.

"What have I told you about talking Football at the table," said a dejected Jacob.

Danny and Amber laughed. They both stood up with Selena and walked out to the car and hopped in.

(10 minutes later- Casper High)

Danny and Ember both stepped out the car. Danny was impressed. The school looked much newer then he remembered. Amber walked off to join her friends while Selena lead Danny to the office and got him quickly enrolled. She signed the papers that sated that her and Jacob were currently his Guardians.

Danny got his schedule and walked off. He rubbed his head and found himself in the Open Lunch area. He took a seat at an open table only to find himself slammed into the table with both his arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing at our table Chump?" asked a boy behind him.

"Left him up. I want to get a good look at his face," cam a girls voice.

He was picked up and was instantly hit with a sense of Deja Va. The boy had long brown hair that fell to his shoulders. A tight white shirt, white pants with blue lines running up the side and a pair of converse shoes.

The girl however looked like a Carbon copy of his times Paulina, except she was shorter, had shorter hair, wore a pink shirt, blue jean short shorts, and a black sweater warped around her .

"He's kind of cute. What's your name cutie?" asked the girl.

"Daniel," said Danny.

"Daniel? What kind of name is that?" asked the Jock.

"I think it sounds classy," came the voice of another girl.

"She had short cut red hair, teal eyes, heart shaped face, C-cup breasts, wearing a cheerleaders outfit.

"Hey there Ali," said the brown haired boy kissing her.

"_These must be the A-listers of this time," thought Danny._

"Take it easy on him babe. I saw him getting his schedule. He's a noob," said Ali giving Danny a wink.

"A noob Huh? I'm Max Baxter," said the Boy.

"And I'm Rebecca," said The Hispanic girl.

The two behind Danny let him go. "Your being put on notice now punk this is our table if we catch you here again we'll mess you up something fierce," said Max

Danny stood up and saw that Max was only a little taller then him.

"Try it dick and see what happen," said Danny.

Max turned red as People started to crowed around Danny and The A listers to see what was happening. Max tightened up his left fist and throw a punch at Danny. Danny sidestepped the sloppy punch grabbed Max by his shirt and throw him onto the table. Max got up and charged at Danny again throwing wild punches.

Danny moved out of the way trying to say one step ahead of Max. Finally Max made the biggest mistake of the fight He put to much power in a punch and throw off his balance. This was the opening Danny needed, before he slammed A hard fist into Max's face sending him to the ground and sent him night-night.

Amber ran up to Danny with her friends. Both were girls who looked like they loved Rock.

"Hey Dipstick what the hell just happened!" asked Amber looking at the laid out Max.

Rebecca walked up to Danny and put her hand on his chest. "He knocked out Max in two hits. Never seen that done before. He's the best fighter of the cage," said Rebecca making Amber glare at her.

Danny looked at Amber as he moved slightly away from Rebecca. "What's the Cage.

Amber looked away. "it's a place where teens go on the weekends to blow off some steam and other things. At best it's a place guys can fight, at worst it's a place where _sluts _can open their legs to any damn body," said Amber glaring at Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged. "Oh well. Come to the cage this weekend and you'll find out for yourself," said Rebecca pulling a card out her shirt and handing it to Danny.

Danny looked at the card before pocketing it. Rebecca lead the other A-listers away and blow a kiss at Danny making him shiver. He looked at Amber.

"Bad blood I take it?" said Danny.

Amber growled. "Rebecca's a Ho who opens wide for damn near anything that's shaped like a dick! Besides everyone thinks she's just the perfect fucking girl," said Amber.

Danny looked at the sky in thought. "I don't know about that. Your pretty awesome yourself rocker-chick," said Danny making Amber blush.

"Shut up dipstick!" yelled Amber as her two friends laughed at her.

"Hey there dude. "I'm Jackie," said the girl on the right who had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a gray shirt, and white skirt, with knee high colored socks.

"I'm Tina," said the other girl blowing a kiss to Danny. She had red hair, with green eyes, wearing a green shirt, and tight blue jean pants.

"Well what classes do you have?" asked Ember.

Danny handed over his schedule.

First Class: Math 304

Second Class: English, 126

Third Class: Study Hall, Room 107

Fourth Class: History, Room 202

Lunch

Fifth Class: P.E. Gym

Sixth Class: Cooking, Room 301

Last Class: Performing Arts, Performance hall

Amber smiled. "We have the same classes. Follow me Dipstick," said Amber taking off with Danny and the others behind her.

(Lunch)

Danny flopped down in a chair next to Amber after getting his food. He was actually enjoying school for a change. On his first day here he was easily the second smartest kid in the class, with Amber narrowly beating him out.

Amber smiled at him. "Your pretty good Dipstick. Never seen anybody answer questions that fast before," said Amber smiling at Danny

Tina laughed. "Yeah. Never seen Mr. Jackson so pissed off. I mean you answered as soon as he put the stuff on the board," said Tina wrapping her Arms around Danny.

"Danny laughed. The reason he recognized the question and answer was because he had answered that question not more then 2 months ago. Having Ghost powers actually extended his memory and thinking capacity by about 20 percent, although he had no way of knowing for sure.

"It was an Easy win for me," said Danny smirking at Tina.

"Is this a private Conversation or can anyone join?" came a smooth voice.

Two arms circled around Amber before kissing her cheek. This pissed Danny off for some reason, but he let it slide. The boy who put his arms around her was probably a Senior by the way he looked. He stood at 5'10", blonde hair slicked back, wearing a blue button up shirt, pressed slacks, and a pair of duck shoes.

"Hey there Jason baby," said Amber kissing him full on the lips.

"So who's the new guy?" asked Jason looking at Danny.

When Jason and Danny locked eyes Danny instantly hated how his green eyes stared into his own. Danny got the feeling that this guy wasn't 100(1).

"He's new to town baby. He's staying with us," said Amber.

Jason nodded. "Hey babe there's something I got to do. Danny how about giving me a hand," said Jason.

Danny got up and followed Jason around the Croner and up the stairs. When they were alone in the hall Jason clocked Danny with a sucker punch. Danny knew that something like this was going to happen, but he couldn't just beat the hell out of this guy like he did Max. Jason grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him into the wall before pulling a kinfe from his belt.

"Listen here you little punk! Amber is _my_ girl. After I get what I want you can have the leftovers," said Jason going a bit into Danny's neck.

Danny looked at Jason with no fear in his heart. "Heart one hair on her head and I'll kill you," said Danny meaning every word he said.

Jason smiled before he kneed Danny in his gut. Danny fell to the ground clutching his gut in pain, before he fell to the ground. Danny looked up and glared at Jason hatefully.

_"Something tells me I need to keep an eye on this bastard," thought Danny._

_00000000000000000000_

Zaara: (mouth hangs open) "You mother fucker you

Killjoy: I win Again lol.

Danielle: You not very good at this are you Zaara

Killjoy: Danielle is better than you Zaara

Zaara: Then hope on Halo

Danielle: (Danielle smirks) Your on.

00000000000000000

Aruther's notes.

(1) Slang term. Mostly used around here


	3. Ember's past pt 2

Killjoy: Hic hic hic that was great

Zaara: Damn that's the last time I drink to cases of Sake Again?

Danielle: Can I have some?

Killjoy: Can I have some?

Desiree: They that good.

333333333333333333333

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/human thought_

Communication of some kind

( September 14th- McLain Household)

Danny had just finished a warm shower and walked in his room to sit down. He pulled on his Gear and prepared to leave for school. He wore a long sleeve red shirt, black jacket, and black pants. He looked in the Mirror and sighed.

He had been here a little over 2 weeks and he was finding that he liked it here. Almost more then his own time. He and Jacob got along great. Almost like a father and son, Selena was a great woman who kept dropping hints that she wanted Danny and Amber to be a couple. Danny had even had a talk with Amber's brother. Real cool dude by the name of Stan.

He walked into the Kitchen to find Amber pacing biting her lip slightly. "Amber?" asked Danny.

Amber stopped pacing and looked at Danny. "Oh hey dipstick," said Amber without her usual perky tone.

Danny sat in the chair as he watched her pace back and froth. "Okay what's biting you?" asked Danny.

Amber looked at Danny. "Well the September Fair is in town and opening might my band has a gig there. However Kiersten caught a throat cold and won't be able to sing duet with me," said Amber looking at Danny.

"I'll do it Amber," said Danny.

Amber looked at him, before she started to laugh. "No offense baby pop but you don't look like you can rock a guitar," said Amber. Danny started at her before he went back to her brothers room and came back with his old red guitar and started to play Stairway to heaven.

To Amber's great surprise he was all, but flawless. Danny smirked at her. "Still think I can't play baby pop?" asked Danny mocking her.

Amber's eyes widened. "How did you do that Dipstick?" asked Amber.

Danny shrugged. "No idea, been practicing with this thing I found since I've been here," said Danny.

_"Although i have been practicing for almost a year in my time ever since i met you Amber," thought Danny. _

Amber's jaw dropped. He had only been playing for two weeks and he was that good. She jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"COME ON THE FAIR STARTS IN 3 DAYS AND WE GOT TO MAKE A SONG!" yelled Amber Dragging Danny out of the door.

Selena and Jacob laughed as they watched the youngsters run out of the door.

"To be young and In love," said Selena

Jacob straitened out his paper. "Now if only she would drop that loser boyfriend of hers then it's be perfect," said Jacob.

(September 17- 7 pm)

Danny paced back and forth Jacob had given him the week off to prep for this gig. He and Amber had wrote a song for the opening of the fair and Danny was all nerves right now. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with his Phantom Symbol on it, long white coat, black pants and boots.

"You ready for this Dipstick?" asked Ember walking up to Danny.

Danny looked at Ember and his jaw nearly fell out. She wore a white button up shirt, black corset with red lining, long black skirt, and silver boots, She had red lipstick on her lips.

"You ready Baby Pop?" asked Amber.

Danny nodded. "As ready as i'll ever be," said Danny.

They walked out of the backroom and ran into Jason. He tried to kiss Amber. Only to be turned down for now. They walked past Each other with Ember leaving the room. Danny looked behind him to see Jason glaring at him. Danny smirked and gave him the middle finger.

Danny walked out and onto the stage. Nearly everyone in the city turned out for this one. Amber grabbed one of the two mics on Stage and tossed the other one to Danny.

"HELLO AMINY PARK! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Yelled Amber.

Everyone yelled in excitement. "ALRIGHT THEN! ME AND BABY POP HERE ARE GOING TO OPEN THIS UP WITH A SONG WE JUST WROTE A WHILE BACK!

(Heres how the singing will go)

_**Danny Singing**_

_Amber Singing_

_**Both singing**_

_I have no fear in my heart_

**I have no fear inside my mind**

_**Because I've fallen in love with yooooooooooou!**_

_Let the waves of the sea come crashing down on me_

_Let the fires burn the air, let the spirits stir the air_

_You give me a stare that says you Care! **(Says you care)**_

_Because I've fallen in love_

People cheered as Amber started a dance that seemed to give great way to company the song She also seemed to be Dancing with Danny

_I have no fear in my heart_

**I have no fear inside my mind**

_**Because I've fallen in love with yooooooooooou!**_

_**Let there be no darkness, Let the hate burn away**_

_**These no darkness there's only sunny days, so burn away the hate in my heart,**_

_**I'm just the first one up it's time to start.**_

_**Because I've fallen in love **_

Selena and Jacob smiled as they watched the show. The way Danny and Amber reacted together. It was as if the comos themselves thought that they should be together.

_I have no fear in my heart_

**I have no fear inside my mind**

_**Because I've fallen in love with yooooooooooou!**_

"_**I've fallen in love, that much is for cretin**_

_**Pull back the veil of the black curtain**_

_**I've fallen in love**_

_I have no fear in my heart_

**I have no fear inside my mind**

_**Because I've fallen in love with yooooooooooou!**_

_I have no fear in my heart_

**I have no fear inside my mind**

_**Because I've fallen in love with yooooooooooou!**_

The song finished with Amber holding Danny and staring into his eyes as everyone cheered, except Jason. Amber and her band cleared the stage as Danny and Amber both got a drink. Jason walked up to Amber and kissed her. When his hand started to wonder, Danny's eyes turned green. Danny pushed him.

"Dude keep your filthy hands off her!" yelled Danny standing in front of Amber protectively.

Amber jumped from behind Danny and started to push the two boys away from each other. "Danny! Come on baby pop! Chill out!" yelled Amber only to be ignored.

"You know what punk I'm getting sick and tired of you!" yelled Jason pushing Danny.

Danny glared at Jason and got from behind Amber"Good! Bust a move then and see me break you in two! I let you slid last time playboy! Not this time!" yelled Danny pushing Jason

Amber got between the two of them as Jacob ran over to help them as did Selena. Jason feeling that he could get away with it lashed out with a punch. The punch knocked Danny down. Danny getting tired of being sunk by this asshole charged at him, only to be caught by Jacob.

"Let me Go Jacob!" yelled Danny As Jacob held him in a full nalson.

Jacob shuck his head. "Sorry Danny I can't let you do that. I may not like this little punk, but I'm not about to let you get into a fight over nothing," said Jacob only to glare at Jason. "And you better get the hell out of here! I saw that sneak attack. Only a coward would do that," said Jacob.

Amber grabbed Jason's hand and left with him. When they were out of sight Jacob let Danny go.

His lip was bleeding. "Why did you stop me I would have murdered him!" yelled Danny.

"I know. But Amber has a fiery temper. Her nickname is ember for a reason. I stopped you before anything happened," said Jacob

Danny stormed off to the bathroom. He examined the stalls for a second. "GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny Turning into Danny Phantom.

He turned intangible and floated though the wall and went over the Fair grounds looking for Amber and Jason. He found them alone by the entrance. Amber had a pissed look on her face.

"What the hell was that about Jason!" asked Amber.

"Nothing. Me and him have been having some… problems lately," said Jason in a pissed tone of voice

Amber glared at him. "Don't tell me your Jealous of Danny?" asked Amber only to get a glare from Jason.

"Yeah I am. Ever since he came around, you've been spending all your time with that punk lately," said Jason turing away from Amber

Amber looked at Jason. "Of course I have! We've been preparing for this day for a while now," said Amber sighing. "Just because he's my friend doesn't mean I like him more then my man," said Amber Turing his head towards her

Jason kissed her and lead her away, before they took off in his car. Danny was pissed and followed, making sure not to be seen. He followed for about 20 minutes as they ended up in front of Jason's house. Danny saw a light come on in the upstairs bedroom.

He turned invisible and looked though the window. He was shocked stiff at what he Saw. Amber was moaning as Jason licked and nipped at her neck. Not wanted to do something he'd regret he flow out of the house and to the park. He found the old oak tree that He, Sam, and Tucker all use to hang under.

He sat under it and glared at the Sky. He had an Idea of what Amber and the asshole were doing. Over the last few weeks Danny had started to really fall for Amber or was it Ember. He didn't Know and it hurt his head to think about it. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He loved the way her hair flowed. He loved her voice. He just loved everything about her. Kind, smart, funny, attractive.

If someone was to say Sam or Paulina, Danny would say who? There was no way for him not to say it.

"I've fallen for her. She's a pretty little missile that shot me out of the sky. I love Amber," said Danny.

Danny stood up and put his hands in his pocket. He looked up at the moonlit night one last time, before starting to walk back to the house. He's eyes shot open and his breath came out as a blue Mist.

Danny smirked, before cracking his knuckles. "Hello Misplaced Aggression! I'm Going Ghost!" yelled Danny turning into Phantom.

He flow towards where he saw Max running from what appeared to be a man ghost with long green hair, a old suit from what appeared to be the late 1800's. In his hand was a Cane.

Danny flow full speed at this ghost and punched him as hard as he could The Ghost would have went sailing back if Danny didn't grab him by his arm and uppercut him. The ghost flow away slightly and glared at Danny as he had green blood flowing from his mouth. He grabbed the very top of his cane and pulled out a glowing green sword.

"Have at you! you veil Heathen!" yelled the ghost.

Danny caught the blade as the Ghost swung at him. Danny then put a hand on his gut. "Good-bye," said Danny blasting the Ghost into Oblivion.

He floated to the ground. Max fell to the ground and looked at Danny. "You saved me!" said Max in a sunned Voice.

Danny looked at him with ice cold eyes. "Don't read to much into this. I just needed to blow off some steam," said Danny flying off.

(Next morning)

Danny awoke on the couch to find Jacob reading a book. "What time did you get in last night son?" asked Jacob.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" asked Danny.

"It's 11:00 a.m. We have an hour before we have to get to work," said Jacob Turing a page in the book

Danny nodded and got up before taking off his jacket and walking into the back to change into his overalls and white shirt. He walked out of his room just as the door opened. Amber walked in. he had her boots in her hand, and her lipstick was smeared.

"Hello Amber. Where have you been?" asked Jacob with a hint of suspicion

"I was at Tina's last night. I had Jacob drop me off after the blow up," said Amber.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right," said Danny.

Amber glared at Danny. "What was that Daniel!" hissed out Amber.

Danny knew he was on thin ice because of the voice she was using, but he didn't give a rats ass. "It's obvious what you and Mr. i'm-to-fucking-cool were up to after your dad got me away from him.

Amber's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "His Name is Jason! And you'd be lucky to be half the man he is someday!" yelled Amber.

Danny laughed. "We can disagree on that one. He'd be lucky to be even an eighth of what I am. That Guy is a total lame!" yelled Danny.

Amber lost her cool at that second and slapped Danny as hard as she could. "Your Such a bastard!" yelled Amber running up to her room

Danny walked out side and started to unleash his fury on the punching bag Jacob had outside. Jacob looked at Danny as he calmed down. They got into the car and drove to work.

(2 weeks later)

The last two weeks had been hell in the McLain Household. If Danny and Amber went being darkly civil to each other, then they were out right fighting. The few times they had to work together they had nearly killed each other.

Currently Danny was walking to lunch, when someone bumped into him. He was about to yell at them when he saw it was Amber, only she was crying. Danny was shocked, because her face was exactly like Ember's when he saw her not 2 weeks ago.

"Amb…," started Danny only for Amber to rush past him.

Danny looked at where she came from and charged twords the lunch hall. He entered to see everyone whispering. He saw Max and walked up to him. Max had a frown on his face and was giving a death glare to Jason who had his arm around another girl laughing.

"Max what happened?" asked Danny.

Max shuck his head. "That was the most brutal thing I've ever seen," said Max.

"_Flashback)_

_Amber walked into the hall looking for her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. She hadn't talked to him in two weeks, and whenever she called the phone just rang. She was getting worried. She walked into the hall and saw him sitting with another girl and laughing. The girl he was with was a 5 dollar ho that almost everyone rode on. _

"_Jason!" yelled Amber running up to him._

_Jason's face went from happy to deeply annoyed. "What do you want McLain?" asked Jason._

_Amber was Taken aback by this. He never called her by her last name. "Baby I haven't seen you in a while. I was worried something happened to you," said Amber._

_Jason smirked. "Nothing happened to me 'baby'. It's what happened to you. I got what I wanted. Christen girls are always so fun to fuck. Such sweat little whores," said Jason as he and his group laughed._

_Amber backed up in shock. "You can't mean that! You said you loved me!" yelled Amber._

_Jason stood up. "I said I loved how tight you were! The perfect whore. Unbroken. Untouched. So good. Now your nothing. Soon everyone is going to hit that and I don't want it anymore, besides. I got my girl right here," said Jason kissing the ho._

_Amber backed up and couldn't speck, she couldn't breath, she just ran out the door._

_Flashback End._

Danny glared at Jason, but Amber needed him more. He flow out the door running at top speed. He knew Amber liked to hangout in the concert hall on the school grounds so he quickly ran over there. He bust open the doors. The hall could seat exactly 200 people. The stage was large and black. Lights fell down from overhead. There in the middle of the stage was Amber. Her knees were up to her chest and her face was buried in her knees.

Danny walked up to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Amber unfolded and clenched Danny in a tight hug. It was painful. Danny knew her heart had been ripped out, torn in two, and stomped on. Danny stroked her hair. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Let's go home Amber," said Danny giving the broken girl a hug.

All Amber could do was nod.

(December 17)

Danny looked at Amber. The last few months had not been kind to her. Since that asshole broke her heart she had lost the shine to her eyes, she lost the shine to her hair as well. Everyone in the house had done everything in their power to help her out. Danny would stick with her as long as possible, before he had to leave. Danny looked at her. She was dressed in her rocker girl gear, had a guitar. It was the custom purple guitar that Jacob had gotten her for her last birthday.

"Hey dipstick," said Amber with a sad smile.

"Amber?" said Danny.

Amber looked at Danny. "You know Danny I wish I had meat you before I met Jason… no that bastard," said Amber walking up to Danny and cupping his face.

Danny grabbed her hand and looked dead into her eyes. "No problem Amber. "I'll always be here for you," said Danny.

Amber began to cry. She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Danny's. Danny's eyes widened. The kiss was tender and loving. Her lips were warm. Almost heated in a way.

She pulled back and looked at Danny in the eye. "I wish i meet you before that jack ass Danny. Maybe things would have been different I love you Danny and I am sorry," said Amber.

"What are yo…" started Danny only to feel a pain in the back of his neck as Amber hit him with a brick.

Amber looked at Danny and removed her locket from her outfit and placed it around his neck. "I'm sorry Danny. I really did love you," sniffled Amber, before kissing Danny one last time.

She grabbed a sheet of Paper that had her final song on it.

(40 minutes later)

Danny woke to a major headache and the sound of police sirens. He bolted up after remembering what happened. Amber had knocked him out. He ran outside and looked into the distance. The House he had found Ember in in his time was burning. Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Please god No!" yelled Danny as he went ghost.

He flow at top speed to the House he turned back humon before landing and trying to rush in. He was stopped by four arms.

"What the hell are you doing! Trying to get yourself killed!" yelled Max.

"AMBER IS IN THERE! LET ME GO!" yelled Danny.

"Sorry son we can't!" yelled a fire fighter.

"SHE"S GOING TO BURN TO DEATH IN THERE!" yelled Danny

Then Danny heard a line he knew all to well.

"_**YOU WILL REMBER MY NAME!" YELLED AMBER IN WHAT APPEARED TO BE AGONY**_

"_**AMBERRRRRRRRRRR!" **_yelled Danny as he fell to the ground in tears knowing that she was as good as dead.

(a week later)

Amber's funeral was held at the Aminy Park crematory. Danny sat in the first row with Jacob Selena, and their Son Paul. He stood even with Jacob, long black hair pulled into a ponytail like his mother, black eyes, squared shoulders, wearing a suit.

They all stood above the Casket as it was lowered into the ground. Danny not wanting to look at it walked away with Paul following him.

Paul pulled a cigarette out of a metal case and lit it up. "I wanted to met you, but under better conditions," said Paul as he looked at Danny. "You look lik hell Kid," said Paul.

"Sorry I haven't slept in a week," said Danny.

Paul pulled his cig out of his mouth and blow smoke. "Don't torment yourself. She did care for you. She liked you a lot. Whenever she talked to me it was about you. Even when you two were fighting it was always about you," said Paul patting Danny's shoulder. "Remember that kid,"

Danny nodded to Paul.

(Monday)

It was early morning and Danny still wasn't in a good mood. He walked into the lunchroom to see Jason there with the little whore he took over sweet Amber. He was laughing it up. Danny wanted to take that bastard out once and for all, but knew he would be stopped by the teachers. Danny was about to walk away when he saw the football team walk over to the entrances and close the doors and bar them up.

Max walked up to Danny. "We bought you some time, beat him good," said Max giving Danny a nod.

Danny didn't need to be told twice. He removed his backpacked and charged at Jason. Danny lowered himself and spear-tackled Jason sending them both to the ground.

They landed with a WHAM and Danny let go and rolled into a crouched position. Jason slowly stood dizzy from the impact and glared at Danny. Jason charged and throw a punch at Danny. Before Jason had snuck Danny, but now that he was fighting face to face, Danny was going to make him sorry, but not for the punches for Amber.

Danny grabbed his Fist and twisted it with enough force to snap it clean in two. Jason yelled in Pain, only for Danny to open up on his nose, breaking it, and making a bloody mess. Jason backed away grabbing his arm. He turned tail and ran towards a Door Max was guarding. He was met with a knee to the gut.

"you sticking this one out," said Max

Jason turned and caught a boot to the gut , before Danny turned around grabbed him by his head and brought him to the ground in a neck breaker that left Jason gasping and a near broken neck. (1).

Jason grabbed his throat as his new girl ran over and throw her body over him.

"Enough! He doesn't deserve this!" yelled the girl.

Tina grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her back before punching her in the face, before stomping Jason in his nuts, nearly crushing them.

Danny looked at Jason, before kicking him one good time, breaking his ribs.

"Your right, he doesn't deserve to die, not by me," said Danny walking out of the lunch room and past the teachers. He continued to walk until he was outside. Once he was outside he took off the only thing keeping him in the time zone and vanished. Unaware that two people saw him vanish.

3333333333333333333333

Zaara: Where the hell is Danielle?

Killjoy: I think she said something about going to Desiree to make a wish.

Zaara: (Eyes widen) DANIELLE!

Killjoy: Dan its cool right Des?

Desiree: Yes no prob.

(authors notes)

(1) Everyone should recognized the stone cold Stoner, and that move is very effective


	4. Return

Killjoy: I.. AM... BORED!

Zaara: Anybody up for a game of twister?

Danielle: I'm down

Killjoy: Hey wonder who will win twister?

Desiree: Me obviously.

Zaara: 100 bucks says Danielle is more limber

Killjoy: (smirks and slaps Zaara's hand) Your on.

444444444444444444444444

Human/ghost speech

Ghost/human thought

Communication

44444444444444444444444

(Back at clockwork's Tower)

Danny appeared in front of an aged Clockwork who had a small smirk on his face. "I hope your trip was informative," said Clockwork turing his back to Danny.

Danny raised a brow at him. "You knew when I would return and even what I did," said Danny.

Clockwork looked at him. "I told you before I know everything, and I mean everything," said Clockwork taking a set.

Danny blushed. "So Clockwork I have a question for you?" asked Danny.

Clockwork looked at Danny. "Why I let you do as you please? Simple You are in effect my respectability after you took care of Dark Danny," said Clockwork shifting to his younger self.

Danny looked at him. "Wow you do know everything," said Danny.

Clockwork smirked. "Don't you have a girlfriend to visit you've been gone for nearly a day," said Clockwork, even though Danny looked like he had aged slightly.

Danny blushed. "She is not my girlfriend," said Danny as he flow home.

Clockwork smiled, before looking at his screen again. "Not now, but in time my young apprentice, in time," said Clockwork.

(In the city)

A black and white streak hit a building breaking a hole in the wall. "Ow! That hurt! I' going to kill that bitch!" yelled a girl flying out the hole and rubbing her head.

The girl who flow out of the hole was Danielle Phantom. She is the 13 year old clone Cousin/sister of Danny Phantom. He never called her Danni for one reason or another. Danielle stood at 5'1" long white hair that was pulled into a ponytail and fell to the middle of her back, green eyes currently sharper then any blade, heart shaped face. Still developing body that was starting to gain curves of womanhood, wearing a long-sleeve shirt that stopped at her mid section. The shirt was half white and half black, hip hugger jeans that were also black and white. Her gloves were black and white with the black glove on her right hand and her white on the left.

"Was that Round one or Two?" asked Sam a rich Goth chick that hung with Danny.

"That was about 6 give or take a round," said Tucker. An African-American techno Wizard who also hung around Danny.

Danielle eyes were currently narrowed. "Danny You owe me when you get back," said Danielle As she jumped out the way of a blue ecto blast.

Ember flow at Danielle and grabbed her by her head and slammed it into her knee. Danielle's head flow backwards, as Ember hit her with a powered up fist. Danielle skidded across the ground and quickly righted herself. She flow at Ember and slammed a harsh kick into her gut, before hitting her pointblank with a ecto blast.

This seemed to only make Ember angrier. Her flame like hair turned into a whip wrapped around Danielle and spun her around, before slamming her into the ground. Danielle turned Intangible and flow a small distance away. She panted. Okay Danielle was strong, but Ember was much stronger.

Danielle rubbed her head in annoyance and pain. "How the hell does Danny do this shit Danny in and day our?" asked Danielle.

"You rang Danielle?" asked Danny hovering next to her.

"Where the hell have you been Danny Phantom! This rocker chick has been knocking me around for nearly an hour!" yelled Danielle glaring at Danny.

Danny floated to the ground and transformed into his normal form. Ember glared at Danny before throwing a flaming whip. Danny rolled out the way. Ember was about to throw an ecto blast at Danny, but stopped as she saw something on his Chest shine. Her eyes widened and she slowly stopped her rampage. Her powers seemed to fizzle for a minute.

"Danny?" asked Ember.

Danny nodded. "Yeah Amber. It's me. Danny," said Danny.

Ember walked forward and put her hand on his face and started to cry. "It's you, it's really you!" said Ember as she smiled, before pulling him into a kiss.

Sam, Tucker, and Danielle's jaws dropped. Tucker was surprised that Danny got one of his number 1 foes to kiss him. Sam was slightly burning with jealousy, but was more carious then anything. Danielle was pissed.

"Daniel you left me to deal with your girlfriend while you were off doing who the fuck knows!" yelled Danielle.

Danny gulped. Sure he was stronger then Danielle, but she was still a pretty powerful girl. Ember glared at her. "Hey brat I suggest you leave my boyfriend alone, unless you want another beating," said Ember sticking her tongue out.

Danielle glared at Ember, before turning back to her normal self. Her hair changed to black, her eyes blue, and she was wearing a blue hoddie, red shorts that stopped at mid thigh, and red sneakers.

"Your 'boyfriend' happens to be my brother, so if you got something to say please believe your going to have to talk to me," said Danielle.

Ember snorted. "Please your to young to understand what grown folks get up to little girl," said Ember winking at Danny.

Danny blushed. Tucker grinned only to be busted in his ribs by Sam. Danielle seemed to burn with rage as her cheeks turned red.

She glared at Danny. "Let's go home Danny," said Danielle.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny only for Danielle to smirk at him.

"Didn't you know I legally stay with you guys now," said Danielle.

Danny gulped. He knew Danielle had a pretty mean streak when pissed off and Ember had pissed her off.

They began to walk home preparing for the worst.

(Vlad Master's Office)

The mayor of Aminy park looked out his window with a sour expression on his face. He stood at 5'10", long white pair pulled into a ponytail, gotee, wearing a black suit with a red tie on his slim form. Vlad Masters mayor of Aminy Park was not in a good mood, in fact he was in a very foul mood. He had come so close to obtaining the ultimate power. He still had the Ghost Key, and the ring of rage, but the crown of fire was forever lost to him because of Danny. Vlad looked at the ring.

"It's not enough," said Vlad clutching the ring in his hand.

"You need to clam down Mr. Masters," came a young voice.

Vlad turned to his assistant/ second in command. He was a fairly young looking man. He looked about 20 or 21, long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, athletic build, wearing a gray suit with a blue tie.

"And just where have you been Jason?" asked Vlad in an irritated tone.

Jason smirked before sitting down. "No where sir. I was taking care of some old business, you'll be happy to note that I have found a replacement for the Fire Crown," said Jason.

Vlad looked at him. "What have you found?" asked Vlad.

Jason smirked. "I've found the source," said Jason.

Vlad looked at Jason with a surprised look. "The Source! The power beyond power!" whispered Vlad.

Jason nodded. "Yes. The problem is that it's guarded by powerful enchantments. Whoever put those enchantments on it wanted it looked up tight and forever. It was locked in it's own Dimension," said Jason. He pulled a scanner out of his pocket and throw it to Vlad. Vlad caught it and looked at the instructions.

Vlad paced back and forward. "I can break the enchantments with the ring of fire, but it will take time. I need young Daniel distracted while I do this," said Vlad.

Jason stood up and smirked. "My Enforcers are ready. I will deal with this personally while you are away Mr. Masters," said Jason.

Two black rings appeared around Vlad. Vlad changed from a skinny man to a vampire looking villain in a white suit and cape.

"Take which ever minions you need and see to it that Daniel is out of the way, at least until I control the Source," said Vlad going to his Ghost portal and heading to the ghost Zone.

Jason smirked. "Don't worry master, I'll keep that little pest busy," said Jason walking to the hidden level where cages were keep.

He walked to level 8 where Vlad keep his most dangers soldiers. He pressed a button and the cages and three opened. The three stepped out and smirked.

"It's time to put in work Gentlemen.

The three all grew large smirks as they phased out of the room.

(A week Later)

Chaos was the only word that could describe the last week at the Fenton home. With Ember and Danielle having moved in Danny was getting little to no peace. If Danielle wasn't out right Harassing him, he and Ember often ended up making out. Today however was a different story. It was a nice Saturday so Danny and Ember decided to head to the movies and have a nice normal date Danielle said she would pull patrol today so they could go out.

Danny dressed in a black shirt with a red S on the chest and Superman on the back, khaki cargo shorts, and Timberland boots. Ember was dressed in a blue thigh high dress with a white string in the front over her shoulders was a black cloak with a hood.

They walked down the street with Many people staring at them in wonder, elder men in their 20 to their 50's looked at Ember with lust, while girls ranging from their early teens to late 40's wanted Danny to notice them. They were all ignored until someone walked up to Danny that he didn't really care to see. It was Paulina Gomez, the Hot Hispanic chick from his school. Queen B and every guys wet dream. She had long black hair that fell to her round and firm ass, large blue eyes, powerful smile, lean body with large e-cup breasts, wearing a pink shirt that stopped just above her flat stomach, and hip hugger blue jeans that stopped at mid calf and fit her like a second skin.

"Hey there Danny," said Paulina.

"Hey Paulina what's up?" asked Danny in a friendly way.

Paulina looked at Ember and estimated that she could steal Danny away from her. Paulina got a kick out of stealing other girls boyfriends and then breaking their hearts, just for the hell of it, plus some of the guys didn't mind eating her hot little Mexican pussy. It was a wonder she was still 'Pure' with as much cock as she could command.

The only Reason she was still untouched was because she wanted Danny Phantom to pop her cherry. Sure she though about giving herself to Dash, but knew from Star that Dash was lacking in size. She was currently in need of a boy toy for the night, and what better toy then Danny Fenton.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to 'hang out tonight'?" said Paulina in a sensual way

_Ember glared at her. "Who does this little Latina ho think she is!" thought a pissed off and turning red Ember_

Danny looked at her. _"Wow I've wanted her to say that for years. Too bad I got a girlfriend who could probably kick my ass," thought Danny._

"Sorry Paulina I'm on a date with my girlfriend," said Danny.

Paulina turned red at being rejected by her biggest fan boy and (though she hated to admit it) best chance at awesome sex blow her off, while Ember smirked.

Paulina rounded on Ember and glared. "What are you laughing at you 70' reject!" yelled Paulina.

Ember stopped smirking and balled up her fist. Even without her guitar Ember was still a bad bitch and a bitch people didn't want to fuck with. Danny saw Ember was starting to light up so he grabbed her by her chin and gave her a light kiss. Ember started to cool down as she got weak in the knees. Danny was able to sneak his hand around her back and give her ass a firm squeeze making her jump in slight surprise.

Danny leaned down and bite her ear slightly. "Be good and you won't be punished later," said Danny

Ember shivered, before glaring at Paulina. "Your lucky I'm with Danny or you'd be a fried duck babe," said Ember as they walked away.

Paulina balled up her fist. _"No Body rejects me, especially not my favorite toy," thought Paulina thinking of ways to get Danny away from Ember. _

(With Danielle)

Danielle floated around in her ghost form, just board out of her mind. She had already taken on a few minor ghosts that didn't even count on the Ghost Radar of power. She was getting irritated when her ghost sense went off. Thinking it was just another low level ghost she turned around.

What she saw shocked her. The ghost stood at around 6'5", pale skin, wearing a suit from the 1920's and 30's, including the fedora hat, a wooden baseball bat was in his hands. On his right hand was a brass kunckle.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Danielle.

"I'm Jimmy the Boom. I have orders from the Don," said Jimmy.

Danielle snorted. "And what orders are those?" asked Danielle.

"To get rid of you," said Jimmy.

Danielle didn't want to wait and find out what this ghost was made off so she flow at him with the intent to kill. Jimmy raised his bat and slugged her in the gut sending her into the top of a building. Danielle went intangeble and went right though it. She flow back up and glared at Jimmy. She raised her hand and fired a beam at Jimmy. Jimmy grinned before holding up his hand and making a shield of energy. The attack hit it and dispersed. Danielle gulped. She had taken on ghosts of Skulkers level before, but this guy was on a different power level all together. Danielle flow up and gathered 4 balls of energy at her hands and feet. She had discovered this ability by accident, while training. She throw the first two and flow at Jimmy before kicking them. Jimmy blocked the first two, but the others impacted his body sending him flying into a brick wall.

Jimmy's eyes turned red as he got out of the hole. The bat in his hand turned into a Tommy-Gun. Danielle's eyes widened as he began to fire on her. Danielle started to dodge the ecto bullets, she was still hit in the back by a few. Letting out a scream of Pain she hit a wall. Jimmy flow up to her and kneed her in her back making her yell. He grabbed her hair and smashed her face it into the building before pulling back and slamming her clean though the wall and into the wall just inside the room

Jimmy pulled a pineapple bomb out of his coat pulled the pin and throw it into the building. He flow a short distance away to safety. Danielle had just pulled herself out of the wall when the grenade landed by her face.

Her eyes widened. "Oh Sh….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The boom went off in an explosion of violet, destroying the whole building. "Ashes to ashes," said Jimmy pulling off his Fedora, before flying away.

Danielle pushed the debris off her. She was bleeding from her lip, and multiple cuts. Her shirt was all but ripped to shreds, barely covering her still developing breasts. She had been able to go intangible at the last second and survive, but she was weakened. She hovered for a second, before floating to the ground and turning human

"_Danny," was her last thought before everything went black. _

(Movie)

Danny and Ember sat in the movie watching a 4 hour chick flick that no one wanted to see. There was a total of 3 couples in the movie. Seeing as this movie was going nowhere fast Ember climbed into Danny's lap and started to kiss him. Danny wrapped his arms around Ember and kissed back.

**Warning Lime**

Danny's hand snaked it's way up. Danny took a hold of one of her c-cup breasts, making Ember moan into his mouth. Ember's hands slipped from his hair and under his shirt. She started to caress Danny's tone, muscular chest in a way that sent shivers up his spine. Danny pulled his hand away from her face and slipped it under her skirt. His eyes widened, before he pulled out of the kiss.

"No panties Ember?" asked Danny kissing her Collar bone as he rubbed her wet slit.

Ember moaned loudly. "Don't stop baby pop," moaned out Ember

Danny left her neck line and pulled her shirt down enough to let her breasts spill out and into his face. Her nipples stood out on her pale skin, dark pink and hard. He went down and bite her nipple lightly. This made her moan out in bliss. He slipped two of his fingers inside of her. Ember throw her head back as she clutched Danny's hair as he moved in and out of her.

Ember had had repressed Sexual frustration for well over 30 years, and she was well overdo for a good orgasm. She had gotten over what had happened with Jason after nearly 5 years and now she was ready for the man that loved her Ember felt the flames in her lower lips and knew that she was ready to cum. She bit down hard enough on Danny's collar bone to draw blood as she came with a muffled scream. Ember slumped forward and licked Danny's shoulder lapping up the blood.

Ember leaned into his ear. "Let me return the favor baby pop," said Ember as she got off Danny's legs on onto her knees in front of him.

Ember pulled at his pants and unzipped them before reaching in and pulling out Danny's member. Ember gasped at how large it was especially for his age. His cock was at least 9 inches long, and two inches thick. Ember licked her lips.

Ember kissed the tip of Danny's cock before she began to lick it. To her it was big and juicy, just like a pop sickle. Ember started to treat it like a ice cream and started to tongue it. Danny moaned and started to message her scalp. Ember taking this as a good sign took the tip of his cock into her mouth, before swirling her tongue around it.

Danny groaned in pleasure. Ember was a bit clumsy, but she was doing good. Ember took more of Danny into her mouth and started to bop her head as she pumped his cock. Danny moaned as she grabbed his balls in her other hand and started to message them. Danny was on the verge of cumming when Ember stopped and smirked as she sandwiched Danny's member between her breasts and licked it every time the head popped out from between her cleavage.

"Ember. I'm going to cum," warned Danny

Ember speed up her effects to get Danny to cum. Danny came with a grunt and spilled his seed onto her breasts, face, and even her open mouth. Ember took her finger and cleaned herself up, before tenderly licking her fingers clean. Danny wasn't sure, but the sight of his girlfriend licking herself clean and swallowing his seed excited him to no end.

Ember got onto Danny's lap and slowly lowered herself onto his member. She moaned as the tip went in, but before they could go further Danny's ghost sense went off.

**Lime end**

Ember growled as she got off her boyfriends cock and made her clothes straight, before she pulled a pair of spandex shorts out her purse. She slipped them on. Both stood up and walked out of the movie before finding an empty hallway.

"Going Ghost!" yelled Danny turning into Phantom. Both Danny and ember went intangible and flow out of the building. They flow until they saw the Ghost standing on a building

He wore a Long sleeve white shirt, black pants, and a black jacket, white gloves, and glasses. He could have passed for a normal human except for the fact he had a ghostly glow about him.

Ember Gasped as she looked at him. "Jason!" asked a surprised Ember.

Jason smiled at her. "Hello Amber," said Jason

Danny's eyes glowed green as he rushed forward with a ecto ball in his hand. Jason brought up a shield as quickly as possible. It was a blue shield and it blocked Danny's attack. Energy burned off the shield as a grinding sound could be heard.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME LIKE THAT!" yelled Danny, throwing out a kick.

Jason blocked the kick with his arm and throw a punch at Danny. Danny flipped away and got into his preferred fighting stance. Jason raised his hand.

"As much as I'd like to fight I can't. I have matters to attend to," said Jason.

Ember snapped out of her shock and summoned her guitar. "Before I blast your sorry ass into oblivion how did you die?" asked Ember.

Jason fixed his glasses. "After what your 'friend' did to me I was left in the hospital with half my ribs broken, a broken arm, a factored thigh, fucking whiplash, a broken jaw, and crushed Genitals. It also didn't help that I had become a social outcast. The teachers turned the other cheek when I got jumped, and even helped when they could get away with it. The rest of my time in school was pure hell, especially when I got put in Prison!" said Jason with a Blush

Ember looked at a smirking Danny for answers. "Tina," said Danny.

"Yes well after a full year I was back in action. The first girl I went after I popped her cherry after a good 3 weeks, unfortunately she was the daughter of a Capo in the mob so I had a hit put on my head. Needless to say I died a painful death. But now I'm back and I', here to stay," said Jason spreading his arms.

Ember hit a cord sending a fist flying at Jason. Jason moved aside, but was hit in the back by a freezing ray. Jason yelled as it hit him. He growled before standing up and shaking the freezing ice off his shoulders.

"As much as I'd like to kill you I have other things to do. Also you might want to check on Danielle," said Jason.

Danny's eyes widened. "What did you do to her!" yelled Danny.

Jason smirked. "Nothing… Yet. If all goes well I'll keep her as my love slave," said Jason

Danny's eyes flashed neon green, but he was seeing red. Danny opened his mouth and unleashed a his most powerful move to date the Ghostly Wail. The Wail slammed into Jason sending him flying backwards and breaking every window in a 5 block radius. Danny soon returned to his human form as Jason got away.

Ember scanned around and her eyes widened as she saw smoke raising from a building nearly a mile away. Danny and Ember returned to ground level and ran as quickly as they could to find Danielle.

(Ghost Zone)

Vlad stood before the entrance to the ultimate power. The Gateway was grand and was truly well hidden. The Door to the Source was located in the darkest pits of the Ghost Zone. So Dark in fact it devoured light itself. The gateway was lit by two troches. Old stone pillars stood as a testament to how everything seemed. Vlad took out the Ghost Key and unlocked the gate. Once he did. He was blasted back by an invisible force and wind. Vlad covered his face and smirked.

"No wonder the Ancients sealed this Door! The power is… invigorating," laughed out Vlad as he entered the Door.

0000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Thank you for the 100 Killjoy (starts counting the money)

Killjoy: How?

Danielle. Where's my cut Zaara?

Desiree: Wait What?

Zaara: (shrugs and hands Danielle 40)

Danielle: (smirks and stuffs it in her shirt) Thank you.

Killjoy: Son of a ...


	5. No More Fear

Killjoy: That's Bogus!

Danielle: Is not

Killjoy: Is too!

Zaara: What are they on about?

Desiree: About weather or not Vlad sucks blood?

Killjoy: I say he can.

Zaara: (Grinning) Let's see

00000000000000000000000

Human/Ghost speech

_Ghost/human thought_

_Comunication/ Radio/ TV_

0000000000000000000000000

(Fenton house-Danielle's room)

Danielle slowly opened her eyes as the world was spinning around her. She was about to sit up only to fill a firm hand on her chest. She looked up and saw Ember sitting there. Danny too was in the room, but he was quiet and had a deep scowl on his face. She looked around at her room. It was mostly bare except the 20 inch flat screen sitting on her dresser, the 4 beanbag chairs, the laptop sitting on her desk, and a book case.

"What happened?" asked Danielle as Ember took a wet rag and put it on her head.

Ember smiled at her. Danielle noticed she was now wearing a black shirt, tight blue jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, and ankle, high, High heel boots with black stockings.

"You've been out for a while kid. Mom and pops have been worried about you. You should have seen Danny he hasn't left your side since," said Ember.

Danny blushed "Yeah I was worried, about Danielle," said Danny.

Danielle smiled. "Admit it bro you _love_ me," said Danielle putting empties on the word.

Danny nodded, but got serious again. "Danielle what happened?" asked Danny.

Danielle frowned as she clutched the sheet. "I was on patrol when I got into a scarp with a Ghost called Jimmy the Boom. We fought for a few minutes, but I was out classed. He was just to strong for me. I lost," said Danielle as she started to cry for the fact she failed because she was so weak.

Danny walked over to Danielle and patted her head. Danielle looked at Danny. "It's not your fault sis. Your still getting to know your powers. You'll get stronger soon," said Danny smiling at her. He got a smile in return.

"So what's on your mind Baby pop?" asked Ember.

Danny looked out the window. "I don't like how that asshole and the ghost Danielle fought appeared at the same time. It's to… convenient. I'm going on portal to night," said Danny.

Ember and Danielle frowned. "Not alone your not!" yelled Ember.

Danny walked up to her and kissed Ember lightly on the lips. "Don't worry Tuck and Sam are backing me tonight," said Danny ember nodded.

Danny opened the door and was about to shut it.

"Danny be careful. Something is seriously wrong," said Danielle

Danny smiled and shut the door. Ember gave a happy sigh. "He's going to have a happy night when he comes back," said Ember shivering at the thoughts of what they would do if he wasn't tired later tonight.

Danielle groaned. "Ewww, that's' so gross!" yelled Danielle.

Ember smirked and gave Danielle a small kiss on the forehead. "Wait till your older baby pop. You'll get it then," said Ember.

(In the Ghost Zone- Source Temple)

Vlad was in a very foul mood. He had been walking for hours and still had not gotten to the next protection. After another 20 minutes of walking he finally found himself inside a circular room. Around the room were what appeared to be statues from different eras. A Samurai, A Spartan, A Zulu warrior, and A Knight.

Vlad walked forward only for the door behind him to shut as did the one in front. The Warriors moved and took up the stances of their native lands.

"Oh butter biscuits," said Vlad.

The warriors advanced on Vlad weapons raised.

(Back in Aminy Park)

Danny was soaring in the sky. It was almost midnight. "Danny to Sam did you find anything?" asked Danny

_"Not yet," said Sam_

"Tuck you?" asked Danny flying past a building.

_"Nothing here Danny," said Tuck _

Danny sighed. "Alright. It's getting late anyway. We'll pick back up tomorrow night," said Danny landing in the park.

"_Night Danny," said Sam._

_"See you tomorrow bro," said Tucker._

Danny took the com out of his ear and prepared to leave, when a large chiefs knife slammed into the ground sending Danny falling back from shock. Danny looked up and saw a Ghost sitting before him. The Ghost was a man of about 30, missing hair on the top of his head, two blue eyes with one of them being fake. He wore a long sleeve red shirt, brown pants, and a brown vest, on top of his head was a leather cap.

"_He blocked out my Ghost sensing ability!" thought Danny._

He glared at Danny. "Get up to little punk! Your sitting there like a lump! Stand up and die like a native!" yelled the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Danny still not standing.

"I'm Bill the Butcher. I've killed hundreds of men with thy own hand," said Bill holding out his hands which wore rough and cut up slightly.

"So you want to fight me?" asked Danny.

"Die like a native, on your feet!" yelled Bill

Danny stood and charged at Bill. Bill raised his knife and moved out the way slightly and cut Danny across his chest. Danny rolled on the ground and grabbed his chest in pain. He jumped back as Bill nearly sliced his head from his shoulders. Danny moved his feet in a deadly dance with this master of combat. Danny moved to the side and landed a hard punch to Bill's face. Bill barely staggered giving Danny the change he needed. He sucked in a breath and unleashed a pure blue beam from his mouth.

The Beam hit Bill and he slowly started to freeze. Danny stopped firing when Bill was completely frozen. He sighed. He pulled out the Thermos, and stopped when the ice started to creak.

Danny gulped. "For an old guy he's strong," said Danny as the ice busted.

Bill glared at Danny and opened his mouth. Danny looked at him as a blue ball gathered in his mouth and fired a laser across the ground tearing it apart. Danny barely had time to move as he was hit in the chest by the attack sending him into a tree. Danny slowly stood up and found a knife at his throat. Danny looked at Bill in his cold eyes.

"No. Not yet. You haven't earned a Death at my own hand," said Bill sheathing his knife.

Bill turned and walked away from Danny.

Danny looked at the tree he was on and hit it in Anger. "He now understood what Danielle felt. Bill was a strong ghost and he defeated Danny with only one ghost ability. Danny's eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do.

It was time for Danny to pay a visit to Clockwork.

(At Jason's office)

Three Ghosts stood next to each other preparing to fight.

"I can't believe you allowed that little boy to escape!" yelled a man dressed in Nazi gear.

Bill glared at him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you German dog! He wasn't ready to die yet!" yelled Bill cutting up some meat and stabbing it.

Jimmy took the cigar out his mouth. "Shut up you mugs!" yelled Jimmy.

"Enough all of you! Sgt. Asmel you have yet to do anything so do not lecture anybody," said Jason walking me.

Sgt. Asmel looked at Jason. "I'm sorry Sir. Forgive my rudeness," said Asmel.

They other two looked at each other. Jason was not as strong as them, but he was pretty skilled. The fact that he could defeat them without sneak attacking them was testament to his skills and power.

Bill looked at him. "What do you have in mind boy?" asked Bill.

Jason adjusted his glasses. "For now nothing. We've already gotten the message across. Danny phantom and his little group are no match for us. Until Mr. masters gets back, We will have to keep Mr. Phantom and his group out of the way," said Jason.

(Back in Aminy park- a little later that night)

Ember lay in Danny's bed. She was slightly worried about her boyfriend. She turned over in bed and looked at the clock. It read a little after midnight. Ember sighed and stood up. She wore a white shirt, that fell to her thighs, blue cotton panties, and knee high blue striped socks. She looked out the window. She was about to lay back down when Danny phased into the room from under the floor.

Danny went back human and sat on the bed. Ember looked at Danny and started at him.

She climbed on the bed and kissed him on his neck. "What's the Matter baby pop?" asked Ember.

Danny grabbed Ember's hand. "Do you think I'm weak Ember?" asked Danny looking dead into Ember's eyes.

This shocked Ember as Danny was one of the strongest Ghosts she knew. "No Baby. Your not only strong, but kind and strong willed. Where is this coming from?" asked Ember.

"Thank you Ember," said Danny kissing her arm.

Ember smiled. "No need to thank me baby pop. I love you," said Ember.

Danny gave her a light kiss. "I love you too, Baby," said Danny.

**Warning Lemon**

Danny turned around and laid Ember down before kissing her lightly on the lips, while running a hand up one of her shapely thighs. Ember shivered in pleasure. Ember's hand traveled to Danny's chest as he removed his shirt, and pants leaving him in only his boxers. Danny leaned back down and captured Ember's lips in his own. Ember felt like she was burning, before she rolled them over so she was on top of Danny. Ember removed her panties and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Danny no foreplay I want you inside me," said Ember

"Danny looked into embers eyes. "Are you sure Ember?" asked Danny as Ember kissed him lightly.

"I'm sure dipstick," said Ember as she reached into his boxers and pulled out his 9 inches of hard rod.

Ember positioned herself over Danny's rod and slowly sank down onto it. It slowly entered her warm folds. Ember let out a moan as her hair flared up. Ember slowly rocked back and forth before she slowly began to ride Danny. Danny was feeling incredible. Ember was warm and tight. He could feel her long blue flaming hair licking his skin, but it didn't burn him. Danny started to thrust upwards as Ember began to drop onto Danny faster. Both found a rhythm that suited them.

Danny grabbed Ember's shirt and lifted it off her, letting her c-cup breasts out to breath. Danny flipped them over once again and raised one of Ember's legs over his Shoulder. He thrust in so deeply into Ember. Ember gasped out as an electric shock ran though her body. This caused her to tighten around Danny as he thrust into her Again.

"Danny! I'm about to cum!" moaned out Ember grabbing the covers in her hands.

"Me too, ember!" said Danny as he sped up his thrusts.

Ember gasped. "Cum in me! Give me your child!" moaned out Ember.

"Ember! Yelled Danny as he spilled his seed into her, triggering Ember's own Orgasm.

**Lemon End.**

Danny pulled out of Ember and lay next to her while wrapping his arms around her stomach. Ember laid her head on the crock of Danny's shoulder, resting after their love making.

"That was… fantastic," panted out Ember.

Danny smiled. "I love you Ember," said Danny.

Ember smiled as she gave Danny a kiss. "And I love you too Danny," said Ember as they both drifted off to sleep.

(Temple of the Source)

The Spartan reached for it's shield only to have it's head crushed in by a black boot. Vlad panted as he held his right arm in searing pain. The status were not weak in any form, and to add insult to injury, they each had the skills of the greatest warrior of their era, making them much more deadly.

Vlad glared at the doors as they opened. He figured that staying would result in another battle so he had to keep moving. The Ancients made sure that standing still to long was fatal. Vlad floated though the door and continued down the hallway. He soon came upon the next Challenge. A pulsing barrier that was made up of the 4 ghost level colors.

Vlad growled. "Those Damn Ancients! Yelled Vlad as he floated closer and started to fire upon the barrier.

(Fenton Household- 5:41 a.m.)

Ember slowly awoke to the feeling of being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She opened her eyes and rolled over to looked at Danny's face. She raised a hand and slowly traced the features on his face. Ember smiled. She knew Danny was tough, but his skin was soft as silk. Her hand lowered to his chest and she frowned slightly as she felt a scar. She traced it and it went from his left bishop to his left pectoral muscle.

"_How did I miss this. It feels so deep?" thought Ember_

"The one mistake I made," said Danny with his eyes still closed.

Ember looked at Danny as he opened his eye. "How long have you been away baby?" asked Ember.

"About when you started to touch my face," said Danny smiling.

"How did you get this scar Danny?" asked Ember.

Danny sighed as he sat up with Ember still in his arms. "It was when I first started out. I got cocky taking on a Ninja Ghost. When it was on the ground, that's when he hit me with a dagger ripping into my arm and chest. I think that is the first time I obliterated a ghost, out of anger and pain," said Danny.

Ember gave Danny a sad smile, before lifting up and kissing him lightly on the lips. "So what. That was a long time ago. You've changed, gotten stronger. So have I," said Ember Kissing Danny again.

Danny kissed Ember back. Danny looked into her eyes. "I love you Ember McLain," said Danny

Ember smiled at Danny and kissed his forehead. "And I love you Danny, now lets get a little sleep, we have a date today," said Ember.

(Later that Morning)

Maddie was cooking breakfast for her little family. She smiled to herself as she thought about the two other girls that had arrived in the house. Ember and Danielle had added a bit of a strange atmosphere to the house. She felt like Danielle was like a missing child that had found their way home, while Ember was just another girl in Danny's life. Although she figured that Ember and Danny were 'bumping uglies' behind closed doors, she couldn't say anything after all she herself lost her virginity a few months younger then 17.

Speaking of which all of the kids came down stairs. Danny wearing a white shirt, tan cargo pants, and a black hoodie, Ember wearing a baby blue long sleeve shirt, black skirt, thigh high blue and purple socks, and a black jacket. Jazz was in her normal clothes, and Danielle wore her blue hoodie, a red cap, long sleeve white shirt, and hip hugger red jeans, that fit her like a second skin.

Maddie frowned seeing what Danielle was wearing, but said nothing about it. "SO what are you kids up to today?" asked Maddie.

Jazz smiled. "I'm off to the movies later today," said Jazz

Danielle shrugged. "Sam wants to give me a make over so were off to the mall later. I just hope she doesn't want to put me in a skirt," said Danielle with a frown.

Danny smirked. "Why? I think you'd look really cute," said Danny.

Danielle frowned. "Don't push your luck Romeo. What are you and my future sister-in-law up to?" asked Danielle.

Danny and Ember blushed as Ember grabbed Danny's hand. "It's a surprise, but we got to go now if we want to get there early enough," said Ember leading Danny away from the table and out the door.

(two hours later- Aminy park Graveyard)

Ember and Danny arrived at the graveyard shiftily. They walked to Ember's grandparents stones. They started to make their way over to Amber's grave only to stop. Standing in front of the grave was a man. He looked a lot like her father.

"Dad?" asked Ember.

The Person turned around and Ember could see that it wasn't her father. He had her fathers build, but his skin tone was more like her mother. In his hand was her favorite flower a red carnation.

He pulled on a pair of round glasses and looked at Ember. He gasped. "my god? Amber is that you baby sister?" asked the man.

Ember walked forward. "Wait is that you Paul?" asked Ember, only to be pulled into a big bear hug.

"I can't believe this! You've got to come and meet everyone!" said Paul wearing a large grin that Ember remembered.

"Wait! What about my boyfriend?" asked Ember looking at Danny.

Paul grew irritated at the word boyfriend. "Boyfriend?" asked Paul looking at Danny.

"Hey Paul," said Danny scared of what the larger man would do to him,espacally if he knew what Danny and Ember had been up to nearly 10 hours ago.

Paul's eyes widened. "Danny! You don't look a day over 15," said Paul.

Danny laughed lightly. "Long story," said Danny.

Paul turned around. "I think it would be best if you two followed me," said Paul pulling out his cell phone and making a few calls.

(McLain Family house)

Paul knocked on the door of the house. An elder version of him answered.

Jacob smiled. "Paul it's good to see you son. What was so important that you needed to call your mother and I?" asked Jacob.

Jacob was about to answer when a car pulled up and two people stepped out. He instantly recognized them as Max Baxter and Tina. Jacob allowed them inside with Danny and Ember following Paul in. They found themselves in the parlor. Sitting next to Selena was a young girl with blonde hair and pig tails. She looked no older then 7.

"So Paul what did you call us for?" asked Max.

I was at the graveyard when I ran into some… unexpected people," said Paul letting Ember and Danny be seen.

"Hi," said Ember and Danny shyly.

Jacob, and Max opened their mouths in shock, while Tina caught the shell-shocked Selena. The young girl just looked everyone like they were crazy.

Selena awoke and looked at her daughter and Danny. "Okay this is just strange! Amber you died, and Daniel You just vanished!" yelled Selena.

"Yeah I mean you put me in my place and got everyone set straight," said Max.

"What happened to you Danny?" asked Jacob.

Danny sighed and went to explain everything that happened. Starting with the time traveling.

Tina looked at Danny. "That explains why your so smart. All the crap we thought was hard was bone easy for you," said Tina.

Jacob nodded. "You know I'm a big boss at the Wearehouse now and I still have a weekend opening," said Jacob

Danny smiled. "Thanks Jacob i could use the job

Danny laughed, while Ember looked at the little girl. "Hey who's the kid?" asked Ember.

Paul laughed. "Amber meet your niece, Amber," said Paul.

Ember walked over to Amber and kneeled before her. Ember smiled. "Hi there," said Ember.

Little Amber looked at Ember. "Are you really the person I'm named after?" asked Little Amber.

Amber smiled. "I am," said Ember.

They both sat down and began to talk with the others, trying to get some form of comfort after not speaking with them in so long.

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: Wow! I can't believe Vlad drinks blood.

Killjoy: (snickering) Yeah Animal blood

Zaara: Blood is blood

Desiree: I will never dought you again

Danielle: Thank you Desiree

Zaara: Still it's freaking gross

Killjoy: Yes it is.


	6. School sucks

Zaara: Looks like it's time to get started again

Killjoy: Yup.

Zaara: Have you seen Danielle and Desiree?

Killjoy: I think they are in the back.

Zaara: What do you think there doing?

Danielle: I can't beleve you can do that with your tougne!

Desiree: (a smirk) Well you dared me to lick that honey off of you.

Zaara and Killjoy fainted do to lack of blood.

6666666666666666666666666666

Human/Ghost speech

_Ghost/human thought_

**Comunication/ Radio/ TV**

66666666666666666666666666666

(With Danny and Ember)

Danny and Ember talked to the others well into the afternoon and it was starting to get late. They decided to head to the mall as Ember wanted to buy some clothes to add to her wardrobe. Danny and Ember entered the mall and headed right for Embers favorite store. They walked inside and found none other then The Red Huntress Valerie Gray doing some shopping.

Danny gulped. Danny had a short lived romance with Valerie a good 7 months back. Since it was now at an end they were friends, not best friends, but very good friends. Valerie stood at the same height as Ember and was a thick girl. She had a bit of body, but had the right curves, long black hair, dark brown eyes, large round d-cup breasts, a bubble butt, wearing a yellow shirt, and blue jean pants. She was currently looking at a dress. She turned around to walk to the counter when she saw Danny and Ember.

Valerie waved. "Hey Danny! Who's your friend?" asked Valerie.

"Hey Val. This is Ember, my girlfriend," said Danny as Ember sized up Valerie.

"Hey there," said Ember knowing about Danny and Valerie's brief romance.

Valerie extended her hand and Ember shuck it. "Valerie. So Danny what are you and Ember doing here?" asked Valerie.

Danny sighed. "I promised I'd take her shopping today," said Danny.

Ember smirked. "And your going to make good on that promise Danny, especially with what I plan on buying," said Ember winking at Valerie.

Valerie giggled. "Good luck with that. And Danny try not to become a father anytime soon" said Valerie walking away.

(half an hour later)

Danny was about to die from blood loss at how Ember was killing him. She had been modeling several outfits. She had already selected the one she was going to buy, but their was one last one she was putting on right now and Danny was dreading it. Ember opened the changing room door and nearly passed out.

Ember emerged wearing a midnight blue nurses outfit. It fit her body like a second skin and stopped at her middle thigh. On her thighs were black stockings, and blue low cut high heel boots.

"What do you think baby?" asked Ember winking at Danny.

Danny's jaw dropped. "That you look so fuckable right now," said Danny getting up from his set and kissing Ember. Ember kissed back, Danny slipped a hand under the skirt and was about to touch her most sacred lips when his ghost sense went off.

Danny growled and went ghost. He flow away while Ember sighed and payed for the two outfits.

"_Oh well, there's always tonight," thought Ember smiling_

(With Danny)

Danny flow to just a little ways above the city and saw a Ghost blast a car with his hand. The explosion rocked the area and sent people to the ground. Danny flow closer and was shocked by what he saw. This ghost was a complere fucking wreak. He had hair missing, his left eye was completely destroyed, and he had claws on his hands. He wore what appeared to be a doctors get-up.

"Okay who the hell are you?" asked Danny.

The Ghost turned. "I am Doctor Maniacal, and I…" started Doctor Maniacal only for Danny to cut him off.

"I don't give a damn who you are asshole! I was busy with my girlfriend and thanks to you I had to come to work. Now I'm going to kick your ass!" growled out Danny.

Danny flow at Dr. Maniacal at Top speed tackling him into a building. Danny released him and fired and Ecto ray point blank into Dr Maniacal face sending the mad Dr. though the building. Dr. Maniacal righted himself by slamming his claws into the ground. Dr Maniacal did a backhanded slap sending out an arced energy wave. Danny in rage mode was hit with the wave in the gut sending him into the wall. Before the Dr had a chance to attack Danny a Ghost beam hit sending it crashing to the ground.

Danny looked and saw his mom standing about 20 feet away with two Fenton Ghost blasters in her hands and Fenton Ghost blade boots on. She didn't have her helmet on, and Danny could tell she was pissed off.

"I don't know who you are and I don't give a damn, but your messing with my city and I don't like that," said Maddie cocking back both guns.

Dr. Maniacal growled and charged at Maddie. Maddie stood her ground and waited. He was on her in a second, but Maddie lifted her leg up and brought it across his chest, cutting him deeply, she then jumped up and started to 'walk all over him'. Dr Maniacal jumped away, only to be met with a ice beam sending him flying.

Maddie fired two more blasts at him, before sucking him into the Thermos.

"Whoa. Thanks Mo… I mean Maddie," said Danny nearly slipping up again. Even after a year he still slipped up from time to time.

Maddie turned her gun on Danny and opened fire. Danny yelled and erected a quick shield. Maddie wasn't having it so she charged and brought a boot up and cut the shield cleanly in two. She holstered the guns and pulled out a blue duel bladed ecto Light saber (1). Danny gulped when she pulled out the saber. His mother was a well rounded Ghost hunter and he doubted that he could beat her, even if he went fallout and tried.

"I'm taking you down Ghost!" yelled Maddie charging.

Maddie had the blade behind her and quickly swung it at the ground. Danny moved to the side and throw a punch at Maddie. Maddie spun out of the way and landed a hard kick to Danny's face leaving a scar just under his eye that started to bleed.

"Wait I'm a good guy!" yelled Danny Grabbing Maddie by her wrist and twisting it behind her back.

Maddie struggled as she glared at Danny. "No your not! All Ghosts are evil! I've seen what your kind can do. A Ghost killed my father!" shrieked Maddie with tears forming in her eyes.

Danny was shocked at this revelation. Maddie was always reluctant to talk about why she went into Ghost hunting. He quickly lost this look and hardened his eyes.

"And what if a member of your family was a Ghost!" asked Danny.

This question shocked Maddie. "I don't know, but I know if it was my son I'd love him no matter what. He is a Mama's boy after all, just like my Jazz is a Daddy's girl," said Maddie.

Danny stopped for a second and his grip loosened. That was all Maddie needed, before she elbowed Danny hard in the ribs and leaped away. Maddie recovered her blade and turned only to find Phantom gone. Maddie cursed before setting her blade back in her belt. she still had to get home and make dinner.

(At the Fenton Household)

Danny sat down in the restroom as Jazz and Ember patched him up. Jazz cleaned his scars, while Ember taped up his arm.

"Well I have to say that Mom did a number on you Danny," said Jazz slapping another bandage over the scar on his face.

Danny glared at Jazz. "Leave it Jazz," said Danny as he stood.

Ember also looked at Jazz. "Yeah Ease up jazz, it's not like he could just blast her," said Ember.

Jazz looked down. "Sorry Danny," said Jazz.

Danny sighed. "It's not your fault. I just can't hurt mom and Dad, even if they try and hurt me," said Danny looking down.

Ember wrapped her arms around Danny in a loving embrace. Danny grabbed her hands and held it tightly with his right hand.

Danielle walked into the restroom and looked at Danny and Ember in their embrace and blushed slightly. Despite the fact that she was his clone Danielle had a crush on Danny at one point. Of course she quickly got over it, but seeing him battle scared, just got her hot.

"G-guys it's time to eat," stammered out Danielle ducking out of the restroom.

Danny and Ember looked at where Danielle was and shrugged, while jazz shuck her head.

(in the Kitchen)

Maddie had made her special dish. Maddie surprise. It was Danny's favorite dish. The fight with the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom had got her thinking. What if one of her kids was a Ghost. Jack had made many inventions that could detect Ghosts, and yet for some reason all of them failed. At least she thought they failed. She had a vague memory of something that happened nearly 3 months ago.

(Flashback)

The Fenton Family except Danny, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, as well as Mr. and Mrs. mason where trapped in a cage. Standing in front of them was a guy calling himself Freak show, as well as his favorite Ghost, Lydia.

Maddie sat on the ground. "I can't believe it. Danny a Ghost," said Maddie in a shocked tone.

Jack looked around. "Why didn't he ever tell us?" asked jack hurt that his son didn't trust him.

Jazz narrowed her eyes at her parents and glared at them, not an angry teen girl glare, a true ' I despise you' glare. "Why didn't he tell you two! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! YOU TWO BASTARDS ARE ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT CAPTURING HIM AND DISSECTING HIM MOLECULE BY FUCKING MOLECULE! I COVERED FOR HIM JUST SO HE COULD BE SAFE! BUT WITH YOU TWO HE HAS TO BE SO CAREFUL!" Jazz paused as she started t o cry. "Did you know that one time I found him asleep, crying like a child, fearing how you two would react if you ever found out his secret," finished Jazz breaking down

Mrs. Manson snorted. "Can you blame them. He is a freak," said Mrs. Manson. (2)

Everyone was shocked by what she said, they knew she could be a bitch , but that was uncalled for. Jazz and Maddie glared at Mrs. Manson.

"If you ever call my brother that again I will break every bone in your body," growled out Jazz.

"And that's if I don't get to you first," said Maddie with a scowl.

(Flashback end)

The Memory was still really fuzzy, but she could hear a lot of the words. She brought the Meal out and set it on the table. As she did so her Large husband tried to sneak a bite. Maddie took a spoon and smacked his gloved hand.

"Oww! Come on Madd's!" said Jack.

"Not until the kids cone down," said Maddie.

Everyone came to the tble and sat down. As they did Maddie took notice of Danny. He had a bandage under his eye, his left forearm was wrapped in tape. The worst part was that he had a slight limp in his step.

Maddie gasped. "Danny what happened to You!" asked Maddie getting up and looking at her son.

Danny looked at Maddie. "Nothing mom, just got into a fight today," said Danny.

Jack got into Danny's face. "Danny you could have wiped the floor with whoever did this to you," said Jack in a rare moment of seriousness.

Maddie thought the same. She had trained Danny in self defense after she learned he was being bullied in the 3rd grade. He was a 2nd degree black belt while Jazz was a 4th degree.

Danny looked at his parents annoyed. "Of course I could mop the floor with him, but that's not what I'm about," said Danny.

Danny got up and walked away with Ember following after him.

Maddie looked at her sons retreating back. _"I'm going to find out what's going on around here," thought Maddie_

(Monday Morning)

Danny awoke to find Ember fixing her hair. She didn't put it up in her normal ponytail and let her hair flow to the middle of her back unbound with red highlights, blue lipstick adored her lips, without her usual eyeliner, She had on a White blouse, blue tie, blue and black plaid skirt, long blue stockings, and high heels black boots that stopped just above her ankle.

Danny got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Ember and lightly kissed her neck. Ember moaned as Danny's hand found it's way to her breast.

Ember moaned again as she felt herself getting wet. "Danny, stop or we'll be late," moaned out Ember.

Danny nibbled on her neck just a bit longer before stopping. "Why do you keep wearing stockings, skirts and boots?" asked Danny grabbing her ass.

Ember smirked. "I like the was you keep staring at my ass and legs, besides I noticed that you really like fucking me when I have one or all of them on," said Ember in a sultry tone of voice.

Danny had to admit that he did think she was extra sexy with that stuff on. He gave Ember a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't make any plans tonight baby girl," said Danny walking out the room and to the bathroom

Ember still in the room shivers and felt herself become slightly Damp. She wasn't going to be able to walk straight for days after tonight if Danny had his way.

_"Which he most likely will," thought Ember._

(at School)

Ember had enrolled and Shared all her classes with Danny, Sam, or Tucker or all three, but that also meant she shared a few classes with Valerie who she didn't have a problem with and the A-list idiots. They were currently in Gym class. It was basketball Day. And it was decided to be a two on two game. At least the teacher decided that.

"Fenton and Foley against Baxter and Kusunagi," said the Teacher.

Danny and tucker walked onto the court along with Kwan and Dash wile the girls sat on the side. Sam, Valerie, and Ember cheering for Danny and Tucker, while Paulina and Star cheered for Dash and Kwan. Danny and tucker weren't too worried, due to all the ghost fighting they had gotten rather good at shooting and other team related things.

(With the Girls)

Ember smirked. "Danny is going to kick so much ass," said Ember.

Paulina looked at her. "I'll take that bet," said Paulina.

Valerie looked at Ember with a worried expression. Paulina didn't lose at bets, _ever_. When she did lose there was hell to pay.

Ember narrowed her eyes. "What's the bet slut?" asked Ember.

Paulina smiled. "If I win you and Danny become my slaves for a week. If you win I fork over 3 bills (3) hard and crisp," said Paulina.

Ember started to think about it. On one hand she didn't want Danny's mouth or her little buddy anywhere near that sluts loose lips, but she needed the money for something that would make Danny never want to look at another woman in his life or afterlife as the case may be.

"Alright bitch your on," said Ember.

As soon as the teacher blow the while the game was on. The clock had been set for 10 minutes and within the first 5 minutes of the game it was clear to everyone that Danny and Tucker had Mad skills at the game. Tucker was ducking on the goal like he was Superman, while Danny was hitting threes like Labran James. It was coming down to the wire with Danny and Tucker ahead by 10 points. Dash being the Asshole he was charged the basket and elbowed Danny in his face sending him to the ground.

Mrs. Tetslaff blow her whistle. "BAXTER THAT's A FOWL! You do it again and your out of here. Fenton clean your nose, before we continue," yelled Mrs. Tetslaff.

Danny got up off the ground and found his nose bleeding. Ember growled when she saw that her boyfriend had a busted nose. Danny walked off court for a sec to clean his nose and up to Ember.

Ember got in front of Danny and looked at his nose. "You okay baby?" asked Ember as she helped Danny clean his nose.

Danny held his left nostril closed, before blowing out the blood out his nose and onto the ground. Since the game was more or less over Mrs. Tetsalff called The next group of teens up, while Ember collected her cash from the Queen bitch. It went like this until the end of the period. Everyone dressed and left as quickly as possible leaving Ember, Danny, and Tucker in the Gym.

Ember looked though her bag. "Crap I left my Flash Drive in my locker," said Ember. After looking in her backpack's side pouch," said Ember.

"That's okay we're heading to the Cafeteria to meet up with Sam. I'll hold your backpack for you Ember," said Danny.

Ember gave Danny a quick kiss and ran into the locker room. She made her way to her locker and quickly found her blue drive and put it in her pocket when she heard a rather loud and sultry moan. Curious of who would want to fuck on School grounds. (Not that she shouldn't want to with Danny one day). She made her way around the corner while pulling out her digital camera and set it to record. Before looking around the corner. She was shocked to see that it was Dash and Paulina and from the looks of it Dash was pounding away at her pussy.

"I can't believe Fenton got me in trouble like that! When I'm done with him I've have his bitch begging to be mine!" yelled Dash

Paulina held Dash's shoulders as he pounded into her. "And I've have that bitch watching as he drives it home right into this latina pussy!" moaned out Paulina as they both finished up.

Ember backed out of the locker room She had some planning to do.

(In the cafeteria)

Sam smiled as Danny and Tucker was reading her book. Sam wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved writing stories for young adults. She had even written a 'love' story a while back that stared Her and Danny. It wasn't the most innocent of Stories. She had given her parents the edited version without her and Danny's names and without the 'explicit scenes' while she gave her grandmother the real copy.

Tucker put his book down with a blush on his face. Tucker was a fast reader and he had already gotten to the sex scenes in chapter 12, even though he had taken 3 days to get there.

Ember walked over to them and gave Sam and Tucker a hug, before kissing Danny and sitting in his lap. "Hey guys what you reading?" asked Ember.

Danny looked up from the book and smiled. "A book Sam wrote," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Ember.

Danny nodded. "Really, really," said Danny.

Ember looked at Danny before reading the page Danny was on.

I sat there and cried over his broken body. He had risked his life for the world and people still looked at him like he was a beast. Sure, he wasn't the most handsome man and his strength was Monsters, but I loved him. I loved him enough to give him the one thing I would never give anyone freely. I gave him a child. 

Ember continued to read, before she stopped. "Wow Sam this is a good story," said Ember.

Sam smiled at her. "Thanks Ember," said Sam.

"Hey Guys you got to excuse us. We have to visit Paul and Tina," said Danny.

"Later Danny, Ember," said Sam waving to her two friends.

Tucker throw Danny the deuces "Catch you later bro," said Tucker.

Ember and Danny began walking towards the McLain residence, unknown that they were being followed by Maddie on a motorcycle.

(A little alter at the McLain residence)

Paul opened the door for them as Amber rushed out and hugged them.

"Aunt Ember, Uncle Danny!" yelled Amber.

Danny and Ember blushed, while the adults laughed. Only a child would call a person who was dating her Aunt that. Paul pulled them inside as Maddie pulled up to the house. She got off her bike and sunk up to the window that showed the parlor. She pulled out a special device that would allow her to hear what was being said.

(In the house)

Amber lead Ember away so she could play with her aunt, while the adults (or man, woman, and children talked from Jacobs POV) spoke.

"Danny tell us everything that happened starting from when you got your powers," said Paul as Max and Tina poured themselves a drink.

Danny looked at them. "It was a little over a year ago. My parents had built a Ghost portal to see into the Ghost Zone. They had spent months on it and had finally finished it. My Dad tried to start it up, but it didn't start up. They walked away in shame.

"On a dare I went into the Ghost portal to see if I could fix it. Once inside I hit the on Switch," Danny paused to laugh. "Who puts a on switch inside the machine!" Danny once again paused but this time he clenched his fist.

"It was the most painful moment of my life. I don't know how long I was in the portal, but I screamed. I screamed bloody fucking murder. I screamed like a newborn child. It felt like my body was being ripped apart right down to my atoms. I'm not sure if I had been bleeding, but from what my friend Sam said I was in pretty bad shape.

"The Next thing I know I woke up in the hospital looking like… a ghost. I freaked, before turning back to my old self," finished Danny.

Everyone was silent. To endure something like that was life changing. The fact that not only did he endure, but also rebounded was just amazing.

(outside)

Maddie heard every word and was shocked. When Sam had screamed she had run down the stairs to find her son out cold. She drove him to the hospital like a woman gone mad hoping that her son was alright. Maddie backed away, but steeled herself as she was sure there was more to come, and it would only get worse.

(back inside)

Danny continued to tell them every major detail, from his major enemies to his first encounter with Ember as a ghost. Needless to say it sounded quite funny now that he thought about it.

Ember was spending time with Amber and was enjoying herself. If she had children any time in the near future she'd want them to be just a fun, smart, and intelligent as little Amber was. She had learned so much about her niece, like how she played piano, was a 3 time regional spelling bee champ, and was into Music. She especially liked the CD ember made.

"Here it is. I keep a spare copy here," said Amber pulling out the disk titled I can't give up on life.

Ember smirked. It was an Ironic title that she had given the CD. While it said that she herself had given up on life. Ember herself laughed at the title, before she looked at her cell phone.

Ember's eyes widened. It was nearly 7 o'clock. She got up and ran over to Danny. Danny we need to go baby," said Ember.

Danny nodded. He gave the men a hand shake and the women a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he and Ember left. Ember felt her cell phone vibrate and looked the text her friend sent her. Ember blushed as she read it.

_Next time we 2gether you got to give me the dits on your BF/BT. LOL Tina._

Ember shoved the phone in her pocket and wanted to die.

(Next morning)

Danny awoke a light shaking. He opened his eyes to find Danielle shaking him. Ember he could tell was inside his bathroom taking a shower. Danny looked at Danielle.

"What do you want Danielle?" asked Danny.

Danielle smiled at Danny. She just couldn't help it she liked the way he said her name. "Maddie said breakfast will be ready in a 20 minutes, so get ready," said Danielle rushing out the room.

**Short lemon beginning**

Danny yawned and quickly climbed out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with Ember was washing off some soap. Danny smiled before kissing her neck and rubbing her lower lips. Ember arched her back a little, before turning around and smiling at Danny.

"I guess you wanted your morning cookie," sated Ember with a smirk as she felt Danny's member near her entrance.

"We got 20 minutes to have fun," said Danny kissing Ember hard on the lips.

Ember pulled back and smiled. "I prefer the term fuck my brains out," said Ember.

Danny picked Ember up by her ass and put her on the wall. Danny entered Ember swiftly and filled her up. Ember throw her head back and let out a loud moan. Danny filled her to the core, making her hot and wanting him more then she did before. Ember began to move her hips in a circular motion as Danny, before to pull his length almost all the way out and slam into her repeatedly. Ember moaned as she clawed at Danny's back, leaving some scars. Danny groaned and really started to pound into his girlfriends warm pussy. Despite the fact she was a Ghost, she still had a warm center. Ember couldn't take it any longer and bit down on Danny's shoulder as she her inner walls clamped down on his, causing him to explode inside her. Danny pulled out of her and kissed her fully again.

Ember looked down and noticed that Danny was still hard. She licked her lips in a sentential way, before turning around and spreading her ass checks.

Ember smirked. "Come on Baby pop. I want you to fuck me in my ass," said Ember with a moan in her voice.

Danny looked at Ember with a smirk. He had wanted to fuck her in her ass since he first met her and got a good look at her ass. Danny grabbed her hips and lined his cock up with her asshole. He slowly entered her ass. Ember moaned in pain and Pleasure, but mostly pleasure. It felt weird to have something shoved up her ass. Danny started to slowly thrust into Ember to get her comfortable with what was Happening

He felt his balls tightening. He wanted to cum in her tight ass so bad, but held off on Cumming just yet. Danny heard Ember moan loudly as he went deeper in her. Danny smirked and speed up his thrusting. Ember placed one hand on the wall as she grabbed her left breast and started to twist the nipple, whale Danny grabbed the other one. Ember screamed Danny's name as she tighten around him deny came in her ass with a roar.

He panted as he pulled out of her. "I guess we really have to get clean up now," said Danny.

**Lemon end**

(5 minutes later)

Danny and Ember came down stairs in a fresh pair of clothes. Jack, Danielle, Jazz, and Maddie were already at the table. Maddie gave them a suspicious look, but ate like nothing happened. After everyone finished their breakfast Maddie gave each of the kids a big hug, befoe ushering them to school.

(School- 20 minutes later)

Danny sat on the front steps of the school with his head resting between Ember's legs as Max pulled up with Dash in the back. At the same time as Paulina and her father. Ember decided then and there to stand up.

"ATTENTION PLEASE I HAVE A LITTLE VIDEO TO SHOW EVERYBODY!" yelled Ember hitting a button on a remote.

A projector that was there (How people missed it they will never now) Started up and showed a picture of Dash and Paulina fucking in the Locker room. Everyone was stunned for a second.

THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

The Guys who had wanted Paulina were shocked as she said she would _never_ let Dash anywhere near her pussy, Star was shocked that her 'friend' would degrade herself like that and let that… that… Womanizer anywhere near her. The Nerds who had fanaticized about Paulina were happy that they finally got a look at the hot Latina girl.

The guys looked at Dash like he was an idiot for letting the 'school bus' anywhere near him, the girls laughed at him as they had gotten a good look at his so called 'snake' seeing as it was only a worm. Lawn gave a dirty glare to Dash. Everyone now knew that Paulina rode like cowboys at a Rodeo.

Max looked at Dash and glared. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Yelled Max.

Dash looked down, only to be slapped by his mother. "Don't you dare look away from us Dash!" yelled Tina making Dash gulp.

Paulina's father gave her a cold stare. "How many boys have you slept and/ or had sex with?" he asked.

Paulina looked down. "Most of the football team. I even let them run a train on me," said Paulina feeling ashamed that her father now knew she was a sex crazed, dick sucking slut.

He opened the car door. "Get in. Your going to a doctor to get checked for STD's," said her father.

The principle walked up to the two families before Mr. Gutariz could pull off. "Not so fast sir. Those two broke a rule, no sex on campus. They will be suspended for a month and when they return they will have detention for two months. They will also be relieved of their Status of Captain of their respective teams/ groups and kicked off the team," said Ms. Ishiyama looking rather pissed off.

Sam looked like Christmas had Come early (despite the fact that she is a Jew). Her most hated rival was being fucked 100 ways to Sunday (pun interned) The only thing that would make this perfect was if she had some…

"Popcorn?" asked Ember.

Sam sighed in content. Now it was perfect.

While Ms. Ishiyama was still talking to the parents The a-list walked up to Dash and Paulina, with Kwan and Star at the head.

"I can't believe you two. Your out of the A-list," said Kwan.

"What! You can't do that we made the A-list!" yelled Dash.

Star shuck her head. "Don't matter. "Your gone," said Star as they turned their backs to Dash and Paulina.

Ember and Sam smirked, while Danny and Tucker high five. "Things couldn't get any better.

(Ghost Zone)

Vlad roared as he shot all his power into his final blast and shattered the barrier. He fell to his knees and revered back to human form. He got up and slowly walked though. He held his arm.

"I'm going to get the source and _**nothing**_ is going to stop me," said Vlad

0000000000000000000

Danielle: Zaara come down here pelase

Desiree: Killjoy come down please.

Killjoy: Yes yes yes woot oh man what luck.

Zaara: Hello Nurse!

Danielle: I knew he'd like it

Ember: Wow Desiree your boyfriend seem to think he might have a future with a three way in it.

Desiree: I have no comment.

00000000000000000

Authors note

(1)light sabers are owned by Groge Lucas and we don't own them. (Dude you rock)

(2)let the recode show that I (Zaara the black) hate Sam's parents

(3) a bill is slang for a hundred dollar bill


	7. Return of the enemy

Danielle: Where are Zaara and Killjoy?

Desiree: (flips a page in a magazine) They went drifting today. Something about to much female hormones or something

Danielle: Want to get them back

Desiree: Count me in

7777777777777777777777777777

(Ghost Zone)

Vlad stood before the final Challenge. A multi colored gem that sat in the outs traced hand of a young looking woman set in stone. Vlad walked closer only for the girl to move to the side as her eyes changed to the color green.

"Who are thy?" asked the girl.

"Vlad masters. The future ruler of the Ghost Zone and the Human world. However in order to fulfill my Dream I need the Source," said Vlad.

The girl looked at Vlad. "The Source is not something to be taken lightly. The Ancients sealed it's awesome powers here, the closet place to Hell in the Ghost zone," said the girl.

Vlad Glared at her. "I don't care! With this power I will bring about a new age, a united age for Ghost and human kind!" said Vlad.

The girl let go of the gem as it floated towards Vlad and landed in his hand. "You have been warned, Vlad masters," said The girl as she turned to dust.

Vlad grasped the gem in his hand and instantly felt power surge though his body. Vlad fell to his knees as the power soon began painful. So intense was the pain that the ring of fire burst into bright green flames.

For the first time in nearly 20 years Vlad screamed in pain.

(Fenton Home- Friday morning)

Danny woke up a nice sunny day, and despite the fact it was cold he was going to have a good say. It also helped that school had let out for a staff work day. Ember said she was going to take Danielle to a recording studio as the younger girl had shown Ember a few songs she wrote and Ember was impressed by them. Danny walked down the stairs and found Maddie in the living room wearing her old Karate outfit. Since Danny was in his black pants and white tank top he looked at his mother. She was sitting in front of two staffs. She picked one up and tossed it to Danny who caught it like an old pro.

"How bought a quick Spar Danny?" asked Maddie in a dead tone.

Danny nodded to his Mother and bowed. Maddie charged first and tired to sweep Danny's feet from under him. Danny blocked the strike, but felt the force behind it. It was like his mother was playing for keeps. Maddie aimed high and went for Danny' chest. Danny blocked it, but Maddie dropped the staff and kicked Danny hard enough to send him to the ground. Maddie jumped onto Danny and startled his waist pinning him by his shoulders.

Danny was shocked at how fast he lost. His mother was a tough teacher, but she didn't try to kill him. He felt something wet land on his face. He looked up and noticed that his mother was crying. Large tears fell from her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged Danny.

"Why?" asked Maddie in a quiet voice.

"Mom?" asked Danny looking at his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the ghost boy? I almost killed you so many times! I've hunted you, I've said some nasty things about you and everything! I'm sorry Danny!" Cried out Maddie.

Danny sat up and hugged Maddie. "I didn't tell you because I was scared. Mom I love you so much. Your one of my best friends. I just didn't know how to tell you," said Danny with a sad tone and downcast eyes.

Maddie dried her eyes and smiled. "It's Okay son. I'm just glad you told be before something bad happened," said Maddie.

"mom what about Dad?" asked Danny.

Maddie bit her lip. "You leave your father to me Danny. Also is there anything else I should know?" asked Maddie.

Danny sighed. It was about to be a long Day.

(In Vlad's office)

Jason looked at a report he had just got when he felt something powerful in his presence. He looked up and saw Vlad standing there in his human form.

Jason got up and looked at his Master. "Mr. Masters when did you return?" asked Jason looking at his master.

"That's not important right now. I currently have a mission for you," said Vlad.

"What is it Mr. Masters?" asked Jason.

Vlad looked at Jason and smiled a evil smile. "It's time to start a war," said Vlad.

Jason smiled.

(A week Later)

Danny had put the whole of team Phantom on alert. After he, Ember, and Danielle had all felt a powerful presence nearly a week ago. They had been so tense that they doubled their portal. And even paired up. Danny paired up with Sam and went though North Aminy, while Tucker and Ember went though the South, and Danielle and jazz took Central. It worked out this way so each group had a Ghost and someone who was good with something.

Sam had a Phantom phone (as thy had been renamed lately) in her ear as did the others. "You guys f-find anything?" shivered out Sam as she hated the cold.

"Nothing over at the park," said Danielle over the phones.

"Same here," said Ember.

"Keep a sharp eye out kids. My instruments are going crazy right now," said Maddie over the phones.

With Maddie added to the group they could ease up on nightly patrol and take a break. She had also given them a bit of formal training the art of fighting Ghosts.

Sam looked at Danny. "It's barley noon and we haven't found jack shit," said Sam.

Danny scanned ahead fully focused. "Sam you don't have the same powers I do. All the Ghosts we encountered over the last three days practically begged to be away from here. Something's off. Every Ghost in town feels it, like an instant," said Danny with his fist tightening.

Sam smirked. "Maybe their just scared of us," said Sam.

Danny's Ghost sense went off and he turned around to find Jason standing there in ghost form.

"It's Jason!" yelled Danny pulling out a Ecto-pistal as Sam pulled an Ecto shotgun.

Jason took a puff of his cigarette. Jason took his cigarette out his out. "Are you ready for this kid?" asked Jason flicking the still lit smoke into the air.

Sam and Danny held Fast. As there were people around Danny couldn't go Ghost.

"It's time to begin…" started Jason as the bud fell past him and hit the ground. "The War (1),"

Explosions went off all over the city Some buildings exploded green, and even the man hole covers exploded. Many people were injured. Danny and Sam prepared to pull their triggers when an Explosion went off right in front of them. Danny had enough time to turn himself and Sam intangible.

Danny covered his eyes as he looked at Jason. "Damn you, you sick bastard!" yelled Danny standing and pointing the pistoal at him.

Jason laughed. "I've only lit the flames of war, together we'll turn it into an Inferno! But only if you fight back. Give up," said Jason turning around and walking away. "It's going to be one hell of a battle field Daniel!"

Sam looked around the city and gritted her teeth. "I can't believe that crazy bastard! Blowing up the fucking streets like that!" yelled Sam falling to the ground.

Danny glared at the spot that Jason was just attending. He punched a wall leaving a dent. "Jason I'm going to destroy you!" hissed out Danny.

(Later hat night)

Team Phantom sat around in the ops center News reports stated that two rival gangs had started a fight in the city, but that was not the case. Danny rubbed his face.

"At least nobody died today," said Danny as Ember grabbed his hand.

"But still Danny several people were seriously injured," said Jazz.

Danielle nodded. "And if this is a war like Jason claims then there's going to be death," said Danielle biting her lip .

"Right now we have to do something, anything," said Jazz as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Danny slapped himself. "I forgot I was going to go see clockwork to see if he'd train me. Because this stuff is getting out of line," said Danny.

Ember looked at Danny. "When were you going to tell me that you were off to see clockwork?" asked Ember in a candy sweet voice.

Danny shivered as that voice promised pain if she didn't like the Answer. "With Jason running around and those three others I thought it'd be best to get some training in, now that a war is going on it's time to get serious," said Danny.

"Alright, but you'd better be quick about it!" yelled Ember storming out of the Ops center.

Danny knew Ember was pissed so he followed her. He saw her looking out the window in his room. He walked up behind her wrapped his arms around her. Ember spun around and looked into Danny's eyes, she moved a bit of hair from in front of his face.

"Why is it that when I find my king it's like I'm going to lose him," said Ember.

Danny lead Ember to the bed and laid her down. "I understand what you mean, but I have to do this Ember," said Danny kissing her neck

Ember moaned and nodded. "I know. It's just that I want to have a family with you, and it seems that something is trying to tear us apart," said Ember wrapping her arms around Danny.

Danny grabbed Ember's hand and Got to one knee in front of her. "I know it seems a bit early Ember, but I really love you. I want to give you everything you want. So Ember will you Marry me and become my wife," said Danny pulling a box out of his pocket.

Ember gasped as Danny opened the box showing a blue ring that had a green tint to it. It was attached to a silver band. Ember grabbed Danny's hands and looked at him.

Ember started to cry. "Danny! I love you so much I don't know what to say," said Ember holding his hand.

Danny stood up and Kissed Ember lightly on the lips. The kiss sent a shock wave of passion though Ember that had nothing to do with pleasure, but the fact that Danny loved her.

"Say yes," said Danny.

Ember couldn't help herself as she jumped in Danny's arms and kissed him as hard a she could, with all the love in her spirit. "Danny I'd love to be your wife," said Ember kissing Danny.

They fell to the bed just holding each other tightly.

(At Clockworks Tower)

For the first time in Many, many years Clockwork was pissed off. Vlad had just thrown time into Chaos. He was working as fast as he could along with other time Guardians to restore the flow of time.

"Well this is a fine mess," said Observer 1 only to be blasted by Old Clockwork.

"Now is _**not**_ the time for you two peons to but into my business! LEAVE AT ONCE!" yelled Clockwork blasting O1 with a beam of pure power.

Observer 2 fired a beam at clockwork, but clockwork raised his hand and froze it in the air.

"How dare you attack us!" yelled O2.

"Shut up! You two only interfere when it seems to posse a threat to your power! I'm here to keep thing in balance and Vlad has thrown everything out of whack. Order and Chaos are in constant flux now," said Clockwork allowing his eyes to turn blue.

The observers backed away in fear. Together they could force Clockwork into a tie when he was clam, but when angered like he currently was he was easily the 4th most powerful Ghost in the Ghost zone, right behind the Zone Loads.

"Very well clock work we leave you to your business," said O1 before they vanished.

(Human world)

Danny stood before the Ghost Portal in human form. Ember, Danielle, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Maddie stood before him.

Maddie gave Danny a hug and a kiss to her forehead. "Be careful sweetie. Come back as soon as possible," said Maddie.

"I will mom," said Danny.

Danielle walked over to Danny and punched him in his arm. "You be safe in there bro or I'm coming after you," said Danielle hugging her 'brother'

Danny hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too Danielle," said Danny.

Danielle moved back as Sam and Tucker gave Danny a knuckle pound and a hug. He was going to miss his two best friends.

Jazz gave Danny an Ecto Pistol. "Just incase you need it," said Jazz.

Danny nodded to his sister. He finally turned to his girlfriend only to be met with a heated kiss to the Lips. Danny pulled Ember close to him and held her tightly. Jazz and Sam grumbled about their love lives lacking, Tucker gave a whistle of approval only to be silenced by a blushing Danielle, and Maddie was talking about grandbabies to spoil.

Ember pulled back and leaned into Danny's ear. "There's more waiting for you when you return tiger," said Ember kissing his ear.

Danny looked at her. "Tiger?" asked Danny with amusement.

Ember smiled at her boyfriend. "I needed a new nickname for you tiger," said Ember pushing Danny backwards into the portal.

(In Vlad's office)

Vlad looked at a Monitor as a glowing yellow ball hovered around him. Vlad had started several small wars in China, Eastern Europe, and Russia. They wouldn't attract to much attention, unless someone figured out what was happening. Vlad raised his hand and made another ball appear. This one, too started to zip around the room at high speeds.

Vlad Made a Council appear before him. Once it did It showed the fright Knight in front of a small group of Ghost soldiers.

"My lord?" asked Fright Knight.

Vlad leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Despite the next group… to the GIW Headquarters. Also send A unit to Deal with Danny and his little Group," said Vlad.

"Do you really think they will kill them Mr. Masters?" asked Jason walking into the office in Ghost form.

Vlad allowed another ball to zoom around. "No. And their not meant to. It's to keep them busy… While your at it send Lydia to act as their commander," said Vlad.

Jason turned around. "What do you wish to be done with Freakshow?" asked Jason.

Vlad turned to Jason. He smirked as his eyes turned yellow. "What do you think. Kill him. After that do what you will with Lydia. She has some skills in bed," said Vlad.

Jason smirked. "Thank you for the gift Mr. Masters," said Jason.

(Aminy Park)

Danielle was Hanging with Ember at the mall. They had decided to go clothes shopping. Danielle was modeling a pair of knee high boots, a red skirt, that stopped just above her knees, a long sleeve shirt, that said 'Angel' on the front in blue letters, and a half blue jean coat.

"What do you think?" asked Danielle.

Ember walked around Danielle. "That's good kid. In a few years you'll be knocking them dead," said Ember.

They paid for the few clothes. And walked around for a bit before stopping at a Cd store to grab a few new releases. Ember picked out a few rock albums, while Danielle picked out a new CD by Eminem called Encore. Ember looked at the CD and smiled at Danielle. They then took it to the Food court to get something to eat, only for Danielle's Ghost sense to go off.

Out of the floor rose 20 ghost solders lead by a Ghostly woman. The woman stood at 5'6", black hair that was spiked into a Mohawk on with a bald fade on the sides, curves figure with large C-cup breasts, green skin, red eyes, and long legs, wearing a black corset that showed off her cleavage, black thong, thigh high, high heel boots, red clock, and a sliver nose ring.

Ember glared at the Ghost as everyone took off. "If it isn't Freakshow's pet slut Lydia," said Ember

Lydia glared at Ember. "Coming form Phantom's little cock sucker that's a fucking Compliant," said Lydia.

Ember frowned. "At least I don't whore myself out to anyone one looking like a clown," said Ember.

Danielle went Ghost. "Bad blood between the two of you?" asked Danielle

Ember summoned her Guitar while letting her hair flare. "You have no idea," said Ember.

The Ghost chick looked at them for a second, before raising a finger and a snake short off her arm and flow at the two girls. Ember raised her guitar like a bat and batted it away. Danielle smirked.

"It's going, it's going, it's GONE!" yelled Danielle as the Ghost reattached itself to her.

Lydia narrowed her eyes as her snake returned to her. She opened her mouth and blow out a stream of fire. Danielle put her hand together and fired a beam of pure green energy at the fire. The two hit each other and canceled the other out. The Ghost soldiers had enough standing around and charged forward.

"Danielle you mind handling her goons. I have to a score to settle," said Ember charging at Lydia and slashing blasting her though the roof.

Danielle cracked her knuckles. "No problem. I could use the excursive," said Danielle.

Ember flow at Lydia and began a battle with her off somewhere.

Danielle put a finger on her lip and her other hand on her elbow giving them a cute innocent look. "Oh my, such big scary men picking on me.. Wha'ts little oh me to do?" asked Danielle as they charged her.

The first warrior to get at her slash, only to find the blade clocked by a glowing hand. Danielle focused her powers in to her other hand and fromed a small cutting blade that was sharper then anything and cut the ghost down the middle, obliterating him. The Next soilder slashed at her , but Danielle jumped back gracefully and fired an ecto blast at the Ghost breaking him inot pieces. Danielle landed gracefully before flipping onto her hands and spinning while channeling her energy to her legs.

She started to spin and unleash her energy while doing the splits in a handstand. The energy created a tornado that sucked the Ghost's up and spitting them out. The Ghost's landed on the walls and became bones.

Danielle stopped spinning and laughed. "Take that you pussies!" said Danielle.

The Warriors turned to energy and came together forming a 12 foot Ghost Giant. He had a large sword and a cape. Danielle looked at The Giant and cursed.

"Why do they always fuse?" asked Danielle getting into a fighting stance.

(with Ember and Lydia)

Ember rocked a sting on her guitar and blasted away the small Ghost tattoos that charged at her. Lydia charged her hands up and fired a Ghost ray at Ember. Ember rocked another string and brought up a shield that stopped the beam.

Ember smirked. "What's wrong you tattoo's bitch? Can't apprise good music?" asked Ember as She and Lydia locked Hand's and struggled for Control.

"I know good Music, but I wonder how Danny would like a real woman in bed?" said Lydia licking her lips.

Ember forced Lydia back with a Kick to the gut before raising her left hand and slugging the older ghost chick in the face. Lydia staggered for a second, before spinning around and kicking Ember in her face. Ember slung her guitar at Lydia. Lydia stopped the axe and lashed out with a ghost ray. Ember went intangible and backed away from Lydia. Ember changed her sign from attack to flames and hit a cord sending a flaming wave at Lydia. Lydia used her cape to block the attack. She glared at Ember.

"That's it! I'm taking you down you whoring dyke!" said Lydia in rage.

Lydia flow at Ember like a bullet and fired out three of her snake tattoos.

(with Danielle)

Danielle jumped out of the way as the Large sword fell towards her. She cupped her hands making a ecto bomb before throwing it at the Ghost's head. It exploded. The giant roared in rage and pain before glaring at Danielle. It's face was cracked around the eye where she had blasted it. She grinned at this. The Giant opened it's mouth and charged up An Ecto-blast. Danielle paled as the beam was unleashed a second later. She quickly erected a shield that she held with both hands. The Beam hammered into her shield, but with amount of power she was pouring into it wasn't at risk of breaking.

The onslaught stopped and the Giant looked at Danielle who's eyes were glowing green. The Giant backed up in fear.

Danielle glared at the Giant, before taking a deep breath and unleashing a Ghostly Wail. The Giant tried to block the attack using it's shield. The Shield was cracking as was it bones, before it was blown back and completely destroyed after that. Danielle fell to her hands and knees, before turning back into her human form.

She let out a light chuckle as she slumped over to a wall. "No wonder Danny doesn't use that move often. It sucks the life out of you," said Danielle passing out.

(With Ember)

Ember knocked the snake away before firing a ecto blast at Lydia. Lydia took the hit and began to fall. Pressing her advantage Ember flow at her at breakneck speed, before swinging her guitar at her. Lydia coughed up green blood as it hit her in her gut sending her to the ground. When she landed a large crater was left in her wake. Lydia slowly got up, but found herself grabbed by her collar and almost nose to nose with Ember.

Ember's eyes glowed blue and her hair turned red with a tint of green to it. "Listen here bitch, I don't like, I hate your fucking guts! Me and you can fight forever, but if I _**ever**_ find you near my man, I'm going to see how long it takes to send another Ghost to hell," said Ember. As Jazz appeared with the thermos and sucked Lydia up.

"What the hell is going on Ember?" asked Jazz looking at her ex-enemy.

Ember grinned. "A long story," said Ember.

Zaara: That was a nice break

Killjoy: And much needed.

Zaara: I'm sure they didn't mess up the tower to much.

Danielle: Hey there Z.B

Desiree: Hello Killjoy We have a surprise for you.

Killjoy: : what the heck why are there Panties on the ceiling!

Zaara: ( eye twitching)

0000000000000000000

Aurthers Notes:

(1) A scene from Gungrave during the War between Millennium and Lighting

Also a very special Shout out to The Co Mastermind behind the success of these Stories Killjoy 3000.


	8. Did that just Happen?

Danielle: Hey Zaara you said you've give me a ride to the Moives

Zaara: Hey killer we heading out. And if I find out you've been in my freaking Sake again your Soul is forfeit

Killjoy: No promises.

Desiree: yes we have... plans(she says as she has an almost unnoticeable blush)

Killjoy: Yep anyway have fun at the movies.

0000000000000000000

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communications

00000000000000000000

(Clockworks Tower)

Clockwork sat in his chair and was a wreak. The Combined efforts of the Time Guardians had only managed to partially stabilize the flow of time. Almost as if Someone had their hand in the stream and was contently keeping it unstable. Clockwork put his hand on his face as he became his old form. For the first time ever he felt as old as he looked. He pulled his hand away as he felt Danny enter the tower. Clockwork got up and grabbed his time scepter.

Danny entered the room and was about to talk to clockwork when Clockwork motioned him forward.

"Daniel Listen to me very carefully. We have little time as it is. I prepared a room for us to train in. It has a one year limit for an Hour. I will train you for 3 hours in that Room. While in their your physical boy will change and grow, but not you will only lose the three hours from your normal life span," said Clockwork.

Danny looked at clockwork confused. "What the hell happened to make you of all ghosts sound so despite.

Clockwork changed to his childhood form and looked at Danny. "Let's just say that time is running short, for everyone," said Clockwork leading Danny to the prepared room.

(With Jazz)

Jazz was looking at files on Danny's computer looking up the Ghosts trying to find the Profile on the one that attacked Ember. She finally found her under Lydia.

Name: Lydia

Threat Ranking: 5.6

Powers: Generic Ghost powers, ability to make Tattoo's come to life and Control them.

Jazz read over the file of this ghost and found that whenever Danny fought her she was alongside her master Freakshow. Jazz paused at this. Freakshow was no where to be seen during the little battle. The Fact that she had what appeared to be the Ghost King's minions didn't help out much.. That raised more questions that had fewer or no answers.

Jazz swirled around in her chair and scratched her head in confusion. _"This shit isn't making any sense," thought Jazz._

Jazz went under her bed and pulled out her 50 year old Scotch and took a drink of it. Her grandfather had always said that a drink could help anyone out. Well this would be her 5th bottle since she turned 14.

Jazz turned back to the Screen and read it again. She looked at it before finding that she missed nothing and left the file alone. She continued to look until she found a new file on a New Ghost that she hadn't; seen before. She opened it up and was surprised.

Name: Jason

Threat ranking: Even grounds with me without use of Wail.

Powers: Generic Ghost powers, Shape shifting, and other assorted abilities.

She read the file on this Ghost and was getting scared. Danny had enemies in the Ghost Zone, but this guy was as strong as Danny and about as experienced as Vlad. It had her worried about her little brother, and her future sister-in-law. Jazz got up and went out side. She got in her Jeep and headed to the Botanic Garden.

(At Max's House)

Ember and Tina sat down together in the kitchen drinking wine coolers. Danielle sat next to Ember with a powerade in her hand since she was only 13.

"So how are things between you and Danny?" asked Tina smirking.

Ember groaned and took a swig of her cooler. She was technically Tina's Age after all. "It's like talking to my mother about this shit," said Ember.

Danielle grinned at her. "Come on it can't be that bad," said Danielle.

Ember sighed. "Danny is the greatest guy I've ever known. He's kind, funny, handsome. He listens to me and…," started Ember.

"What about the sex?" asked Tina.

Ember's jaw dropped, while Danielle spit out her drink. Needless to say both girls were crimson red. Tina grinned at this. It was a clear indication that it was good sex, but why was Danielle blushing? Tina shrugged. Teenagers What could you do?

"W-what?" asked Ember and Danielle at the same time.

Tina grinned again. "Come on. Don't keep me in the dark. I mean I didn't keep you in the dark when we went to school," said Tina taking a spi of her cooler

Ember blushed again. Her old friend use to be rather 'open' about her relationships. Ember could count on one hand how many guys she really dated, but for sex partners it would take both hands and a foot just to tell. She really couldn't say anything about it. It was back in the 70's where things like that were common place.

Ember brought her hands together and dragged them apart until they were 9 inches apart. Danielle blushed seeing how big Danny probably was, she didn't want to know that. Tina whistled at this. Ember looked at Danielle who looked ready to pass out form that Intel. At least until Dash walked in.

Dash walked over to the refrigerator and was about to pull out a soda when he spotted Ember/ He walked over and tried to spit game. Key word being tired.

Danielle looked at Dash and started to laugh hard. "You can't be serious! Those lines suck harder then Paulina," said Danielle.

Dash blushed and was about to chew Danielle out, until Ember kicked him in his but sending him to the ground. "I think you better go," said Ember.

Dash once again was about to replay when his mother gave him the warning look. Dash rushed out of the room. Tina sighed and hoped that her other son would be up to the task of getting her some grandchildren in the near future.

(With Vlad and his commanders)

Fright Knight, Lydia, Bill The Butcher, Jimmy the Bomb, and Sgt. Aloses stood before their Master as he sat in a throne just looking at the globe in front of him.

"I'm surprised the world hasn't noticed that Most of Europe and Asia has Fallen to me," said Vlad in a board tone.

It was quick and clean just as it should be," said Aloses.

Bill looked at him. Shut your trap. We still need to take over this great country," said Bill.

Lydia looked at them. "It's not as simple as that. We have to deal with those meddlesome guys in White. While not as Dangerous as Phantom they can still be quite deadly," said Lydia.

Jimmy lit a cigar. "Then lets go to Aminy park and get to fighting," said Jimmy.

Vlad nodded. "Yes I agree. It shouldn't take long to break them up. Jason I want you to lead this Mission. Jimmy will be your back up. Bill and Lydia go deal with Danielle and Ember. I want them dead or captured," said Vlad turning his back to them and pulling up a picture of Danny.

Lydia was the one to speak the unspoken question. "What does he have to do with this?" asked Lydia.

Vlad turned to them. "Danny has beaten some of the most powerful Ghosts to ever exist," said Vlad Pausing and pulling up photos. "Vortex, Undergrowth, and even the ghost king Pariah Dark. Danny is strong and if left unchecked he could be the most powerful Ghost to ever exist. Even with this power he is the greatest threat to us," said Vlad.

(GIW headquarters)

The GIW had installed it's main office in Aminy Park ever since the Ghosts starting showing up Sitting in the main Office was Director Parkinson. She was a petite woman of 28 who stood at 5'4" . She had long blonde hair tied into a tight bun, large green eyes, wearing the stranded GIW uniform. In front of her was a mug of hot coco as she hated the taste of Coffee.

When she joined the Guys in White at 18 she had been a boot licker and a cock sucker. You wouldn't know it by the way she was now, but she use to be the running slut of the GIW office. She got in trouble by her commanders so much and to keep her record clean they would ask for sexual favors. When she was 22 she became a commander, but the higher the rung she climbed the more she had to open her legs up to those idiots. At 23 she become the Deputy Director and the personal sex slave of the Director.

That went on for 2 years, at least until he met with an unfortunate accident with a Ghost wolf, that he had her 'experimenting with'. After she killed it she became the big fish in the little pond. And everyone who had her sucking cock in the past was kissing her ass now. She had decided that instead of outright firing them she would destroy them. She locked accounts, pulled up birdied records, and old relationships putting as much dirt on them as she could.

She was currently reading a report when her door opened and her two most favorite operatives walked in. Ross and Taylor. Ross was a well built African-American, while Taylor was a well bullet Carcassin. They were her only friends in the whole damn organization. They had been assigned to capture Danny Phantom, but for a good reason. She wanted to know what made the boy tick, but not kill him, after all he was going to be a powerful ally of hers in the near future in the ghost fighting.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Ross.

Director Parkison nodded. "Lately shit has been out of hand. We've been getting reports from other branches across the world of a Ghost army. The same Army that took over Aminy park.

Taylor paled at this. He and Ross had been in Aminy fighting back wave after wave. And that was before they had moved The central headquarters.

"What do you mean Marisa?" asked Ross using her first name

Marisa folded her hands over her face. "Someone is starting a War between humans and Ghosts. Whoever it is, is giving us problems," said Marisa getting up.

Taylor was about to say something when the Base alarms went off. They only went off when Ghosts or Unatherozied personal without a Opritive entered the building. Marisa reached under her desk and pulled out an ecto sub-machine Gun, a ecto Shotgun, and a ecto pistol, She gave the shotgun to Ross, and the Sub-machin gun to Taylor.

"Just like old times huh?" asked Marisa.

She lead them out into the hallway only to see Ghost soldiers running around. A Ghost solider was about to run past her, but she grabbed it by the back of it's collor, slammed it into the ground and put two in it's head.

(With Danielle, Maddie Ember, and Jazz)

The three Girls and mother stood around the table in the kitchen laughing at Nothing, unless you counted the fact that Jazz had just got blasted by his latest invention. Maddie smiled at her girls. And they were just that her girls.

Jazz was her child by blood. She even had the brains. Danielle was technically her child and grandchild. Since she was technically Danny's Daughter/ sister. Ember was soon to be her daughter in law. At least Maddie had one wedding to look forword to.

Maddie smiled. "Ember when are you and Danny going to tie the knot?" asked Maddie.

Ember blushed. "I don't know Ms. F. Maybe after we finish school," said Ember.

Maddie nodded. "in two or 3 years," said Maddie.

Ember nodded. "Yeah that's it. Maybe a few months after Graduation," said a relived Ember.

"And when can I expect grandkids?" asked Maddie.

Ember Jazz, and Danielle all blushed at this. "Mrs. F me and Danny aren't up to anything like that right now," said Ember.

Maddie smirked. "I saw the tapes of you and Danny," said Maddie.

Ember turned so red you'd think she was on fire. "Please tell me it's a lie," said Ember.

Jazz looked at Ember. "What did you and Danny get up to?" asked jazz

Jazz was Danny's confidant for years the only thing he kept truly secret was his sex life and even then she knew he had repressed sexual urges. She had caught him Masturbating at 13 in the bathroom late one Saturday morning when their parents were out. Needless to say that that had been on of the most embarrassing and awkward weeks of their life.

Danielle laughed. "Damn chika you work fast," said Danielle.

Maddie turned her gaze to Danielle. "Don't think your off the hook young lady. I have tapes on you too," said Maddie.

Danielle went brick red at this. She didn't know about the cameras and the first week she was in the house she had masturbated in Danny's room, on his floor. That was when she still had a small crush on Danny.

"No comment," said Danielle.

Maddie turned to gaze at Jazz. "Don't think your so innocent young lady. I happen to know your no virgin," said Maddie.

Jazz blushed. She had met her boyfriend in the 10th grade. She never brought him around because she was embarrassed of her Family (except for Danny of course) It was in their first year if being together that she lost her virginity to him.

Before any of the girls had a chance to reply Danielle's Ghost sense went off. All the girls jumped up as Danielle went Phantom, Jazz pulled out a Ecto-bow, Maddie grabbed her Fenton Ecto-saber, and Ember slung her guitar around.

Just as they got ready the wall of the house was broken down as Lydia and Bill walked in. Maddie glared at them for destroying her kitchen.

Ember glared at Lydia. "This time I'm going to break you into 100 pieces bitch!" yelled Ember.

Lydia raised her arm and the Soldiers went into a frenzy to destroy them. Maddie broke her ecto sabers in two and slashed though 6 of them before spinning on her hill and flipping into the air. Jazz aimed the bow and fired off 5 quick shots dropping the Ghost soldiers where they stood. Danielle punched a solider in the face, before doing the splits dropping to the ground and punching one in the nuts, blowing it up.

Bill glared at Danielle, before removing his jacket and top hat, before jumping at Danielle. Danielle saw this and flipped into a handstand as a knife landed where she had been only seconds ago. Bill spun around in a kick and caught Danielle in the side sending her out the hole and into the street.

Ember was locked with Lydia in a hard grapple Match, before she head butted Lydia in the head. Lydia's head flow back, before slapping her across the face with her guitar. Lydia flow backwards in a spinning motion. Once she righted herself she grabbed her nose and glared at Ember. She raised both her hands and launched her tattoo's at Ember. Ember raised her axe and batted them at Lydia.

(back in the house)

Maddie and Jazz stood back to back as the Ghosts closed in. Maddie was easily holding her own, but Jazz was out of breath and her left hand was bleeding from firing so many arrows for the last 7 minutes. Jazz jumped back as a sword nearly cut her in her stomach. She however lost her footing and fell to the ground. Maddie held off three swords and wouldn't make it to Jazz in time.

"JAZZ MOVE!" yelled Maddie.

Jazz looked up as a Solider stood above her with it's sword raised. Jazz looked on in fear as it brought the sword down and at her face.

CLING

A blind Samurai like sword was in the path of the sword that was going to kill her. Then a green beam of energy hit the ghost in the face obliterating it. Jazz looked up and her jaw nearly dropped in surprise.

"Danny?" asked Jazz.

Danny smiled at Jazz and she couldn't help but blush. Her bother was always cute, but now he was a stud. His hair was now shoulder length, he had more muscle, he wore a long sleeve black shirt with a white line going up to his shoulders, white fingerless gloves with black lines on the back, baggy black pants with a white belt, white boots, a sleeveless hoddie that was open with the hood down. On his left side was the sheath of the sword that he held in his hand.

Jazz jumped up and hugged danny tightly. "Thank you Danny! I though I was a goner!" said Jazz.

Danny grabbed Jazz's hand and spun her before stabbing a solider in the face. Jazz leaned backwards and allowed her foot to connect with a ghost. The hidden blade in her foot sprang out and killed the ghost. Jazz flipped as Danny slipping a pistol into her hand and blasted a Ghost.

"You got this Jazz?" asked Danny sheathing his sword.

Jazz nodded as Danny ran outside. He saw that Ember was holding her own and beating the hell out of Lydia, but Danielle was barely holding on against Bill Danny unsheathed his sword and flow up to the two of them. Danny hovered near Danielle who was holding her left arm as it was showing and bare.

She smiled at Danny. "What kept you Danny?" asked Danielle.

Danny smiled at Danielle. "Sorry brat. I was busy getting a gift for you," said Danny as he held a blue ball of energy in his hand. He placed it on her forehead.

Danielle gasped as she felt herself become energized. She looked at Herself and realized that Danny had healed her. She also felt more… stable. In the back of her mind she always felt that one mistake and she would go back to destabilized. Now she just felt whole, she felt good.

Danielle looked at Danny. "What did you do Danny?" asked Danielle.

Danny smiled at her. "A trick I learned from clockwork," said Danny.

Danielle looked at Danny. "That's amazing! Danny b…," started Danielle only to be stopped by Danny.

"Go help mom and Jazz. I got this," said Danny drawing his sword with a flowed motion.

Bill smiled. "Are you ready for this boy?" asked Bill pulling out a throwing knife.

Danny looked at bill. Bill released the knife and let it fly at Danny. Danny caught the blade in his free hand and blocked the two knives with his sword. He twisted the blade around in his hand and stabbed at Bill. Bill went intangible while Danny moved back. Danny flowed his energy though the blade allowing it to gain a blue edge to it. Danny charged forward with his blae lowered and slashed Bill.

Bill's arm started to freeze over until it stopped. His arm fell off. Bill fell to his knees holding his frozen stub. Danny appeared next to him. Bill sung around and slashed at Danny's arm. Danny Grabbed the blade as it cut into his hand.

Bill smiled. "Good boy," said Bill as Danny slashed him in two, destroying him.

Danny looked to the left of him as Ember blasted Lydia to the ground with her guitar. Lydia rose and looked at the two of them. She knew she wouldn't win so she did what Any person in her postion would do. She got the hell out of there.

Danny smiled as the Ghost army Retreated. He was about to fly in and check on his mom and sisters When Ember flow into Danny and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him.

" I don't know where you've been for the last 24 hrs, but tonight your going to have a hell of a welcome home present from me," said Ember kissing Danny Again.

Well his sisters And mother were most likely alright.

(GIW headquarters)

Marisa, Taylor and Ross stood in the garage with the lights flickering on and off. Taylor had lost his glasses and Jacket leaving him in a black muscle shirt, and his normal pants with a few cuts. Marisa also removed her jacket and tie, before ripping her sleeves off. The worst of them was Ross. His left eye was cut badly, and blood was flowing freely from his chest curtsy of a ecto-bullet fired from that Nazi looking Ghost.

"R.D hang on," said Marisa putting pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding.

Ross laughed a little at this. "After all this time you still call me that?" asked Ross.

Marisa smiled. "Of course I am. Your like a brother to me. So Is Taylor," said Marisa.

Taylor looked around and cocked his Submachine gun back. "We need to get out of here and find Phantom," said Taylor as a Solider passed by them.

Ross looked at his Partner. "How do you plan on doing that? It's not like he's easy to track?" asked Ross.

Marisa smirked. "Actually He's easy to track then you think," said Marisa.

She went into her pocket and pulled out a PDA with a Picture of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom side by side.

0000000000000000000000000

Danielle: That was a nice movie.

Zaara: (shrugs) it's alright. I was never into Twilight.

Zaara opens the door to see his Sake Jugs empty and hearing nosies from upstairs

Danielle: This is fucked up

Zaara: "Those bastards drank my Sake.


	9. Allies or Foes

Danielle: Des do you have any lipstick?

Desiree. "Yes, but Why?

Danielle: (Smiling) Zaara offered to take me out tonight for my birthday.

Zaara: And I still don't see how she tricked me into taking her to Chedder's.

Killjoy: Because shes smarter then you.

Zaara: Hush up you. You still owe me about 300 for my freaking Sake.

Killjoy: Oh alright its in the basement(whispers to Desiree) Lock and Bar the door baby.

000000000000000000000000

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communications

99999999999999999999999999

(Fenton Works)

Jack Fenton as large as he was, is not a stupid man, nor a foolish one. His nice guy personality made people think that about him. He knew about Vlad's Crush on Maddie. He ignored it simply because Vlad never tired anything with Maddie. He had known about his Daughter losing her virginity well before Maddie found out. The only thing he didn't know was Danny's secret. He had figured that the Accident in the lab had altered Danny's DNA slightly making it to where every ghost detecting device would think Danny was a Ghost.

Jack was currently in the lab working on a new invention. He paused for a second and laughed. While he was a professional Ghost hunter Jack owned a Plumbing business, while Maddie was something of a Doctor. Even if they didn't have their jobs they would still be well off since jack came from a fairly rich Family. His net worth alone was 2 million. He put the finishing touches on his latest invention when the door bell rang.

Jack took off his goggles and walked down the stairs. It was early in the morning and the kids would be out from school since it was a special week in Town.

Jack opened the Door and looked outside. Seeing three people, one badly injured. Jack allowed them in. The woman pulled out a badge and showed it to Jack. Jack frowned when he saw it was the GIW. Despite the respect he had for the orginization and it's skills, Recently they hadn't been the best of allies in the battle against ghosts.

"Mr. Fenton I'm the Head Director of GIW. I need to speck with your family, especially your son," said Marisa.

Jack nodded. "Wait here. I'll get my Family," said Jack.

For some reason he didn't like where this was going.

(In jazz's Room)

Jazz sat in bed grinding up blood blossoms into a fine power before turning them into bombs and into bullets. She currently wore a black tank top, and short shorts. She stopped when her father knocked on her door telling her to go down stairs.

(Danielle's Room)

Danielle was in a sit up position and was on number 133. She liked to workout early in the morning. She flipped over into a push up position and started her set.

She Normally did more sit-ups before then, but she wanted to get done quickly. She had plans today and wanted to get an early start. She was about to hit 52 when Jack knocked on her door.

(Jack and Maddie's room)

Maddie was on her laptop reading a report from other Ghost hunters around the world. She sipped on her coffee and pulled up another Page. It had to do with Russia. She clicked on it

_Russia under attack by ghouls_

_Russia has been under siege of a Ghost Army for the last few days. They have been attacking, but keeping things quiet. Before anyone or anything can get a message out they attack. Only because I have a secret account on my PDA. I don't know how much longer before I lose connection, but all Ghost hunters, be warned. Hell has come to earth. _

She was about to pull up another report only for jack to open the door and call her out.

(Danny's room)

Danny and Ember lay on the bed, completely naked and covered with Ember using Danny's chest as a pillow and Danny with his arm wrapped around her. Both were sound asleep. They awoke when They heard a pounding on the door.

"DANNY! EMBER! GET UP WE GOT GUESTS!" yelled Jack.

Ember growled slightly. "Asshole," said Ember.

Danny chuckled. "That's no way to talk to my dad," said Danny.

Ember gut up. "Whatever Daniel. I'm going to take a shower," said Ember.

Ember walked past Danny only to be slapped in the ass. Ember jumped slightly and gave a mock glare to Danny. She continued to walk with a sway of her hips.

Danny chuckled before getting up and pulling on some white sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. Ember walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boy shorts, and a black shirt, her hair wasn't in a high ponytail, but a low loose one.

(in the living room)

The Fenton Family plus one stood around the GIW members who took up the couch on the far wall. Ross had his shoulder and eye wrapped up, while the others had been bandaged. Danny was on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Jack sat in his recliner that Maddie had Gotten him for their 18th anniversary 2 years ago. Man that chair was comfy! While the ladies of the family all sat on the long couch.

"I may be a fan of yours, but you had better have a damn good reason for coming here," said jack with a serious expression on his face and in his voice.

Danny and Jazz were shocked. They had never heard their father talk so low and dangerously to anyone. He must have been on guard. Then again so where they. The Fenton's had had a few run ins with the GIW and it never went over well.

Marisa smiled. "Sorry about this. You see we came here under false pretenses," said Marisa.

Maddie raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" asked Maddie reaching for the ecto-pistol she kept hidden in the couch.

Marisa smiled and looked at Danny. "We came here for you Danny Phantom," said Marisa standing up.

Danny unwrapped his arms and glared at Marisa. "How did you find out?" asked Danny as his hand glowed slightly.

Marisa raised a brow at Danny. "It's easy. You names are too similar, You and Phantom are never in the same area at the same time. You both hang around the same people. And if you put a side by side Photo Compression you two could pass for twins," Marisa pauses and chuckles. "All in all You and your little Ghost girlfriend here aren't all that secretive. I got everything wired around you Mr. Phantom," said Marisa winking at Danny.

Everyone froze as they looked at Jack waiting for his reaction.

Jack for his part was shocked and saddened. Jack had always had a small voice in the back of his telling him that Phantom was his son Danny. He just didn't want to believe it. He was saddened that his son didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret life as Phantom. He was also proud that his son was following in his footsteps as a Ghost hunter. Lastly he was surprised that his sons girlfriend was also a ghost. He liked her to. She as good at making fudge.

Jack stood up and got between Danny and the Director as they stood about a meter apart. "Let me be clear on one thing Madame Director I love my son, I love my Daughter in law. So I'm warning you now whatever your motives are if it endangers my family GIW, Ghost or whatever I'm going to tear it apart," said Jack nearly growling.

Maddie smiled at her husband. "I agree with Jack on this," said Maddie.

Marisa frowned. "Understood. I need to share some entail with you. The world is in Danger. And I think we are all that stands in the way of it's destruction," started Marisa.

(a hour later)

Everyone was set. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, but Maddie conformed the reports, backed by entail from Ghost hunters all over the world.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Jazz.

"We need to figure out what's going on. Obviously someone is behind this. It's just too… organized to be random attacks," said Jazz.

Taylor nodded. "Miss Fenton is right. They are to organized. To good. An organization would have to be behind it. They'd also have to have someone with power over the Ghost army in their group," said Taylor as he pulled up a picture of recent attacks on one of the 4 laptops currently set up.

"They hit our base, attacked other countries, leaving America alone for some reason or another," started Marisa.

"And have been attacking us for the last little while. Almost like….," said Danielle

Everyone realized what she was saying. "Like a Distraction. Has anyone heard from the Footloop lately?" asked Danny.

Maddie instantly knew who Danny was talking about. "If you mean Vlad he's been out of the office for the last little while. He would Normally contact your father or I with instruction regarding Ghosts," said Maddie.

"Jason might be the Mastermind behind all this. He's been showing up a lot lately," said Ember growling out the mention that bastard.

Danny still didn't like it. " Ember, Danielle head to the Ghost Zone and see if anyone has any info on Jason. Mom Call Vlad. I got to go get a friend of mine," said Danny going Ghost and flying out the house.

"_I just hope she doesn't kill me," thought Danny._

(in Aminy Park)

The Red huntress V2 AKA Valerie Gray smirked as she bagged another Ghost. That would make 10 today alone and 10 Gs added to her family's bank account. Valerie didn't give a damn about the money. She just wanted her father to have the respect he once hand. But the only way to achieve that was to kill Phantom. Valerie looked down from her board. Before getting it to pack up and jumped on the ground.

"Impressive. Your getting really good Huntress," said Danny coming out of the building.

Valerie turned around and pulled out a Ecto-rang. "Phantom you'd better have a good reason for coming here or else your taking a one way trip to oblivion," hissed Valerie.

"Tell me something Huntress when was the last time you spoke to Masters?" asked Danny.

Valerie looked at Danny. "If you mean Mayor Masters he's been out of it for a while. Sick I think," said Valerie still prepared to do battle with Danny.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "How did you get this info?" asked Danny.

"His secretary Jason told me," said Valerie.

Danny's eyes widened as it all came together now. Jason was the Diversion, Vlad was the real threat. How the hell did he miss that one?

"Shit! Valerie we have to go to the Mayors office now," said Danny.

Valerie narrowed her eyes and made a rifle shaped blaster appear in her hands. "No way in hell am I teaming up with you Ghost!" yelled Valerie.

Danny didn't feel like dealing with her attitude right now so drawing his blade as fast as he cut he cut her blaster in half, before sending her to the ground with a well placed kick. Valerie was about to stand, but Danny froze her in place, before breaking her mask and aiming his blade at her thoart and putting pressure on it, drawing a bit of blood.

Valerie gulped, and began to sweat, fearing that Phantom would kill her. "Go ahead do it if you got the brass balls to finish me _hero_," said Valerie

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Look bitch I don't got time to be playing games with you! I'm going to lay the cards on the table, Vlad is a fucking Halfa like me," said Danny.

Valerie's eyes widened. "What!" said Valerie looking at Danny. "That's not true! Mr. Masters is a good man!"

Danny nodded. "He's been a ghost for 20 years! Look I can't tell you everything, but some major shit is going down and I may need your help," said Danny sheathing his sword and reaching out to Valerie after breaking the ice encasing her.

Valerie grabbed Danny's hand and pulled herself up. "Alright I'll play ball, but if this shit isn't on the up and up your gone ghost," said Valerie.

Danny looked at her. "I give you my word that this is on the up and up," said Danny.

(Vlad's manor)

Danny and Valerie arrived at Vlad's manor to find it closed up. Valerie narrowed her eyes at this. She was one of the hunters on Vlad's payroll and had 24 hour access to Vlad's manor for weapons and upgrades.

"Now what?" asked Danny.

"Follow me," said Valerie flying up to the roof.

On the roof Valerie pulled out a laser and started to cut open the top of the roof. After a minute the roof opened up and both jumped into the hallway. Valerie lead the way as they walked to Vlad's office. Seeing nothing Valerie grow worried. Vlad was always in his office, or room.

"Something's not right," said Valerie.

"Indeed. Your trespassing," said Vlad appearing behind the teens.

Valerie and Danny spun around. Vlad grabbed Valerie by her throat and lifted her into the air. Danny drew his sword and slashed at Vlad. Vlad blocked the attack with his bare hand, before tightening his grip and throwing Danny across the room and into the wall leaving a sizable dent. Valerie was starting to choke and tried her best to remove Vlad's hand. She rushed her left hand and brought out an ecto blade and slashed his hand off.

Vlad looked at her as his arm grew back. He flexed it before kicking Valerie next to Danny. Danny say up and opened his mouth before firing a blue beam from his mouth. Vlad was hit with the beam and froze over.

"For an old guy he sure is strong," said Valerie rubbing her throat before she removed her helmet. Vlad had creaked it messing with her vision.

Danny and Valerie both stood and prepared for the worst. The ice started to creak as A violent whirl of energy started to surround Vlad. His eyes glowed yellow as the ice broke.

In Vlad's place was Plaumius. Vlad looked the same except that his hair was longer almost to the middle of his back, his old outfit was replaced by a robe of elegance that belonged to that of a noble of the distant past, with armor covering it.

"Okay so masters is a Ghost," said Valerie getting a nod from Danny. "And he's been using me?" asked Valerie.

"Playing you like a motherfucking fiddle," said Danny.

Valerie narrowed her eyes. Nobody played her, and she meant **nobody**. She jumped up and charged at Vlad and throw out a high kick. Vlad blocked it and sent her flying with a well placed backhand. Danny followed up and throw a slash at Vlad's face. Vlad moved to the side and was blasted by a yellow beam sending him into the wall. Danny stood up and held his head in pain.

It was a far stretch to say that they had jumped from the pan and into the fire.

Vlad walked up to the two of them and lifted them by their throats. "Don't you two understand I am a **GOD **now. I rule this world now. I have a place for you both if you accept my offer," said Vlad smirking.

Valerie glared at Vlad. "And what would that be?" asked Valerie.

Danny sighed. "Val you never ask that," said Danny.

"Danny would be my heir and you Valerie would be his concubine," said Vlad.

Valerie blushed and narrowed her eyes. "You have got to be out of your mother-fucking mind!" yelled Valerie struggling harder to get out of Vlad's grip

Vlad looked amused. "Oh is that so? Then I wonder how you'd feel if your former lover was here," said Vlad.

Valerie's eyes hardened. "Don't you dare involve Danny in this!" hissed Valerie. While she never made a move on him, she still loved Danny.

Vlad laughed. "What if he had been involved form the start?" asked Vlad

Danny paled as Vlad shocked him. Danny screamed as he turned back to his human form. Valerie gasped. The boy she liked was the boy she hated. Her emotions were conflicting with her currently.

(_Love/ _**Hate)**

**"He ruined you life!" yelled a small valerie wearing all back.**

"_But you love him!" said a Valerie in white._

"**He hurt your family!" yelled B.V **

"_he didn't mean to, besides he's been the closet thing to a real deal friend that you've ever had," said W.V_

"**He ruined your social status!" yelled B.V.**

"_He's a kind boy who was just in the wrong at the time, besides you've never loved anyone more," said W.V._

Valerie snapped her eyes open and kicked Vlad hard in the throat making him release Danny and herself. Valerie grabbed Danny and made her board appear before blasting a hole in the wall and flying out.

Vlad looked at the wall. "Let them go. It's time for the final steps," said Vlad

"Of course Mr. masters, but remember that you can't have everything," said Jason only to be raised in the air.

"I can destroy you with a mere thought, never question me again," said Vlad releasing Jason.

Jason coughed and held his throat. He glared at Vlad. "Of course Mr. masters," said Jason stoking out of the room in rage

(With Valerie)

"Hold on Danny!" said Valerie worried for danny's health.

She saw Fenton works in the distance and landed in front of the house. She banged on the door. Maddie opened the door and saw Valerie holding Danny.

"Danny! What did you do to my son?" asked Maddie grabbing Danny from Valerie and walking in with him.

Valerie followed her in and closed the door. "Mrs. Fenton I didn't do anything! It was Vlad!" yelled Vlaerie

Maddie froze as Ross and Taylor took Danny up to the medical wing of the Ops center. Marisa came down as Jack and Jazz came up from the lab. Jazz gasped and went with the guys to help Danny While Maddie, Jack, and Marisa sat with Valerie to get the full story. After an hour Marisa cursed getting glances from the other three.

"My predecessor always had his suspicions of Vlad always offering us funding. Now it seems Vlad is about to start a war.

"The war is already over," came Ember's voice from the door of the lab.

She and Danielle walked into the room and took a seat. "What do you mean young lady?" asked Jack.

Danielle looked at Jack. "No Ghost is willing to even go near Vlad now that he is in command of the most dangerous Army to ever exist. Even Walker isn't making a move," said Danielle.

Ember looked around for Danny. "Where's Danny?" asked Ember looking around for her boyfriend.

Valerie looked at Ember with regret. "He was hurt. We took on Vlad, but he was to strong for us," said Valerie.

Ember looked at Valerie before grabbing her and slamming her into the wall. Her hair blazing red and gold. Valerie looked scared. She hunted Ghost's, but she was sure that she couldn't beat Ember.

"What. Happened. To. My. Danny?" asked Ember tightening her grip.

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Your Danny? Bitch your don't own him!" yelled Valerie.

Maddie and Marisa grabbed both of them and pulled them apart. Maddie slapped a specter deflector on Valerie.

"Enough both of you! Danny will be fine in no time at all," said Maddie.

"Better then Okay," said Danny as Jazz helped him down into the living room.

"How are you feeling bro?" asked Danielle.

Danny looked out the window while holding his side. "Vengeful," said Danny.

00000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Man sucks to be you Zaara.

Zaara: (banging on door) KILLJOY I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Danielle: (giggling) I'll let you out in a bit

Desiree: (smirk) he is quite amusing.


	10. Rallying the troops

Killjoy: What's this about?

Zaara: Here's Zaara

Desiree: You guys just talk.

Danielle: Clam Down Zaara and have a drink.

"Not until I kill Killjoy:

Killjoy: (Brakes a bottle) Bring it bitch!

Killjoy and Zaara end up brawling.

Desiree and Danielle: Men

0000000000000000000000000

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communications

10101010101010101010101010

(With Danny)

Danny stood in his room flexing his arm. It still stung like a bitch, but he would be good to go. Danielle phased into his room.

Danielle looked at Danny with a worried expression on her face. "You alright bro?" asked Danielle as Danny rubbed his arm.

"Yeah. Just worried about what's going to happen," said Danny sitting down on his bed.

Danielle sat next to Danny and hugged him. Danny wrapped his arms around Danielle. Danielle hadn't wanted to tell this to Danny, but she was scared of what was going to happen. She didn't know how, but she was sure that everything would end soon. Weather they won or Vlad won. Everything would end.

_**"Greetings my people," came the booming voice of Vlad.**_

Danny and Danielle phased outside as everyone else ran out the door and into the yard. In the sky was a projection of Vlad.

"What is that foot loop up to now?" asked Jazz.

Valerie dawned her Huntress uniform without her helmet. "I don't know, but it can't be good," said Valerie.

"That guy is seriously out of whack," said Ember slinging her guitar around.

"_**As you know I am mayor of Aminy park. Over the past few weeks I have slowly gained control over the earth. As it's new God I demand that all people bow to me if anyone trys anything I'll destroy their entire city. I also demand the surrender of The Fentons, the GIW, Valerie Gray AKA the Red Huntress, Danielle Phantom and her brother Danny Phantom AKA Daniel Fenton.**_

"GO BLOW YOURSELF FUIRTLOOP!" yelled Danny.

"**I'm sure by now Young Daniel has either called me a Fruit Loop or told me to blow myself. SO I give you an Alteration. Either those named surrender in he next 24 hours or I unleash my army and raise Aminy to the ground in a sea of fire. The Choice is yours," said Vlad vanishing from the sky. **

"That can't be good," said Danielle.

(ops center)

Everyone is gathered around the table with Marisa and Maddie at the head.

"Okay what the hell are we going to do?" asked Jazz.

"We got 24 hours to surrender or fight," said Ross looking around the room.

"I say we fight. We can kick his ass easy enough," said Jazz

"Good luck with that. Vlad's place is a freaking fortress. Not to mention that he also controls a fucking army," said Ember.

"Not really," said Valerie as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Val?" asked Danny looking at his former love interest.

Valerie pulled a disk out of her backpack and put it into the table computer. I" did some scouting of the area incase of a ghost insurrection after the Ghost King incident. There's a small tunnel that leads directly into the mansion. Only problem is that that it's barley big enough for 4 people. It also has a somewhat crazy secrity system that can detect ghosts," said Valerie

The door to the ops center opened with Sam and Tucker walking in. They both walked over to Danny and looked at him. "Dude what the hell is happening," said Tucker.

"A whole lot of shit is going down around town and people are looking for you," said Sam.

"We need a plan," said Ember looking to Danny.

"What is it you want us to do son?" asked Maddie.

Danny looked at them and just slumped. "I don't know what to do? I'm not a leader. I can't do this!" said Danny.

Valerie put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny no one is going to put pressure on you. Take as much time as you need," said Valerie.

Danny walks out of the room and towards his room. He closes the door, cut off the light and laid in his bed. He closes his eyes.

"_What am I suppose to do?" thought Danny. _

The door opened and the lights cut on. He opened his eyes expecting to find Ember, but his eyes widend as he saw Valerie in his doorway. She walked over to the chair by his computer and sat down in it.

"What's up Val?" asked Danny looking at her.

Valerie looked at Danny for a second with a pensive stare almost as if she was trying to gauge him or something. "Why?" was the only word to leave her mouth.

"Why what?" asked Danny sitting up and staring back at her.

"Why do you try so hard to protect everyone? I got into the business for revenge and power. Even when I helped someone it was for my own benefit. So I'm going to ask again why protect people?" asked Valerie crossing her legs.

Danny turned and looked away from her. Danny may not have seemed like it but he was a bit of a dark thinker. "Because the world is a dark place. In real life Bad guys always win, wither it's because of money, or political power. I just want to try and make it a brighter place is all," said Danny.

Valerie was surprised that Danny thought So darkly. "What do you think of our current situation?" asked Valerie.

Danny sat up and looked out the window. "Honestly I don't have a clue how we're going to get out of this mess," said Danny.

Valerie stood up and patted Danny on his back. "Don't feel to bad. After all we still have a war to win," said Valerie winking at Danny.

(20 hours later)

Everyone had gotten some sleep and had suited up preparing to got to war with Vlad. Maddie pulled out a 3d map of the Fortress that was Vlad's castle.

"Alright here's how it goes Everything is blocked off, an Army stands between us and Vlad. I don't see any way in really excapt figting our way in," said Maddie.

"Not Really Mrs. Fenton. Remmber we still have the escape tunnal," said Valerie.

"That's perfect we can go in and get Vlad while he's not looking," said Taylor

Ember narrowed her eyes at Valerie. "Something tells me there's a catch," said Ember.

Valerie nodded. "Anything that admits an Ecto-signal will be dictated almost as soon as it sets foot in there. Add to the fact only 4 people can enter the Tunnel with enough room to fight if something goes bad and we got a problem, a major one.

"So what your saying Danny can only go in with 3 people and only if they don't emit an Ectoblastic pulse.

"Yeah that's about what she said," said Marisa.

"I can rig a the specter-deflectors to stop a pluse, but we still need a team to go in," said Maddie.

"I go in hands down. I know the layout of the building almost as well as the back o my hand," said Valerie.

"I got to take Vlad out he's to big a threat to let live any longer," said Danny biting his lip knowing he was about to kill someone.

"I'm going I got to pay that bastard back for everything hes done," said Danielle.

Danny glared at her. "your staying back along with Ember," said Danny.

"What! You can't do that Danny," said Danielle.

"I just did," said Danny narrowing his eyes.

"He has a point though," said jack making Everyone look at him. "With Danielle here we stand a better chance of holding of Vlad's army. Ember even with the belt your admitting to much Ectoplasum to make it though the tunnel safely," said Jack.

Marisa looked at her two agents and gave them a mock glare. "Who's idea was it's to _not _let him join us?" asked marisa.

"That still leaves room for two," said Sam.

"we'll go. We're good at what we do," said Sam as she and tucker stepped.

"Alright," but we still need back up. Danielle, Ember we need to talk to some old friends,": said Danny.

(Ghost Zone- Zone of the Far Frozen)

Danny flow though the air and landed in front of Frostbites hut. A guard looked at Danny and smiled. "Hello Great One what do we owe this pleasure.

Danny had a hard look that the Guard didn't like. "I need to talk to Frostbite and your Council," said Danny.

The Guard nodded and went inside.

The Guard returned with the principle Elder and the largest and most powerful warrior in the tribe Frostbite. Frostbite looked like a cross between a bear and a yeti. He wore a blue cape that looked more like a tattered shirt with a gold clip, a blue thing wrapped around his waist and a golden belt signifying his status as Leader of the tribe.;

He smiled at his young fired. "Great one come you have to u," said Frostbite until he noticed the look in Danny's eyes. "What troubles you my young friend?" asked Frostbite.

"It's Vlad. He's found the Source," said Danny looking at the Far Frozen leader.

The Chief Eldest eyes opened in shock and Frostbite was growling "Elder rally the troops. WE GO TO WAR!" yelled Frostbite as he blow a ball of ice and throw it.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

Frost bite looked at Danny and beckoned him to follow as he went into his hut. Danny followed and saw Frostbite applying decretive armor.

"Danny in trouble we are. The Source was to never be found. Locked it is between the realms of Ice, Wind, and Fire. Wind and Fire shall be alerted and our Armires will march to reclam the power," said FrostBite walking out of his hut as Danny Followed.

When he looked out his jaw dropped. In front of him stood almost 1000 armed Farozen ones. Danny looked at frostbite for an answer.

"Vast our icy lands be. We have many tribes scattered," said Frostbite.

(Ghost Zone-princess Dora Realm)

Danielle flow to Dora's relam and saw that things were progressing nicely. It appeared that they were in the eairly 1800. She flow to Dora's Manson and knocked. The Door opened Showing a butler.

"How may I help you?" asked the Butlar.

"Is Dora in?" asked Danielle.

"one moment please young miss," said the Butler.

He vanished inside. Danielle waited for about 10 minutes when she was pulled into a hug by her good friend Dora.

"Danielle! How good it is to see you again!" said an excited Dora.

Danielle laughed as her firned put her down. "it's good to see you too Dora," said Danielle.

"What brings you here after such a long time?" asked Dora.

Danielle sighed. "We have a big problem Dora. Vlad has gotten a hold of the ultamie power the source I think it's called and he's planning on taking over both the Ghost Zone and the Human world," said Danielle.

Dora put her hand to her chin. "Yes I can see that as a potental problem. We have an Army. More like a Militia. The Ghost Zone has wars a few times every decade or so. Their here to defend us. I can leand them to you if need be my young friend. I to will come. After all it wouldn't hurt to have a fire breathing Dragon on your side," said Dora.

Danielle jumped into the air. "Thanks. You're the best.

(Ghost Zone Walker's Prison)

Ember walked though the halls of Walkers Prison being escorted by no less then 10 guards. It was no scretin the Ghost Zone that the two of them had sirous problems because he was authority and she was somewhat of a rebal rocker.

A guard opened the door and let her In. Walker was sitting behind his desk and had a hard look to his eyes.

"Hello Ember what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Walker with a small frown on his face.

Ember glared at him. "Cut the crap Loser. We both know what Plasumius is up to. You got an Army and we're going to need it," said Ember.

"And why should I help you out girl? You broke curfew, attacked peace keeping officers, and called the warden a loser. But your right Plasuis is currently the most Dangours individual that has to be put away," said Walker.

"So you'll help?" asked Ember crossing her arms.

Walker smirked and hit the intercom. "Get me prisoner 2756. We're going to need him," said Walker.

(at the Fenton Portal)

Danny, Danielle, and Ember arrived with their Chosen Backup. Danny Along with the Far Frozen, The Windy ones, and the Infurnos. Also by his side was Wulf, Cujo, and Clockwork. Danielle arrived with Princess Dora her army, and Pandora. Ember arrived with Walker and his Goons along with another Ghost.

This Ghost looked a lot like and older Danny. About 50 or 60 but in great shape.a bread, mustace, wearing the Prisoners suit. The only off thing about him was his eyes Purple like his mothers.

"So is this all?" asked Danny.

"Not by a long shot punk," came the Voice of Johnny 13 riding his bike with Kitty on the back and a large gang almost 50 biker Ghosts.

Hey there Danny. Hows it hanging?" asked Kitty waving at Danny.

Danny waved back at his ex-girlfriend as E,ber gave a mock glare to her friend. The Last Ghosts to appear where the Box Ghost looking pumped up, Skulker, Technes, and The Lunch Lady.

Danny looked at the assembled force and gave a smirk. "This is an Army," said Danny.

"How long before we attack Vlad kid?" asked the look alike.

"Since an hour out there is equal to a day here we have just over 4 days to get ready for war with Vlad," said Danny to those assembled.

"How's this Plan going to work child? When he controls the most powerful army in history.

Danny's eyes narrowed. Ember felt like she was going to burst. She liked what she was seeing from her fiancé. She felt a little nudge and saw Kitty smirking at her.

"The Most powerful army in Ghost History my ass! I took them on and won. I took on Fright Knight and Won. I took on the Ghost king and won," said Danny with athroutiy in his voice.

"You had that suit then, you don't have it now," said Skulker.

Danny gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't need that suit to take on Vlad. Vlad's a coward. He plans and deceives to hurt people. All I need to do is get to him. Getting to Vlad is going to be hard. The battle with the Ghost Army is going to be hard. I won't lie. This looks like a suicide mission, but I have confidence in you.

Danny closed his eyes for a second. "Some of us may have been Enimes in the past, but today that doesn't matter. We win or lose in the next few hours. All the Cards have been laid on the table," said Danny as he smached his fist into his palm. "So the chips are down We go in and prepare for the greatest ass kicking feasta of the Millennium,"

Many Ghost nodded and began to beat their chests and stomp their feet. "Feel pity for them not. They won't show mercy and I won't give them none," said Danny.

Many Ghosts Cheered at this. "Rest up in 4 days we Fight and we win," said Danny.

Many cheered at this. The Danny look alike clapped. "Well said kid. Almost reminds me of Maddie," said The look-a-like socking Danny, Ember and Danielle.

"You Know my mother?" asked Danny.

The like-alike snorted. "Of crosuse I know your mother. I know you too Danny. As well as these two," said the look-a-like.

"Okay who are you?" asked Danielle.

"Who me. My name is Daniel. I'm the man your named after. Your grandfather," said Daniel getting a gasp from Danielle and a blanik look from Danny. "We can talk more later Danny Right Now we have a war to win. You have plans to make and a woman to please," said Daniel.

(1 day later)

Danny walked into what was supposedly his tent and laid down. He had checked the men, attended to his Genrals and even got Technes, Skulker, The GIW, his mother, and his Father to make a massive Gate to allow them all though at once.

Danny laid down on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. He didn't know how lnog he was asleep, but he was awakened by a kiss to his lips. He opened his eyes to see Ember there waering nothing, but a black thong and blue tank top.

Danny kissed back and flipped her over grabbing her thigh and side. Ember maoned and opened her lips allowing Danny to dip his tounge into her mouth. They kissed feverishly until they ned air. Danny broke away and panted.

"That's' one hell of a wake up call Ember," said Danny putting his forehead to hers. "It get's better then that," said Ember kissing his face.

**Warning Lemon (Not for Children you have been warned)**

Ember kissed Danny and helped him remove his shirt. She placed a hand on a scar that ran across his chest and kissed it lightly. Danny groaned in pleasure, before removing her bra. Ember's breasts bounced slightly as they were freed as her hands went south and undid his pants. She smiled when she felt his cock.

"I can't wait baby I just want you now," said Ember.

Danny smiled and kissed Ember as he moved the fabric to the side and lined up with her entrance. Danny slowly entered Ember. Ember's eyes widened as her walls stretched to fit Danny as they always did. Ember moaned out loud and clawed at Danny's back leaving a few scratches. Soon Danny started to thrust into Ember harder she started to scream her head off at the sure fire that swelled up in her as sweat poured down their bodies. Danny bent down and started to kiss Ember on her neck and breasts as he kept thrusting into her.

"Faster Danny!" moaned Ember arching her back when he thusrt deeply into her.

Danny sped up and began to really drive into Ember. Ember moaned as he lifted her into the air by her ass and heldd her there and he began to drive into her harder. Ember screamed in plasure as the new positon allowed Danny to dive deeper into her. The smell of sex began to fill the air along with sweat. Ember moaned loudly but didn't take her eyes off her lover. Danny stared right back into Ember's eyes. He couldn't explain it but looking into her eyes made him want her more. Danny thrust harder into Ember making her moan. Ember felt her walls tightening around Danny. Dannytoo felt his release fast approaching.

"Ember… I'm about to…" started Danny"

"UHH. Go ahead baby! I love you so much!" yelled Ember as she bounced on Danny and held his neck.

Danny speed up his thrusts and released himself inside of her. Ember screamed her own Release and fell back onto the bed with a content look on her face.

**Lemon end**

"Danny," said Ember with a content smile.

"Yes Ember?" asked Danny hugging her from behind.

"When this is over I want a lot of kids," said Ember nuzzling up to her lover.

Danny smiled and kissed her on the lips. "That can be arranged," said danny.

(3 days later)

Danny stood before the assembled army. He looked at the Portal and then at Ember. He gave her a kiss.

"Be safe Ember," said Danny.

"You too tiger," said Ember

Danny turned and flow though the other portal with Valerie, Sam and Tucker. Tucker riding on Embers board and Sam in Danny's arms.

00000000000000000000

Zaara: Prick

Danielle: (glares at Zaara) Zaara be nice

Desiree: Say sorry dear.

Killjoy: Hey it not my fault he dodge a damn lunge but fine I am sorry.

Danielle: Zaara

Killjoy: Sorry Zaara (holds out hand)

Zaara: fine I guess (shakes hands)

Desiree: Finally we can get back to work.


	11. invasion and Intursion

Zaara: Hey Dani have you seen Killjoy or Desiree. They suppose to be maining the station.

Danielle: They said they were to drunk from partying with some Anime characters

Zaara: (Sigh) That means we on duty for the forseeable future

Danielle: (Smirk) I can think of a few ways to pass the time.

00000000000000000

Human/ Ghost speech

_Human/ghost thought_

Cellphones/ TV/radio

0000000000000000000000

(tunnel leading into the Fortress)

Valerie lead Team Phantom down a narrow corridor. It was narrow enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder. Danny walked next to Valerie With Sam and tucker.

How much longer until we get there this place is giving out some really bad vibes," said Tucker pushing some cobwebs out of his face.

Valerie burned some more webs. "It's not much further," said Valerie.

"People tend to say that a lot in the movies before something bad happens," said Tucker.

"Shut it Tuck," said Danny.

As Valerie had said it hadn't been much further. They came upon a wall that looked like it belonged in the dark ages. Valerie pulled out a lock pick and opened the door. Danny stepped forward and lead the way in with Sam and Tucker in the middle and Valerie brining up the rear.

(Outside of the mansion)

Daniel looked at his daughter as she tinkered with a ecto saber. He smirked at this/ his daughter had always had a fascination with swords and guns. He remembered that she had taken apart his coger and put it back together good as new when she was only 7.

"Are you sure you want to do this Madeline? I won't blame you if you back out of the fight," said Daniel.

Maddie smiled at her father. "Thanks dad, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now. I'm not afraid to give my life for something I believe in," said Maddie.

Like that boy of yours? Danny was his name if I remember right Madiline" said Daniel.

Maddie had to smile. "What can I say dad. He takes after the best," said Maddie.

Walker walked over to them. "It's time Commander," said Walker pulling out a key and unshackling him.

Daniel stood up and flexed his arms. He walked out of the room with the others parting for him like the red sea. Maddie didn't understand until she saw a Giant Ghost Solider walk towards them Maddie raided her saber but walker stopped her. Daniel ran forward and pulled back his fist before unleashing a massive red wave of pure power. The wave hit and obliterated the Ghost.

Maddie was shocked at the raw power her father had at his disposal. "That's why he's the Commander. He went into my Jail voluntarily. He's strong. He even understood that. His power rivaled that of Fright Knight when it's Holloween," said Walker as he readied himself for battle.

Daniel's eyes shot open and he started to laugh. This laugh alerted everyone to the power that was the madman the mad commander.

(In Vlad's mansion)

Vald sat in his throne with his commanders as well as three other ghosts he had recuited to his Cause. Nocturne, Hotep-Ra, and a ghost named Wrath.

Vlad opened his eyes in thought. "Someone is coming to attack us. Lyida take Hotap-Ra, Wrath, and the good Commander.

"What about the rest of us Mr. Masters?" asked Jason.

Vlad smirked. "Daniel my future heir is here. I want you to dimostere your powers to him. Nocturne your up first. Use the Nightmare room," said Vlad.

Nocturne smirked. "my pleasure Master," said Nocture as he vanished.

(In a side Corridor)

Sam looked around and held a pistol and sighed. "This place is like a freaking maze," said Sam

Valerie looked at Sam. "Give it a rest Sam. We're almost to the door," said Valerie.

They walked down the hall for a few minutes more and came to a green door. Danny put his hand on the door and let out a scream as green electricity shot though his body.

"DANNY!" yelled his three friends. Sam and tucker pulled him from the door and sat him on the ground as he returned to Danny Phantom.

Danny panted and looked at his hand. It was burned and cut. "What the hell? That hurt more then any other time I got shocked," said Danny.

Valerie examined the door. "it's ectoranium. It's one of the only things that can actually hurt a ghost besides blood blossoms and ectoplasm," said Valerie pulling out a lock pick and picking the lock.

They pushed the door open and walked into a dark room. Danny went back into phantom mood while the others readied their weapons. They heard a snap and lights flooded their Vision. They aimed their weapons towards a balcony and saw Vlad standing their with Jason, Nocturne, Jimmy the Boom, and a ghost wrapped up like the grim reaper.

"Hello Daniel," said Vlad.

"hey there Footloop. I see you brought two assholes who I plan to personally destroy," said Danny glaring at Jimmy and Jason.

Jason fixed his glasses. "How crude of you Danny. I wonder if Ember misses a real man in her life," said Jason glaring back.

Danny chuckled darkly, before unleashing a Ghostly wail. All of the men barely moved, but shielded their eyes. "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME JASON! Your afterlife is short enough without crossing me!" said Danny.

Jason looked into Danny's eyes and felt a very cold chill run down his spine. He looked to Vlad who only smirked at Danny.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what I expect from my future heir! If you want me then make your way to my throne room at the heart of my castle, but know this Daniel, you will have to fight your way to me, one General at a time," said Vlad as he and the others vanished.

"A hologram?" asked Sam.

"Not quite," said Nocturne jumping over the balcony and landing before them. Nocturne glared at Danny.

"Your as ugly as ever Nocturne," said Danny crossing his arms.

Nocturne growled. "Don't be so smug halfa! We are in my realm now," said Nocture as the walls turned black and everything started to warp in twisted shapes and colors.

"What the?" yelled Sam.

Tucker grabbed her and pulled her back as a snarling beast nearly hit her. The beast was a twisted vision of wulf. The only noticeable difference was that he wore a red suit, and he looked like he'd gone rabid. Sam's purple eyes widened as she backed up in fear. She liked Wulf more then most of their ghost allies, but sometimes she still had nightmares of the time she attacked Danny.

Danny drew his sword and slashed at the crazed virson of Wulf only to pass right though him. Nocturne laughed about this.

"Did I forget to mention that here in the Nightmare room yo must face your worst nightmare ALONE!" yelled Nocturne.

Three more images appeared and scared the crap out of them all.

Tuckers worst nightmare. He was surrounded by starving dogs in a abandoned warehouse.

Valerie stood before a dark version of her crush Danny who had a large scythe in his hands.

And Danny saw the most horrible thing. A pregnant Ember being choked by This shifting form of Vlad/ Parish Dark/ Dan Phantom.

Nocturne looked at them and smirked as their nightmares began to feed him his powers. He began to grow in size slightly as they began to battle their Inner Demons.

"Feed me and show me what you got!" Laughed Nocturne.

( In Sam's Nightmare)

Sam backed up from Wulf as he advanced on her with ill intent in his eyes. Wulf raised his claws and slashed at her. Sam rolled under the claws and began to runaway, fear shooting though her body like nothing she had ever felt before, even that time she thought Danny was going to die didn't scare her this much.

She turned a corner and had to jump back as Wulf swiped at her. She flipped over his claw and kicked him in his gut. Wulf growled at this Picked her up and slammed her into a tree choking her She grabbed C. Wulf's Massive clawed hand started trying to pry the hand off her throat.

"_Damn! I- I can't breathe!" thought Sam as she slowly started to black out._

She was then thrown across the room and hit the ground. Sam coughed as Nocturne appeared next to C. Wulf with an amused grin.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I had you killed to fast. This will be slow and painful, you will not enjoy this," said Nocturne waling up to Sam and touching her chin almost lovingly.

Sam Glared at Nocturne. "Fuck you!" yelled Sam.

Nocturne laughed. "in due time Samantha," said Nocturne.

(With Valerie)

Dark Danny slowly approached her dragging the scythe across the ground making sparks fly. Valerie may have feared this Danny, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She charged at the Ghost before her and hit it with a spinning back kick that sent him flying and broke his neck. Valerie winced in pain.

"What would Danny think of me if he saw this?" asked Valerie.

"I'd think you were a ungrateful whore!" yelled dark Danny as his neck righted. "I saved your life countless times from your own stupidity, I tried to make you my girlfriend and I even saved your life when you didn't know you were in Danger! Thanks to you the future has been set," said Dark Danny turning into Dan Phantom.

Valerie fell onto the ground as she looked at the hulking brute that would one day destroy the world. Valerie looked down and covered her ears as Dan laughed.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" said Valerie trying to convince herself more then Dan.

Dan stopped laughed and grabbed her by her face, before licking it. "So tasty, and yet so weak. I am the future and your not apart of it unless you become my willing slave," said Dan.

Valerie looked at Dan, before punching him as hard as she could. "I'M NOONE'S SLAVE AND YOUR NOT THE FUTURE! DANNY FENTON IS THE FUTURE!" yelled Valerie as Dan started to fade.

(with Nocturne)

Nocturne looked at them and noticed that the illusion on Valerie broke. Nocture prepared to attack her , but Valerie got the jump on him with a hard kick to the face sending him to the ground. This broke his concentration on the others and they all prepared to attack him.

Nocturne growled at them, before charging at Tucker and Sam. Sam raised her Ghost rifle and fired on Nocturne. Nocturne moved out of the way only to be blasted by Danny in the process. He fell to the ground and was kicked across the face by Valerie. Tucker pulled out a pair of Ghost cuffs and shackled him.

"That was easy enough," said Tucker.

Danny looked at Nocturne, before unsheathing his sword and slashing his head off. The others looked at Danny in shock as he sheathed his sword. He turned to the stairs, only for Sam to run in front of him.

"What the Hell Danny! He was defenseless!" yelled Sam.

Danny grabbed Sam and dragged her to the ground as a blue beam hit where her head was no two seconds ago. Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked Nocturne into it. He locked it up and set it on the ground.

"That's why I slashed he head off. He was just a clone. The real Nocturne was waiting next to the door," said Danny.

Valerie whistled. "That's good," said Valerie as a number of Ghost soilders entered the room.

Tucker pointed his gun. "But this is even better,"

(Outside the Castle)

Maddie jumped over an sword slash as Jack did a hammer fist on the ghost breaking him into pieces. She bent backwards and shot into a crowd killing a few of them. Danielle landed next to her and let loose a ghost ray sending many Ghost Soldiers flying. Ember was in the Air blasting away with Melina, Taylor, and Ross riding around on hoverborads. Daniel was Laughing do to the battle while everyone else was around doing battle.

Ember turned to blast a Ghost when she saw something out the corner of her eye. She moved her head as a beam sailed over her head and hit a Ghost Guard. She turned her head and saw Lydia flying at her with a small army of backup.

Ember smirked as Lyida stopped in front of her. "I see you brought backup bitch," said Ember.

"Lydia glared at her. "Let's finish this whore. I'm done playing with you," said Lydia.

"Fine by us bitch," said Danielle.

"Sorry little this is a one on one fight.

0000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Damn that was a crazy party

Desiree: Yes Rangiku throws the best parties

Killjoy: I wonder what Zaara and Dani got up to.

(Looks at the camras)

Desiree: (Blushing) Oh My! I did not know Danielle was that flexable.

Killjoy: (whooping) GO ZAARA! TAME THAT POTANG


	12. Fighting the good fight

Danielle: UH Not only is it fucking hot here, it's so fucking boring

Desiree: So bored.

Killjoy:I think we can liven things up hehehe.

Zaara: Whatever you three are up to leave me out of it

Desiree:Zaara a prank of some kind might lighten things up though.

Killjoy:Hahahahahahahahaha yeah i think I have it in mind already

Danielle: Come on hun. It'll be a fun prank.

Zaara: (Sigh) Fine.

000

Human/ Ghost speech

_Ghost/ Human Thought_

Cell phone/ TV/ Radio

000000000000000

(on the battlefield)

Lydia grabbed Ember by her hair and throw her into a building. Ember crashed into the building and let out a scream. Lydia charged at the downed Ember only to encounter a fist that sent her flying courtesy of Danielle. Danielle herself had to move out of the way of the Commander as he fired a beam at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fire on a lady punk?" asked Danielle dodging another blast.

The Commander said something in German. "No. She would be proud," said the Commander in English.

Danielle opened her mouth and was about to blast the Commander when she was snatched out of the air by Johnny. And it was a good thing too. The spot she was on was attacked by Wrath.

Johnny let go of her hand and swung around. "Watch yourself kid. It's getting heavy out here," said Johnny

They both returned to the Melee.

(Within the Castle)

Jason looked at the monitors and the progress of Danny and the others. Vlad was talking with Jimmy and Hopta-ra. Jason knew that those two we're quite useless and he was getting tired of getting the short end of the stick.

"Mr. Masters it would be productive if I went after Mr. Fenton and Company alone," said Jason.

Vlad looked at Jason with a cool Gaze. "No," said Vlad.

Jason glared at Vlad his eyes flashing gold. "Mr. Masters Hopta-ra has been defeated before, while Jimmy may as well be a sitting duck for Mr Phantom's rage. He may know of his abilities thanks to Danielle's survival. Yet he has no idea about my own abilities," said Jason.

Vlad looked at him before raising his hand and throwing him across the room. "You **DARE** to question **MY** orders! For my plans to be complete Daniel **must **live! I will sacrifice everything to keep him breathing! You however have your own motives for what you do! So do not think that yourself above a god," said Vlad as Jason slowly stood.

Jason bowed to Vlad"My apologies Mr. masters. I looked beyond my station and thought you wanted to rule the world," said Jason turning on his heel and walking away.

Vlad frowned at this. Jason had been a loyal pawn, but he was becoming a liability. "Ra Go after him. Jimmy go take on Danny and his little cohorts. I will not be denied," said Vlad.

(with Ember)

Ember and Lydia had somehow managed to leave the main battle and ended up inside a 20 story building. Ember was bleeding from several cuts and a bite mark on his left thigh and arm, while Lydia entire arm was burned and she too was sporting cuts.

Ember swung her axe at Lydia who brought up a hard shield. You could hear the impact as the guitar strummed. Lydia flexed and kicked Ember in the stomach sending her flying though a wall and making Ember lose her axe. Ember didn't bother to pick it up and charged at Lydia and spear tackled her. Both women went though a table as Ember pinned Lydia's arms and started to rain punches down on Lydia.

Lydia glared at Ember before firing eye lasers at Ember. Ember was caught in the face and went flying, but righted herself in the air. Bringing her hands together she formed a a massive fireball using as much of her power as she dared to. She throw it with all her might and will power. Lydia had her tattoo's attack and stop the massive ball, but in doing so lost all her power. Both women panted as they no longer had the strength to throw out ectoplasm attacks.

Ember charged at Lydia and hit her with a right hook that would spin a boxers head. Lydia hit the ground blood flying. She quickly got up and glared at Ember.

Ember cracked her knuckles and spat out some blood. "Get up bitch! I said I was going to beat your ass and I plan to do just that!" said Ember.

Lydia growled and removed her red cape. She put her hands up. "No powers, no one around, just you and me rocker ho," said Lydia.

Ember throw out a heel kick that Lydia blocked with her right hand. She wrapped her arm around Ember's leg and came forward with a punch that Ember barely managed to avoid. Ember throw her other leg up and wrapped it around it around her neck and managed to bring Lydia down and squeezed as hard as she could.

Lydia started to choke and gasp as she felt she was blacking out. She kicked up and managed to break the hold. She coughed, before Ember jumped up and launched kick after kick at Lydia forcing her to the window. Lydia was dazed and was barely standing.

"Who's the freak bitch who needs help now?" asked Ember.

Lydia glared at Ember before shooting her the bird. "Go to hell slut," said Lydia.

"You first Lydia," said Ember charging at Lydia, stepping up and landing a flaming kick to her chest that sent her out the window.

Ember landed on her ass and laughed. She stood up and tried to walk but passed out from exhaustion.

(with Danielle)

Danielle did a back flip as the Commander throw a punch at her. She righted herself and ducked a kick. The German Ghost Commander was getting frustrated. Danielle was a lot more flexible and quick then he first thought. He raised his hand and fired off multiple ecto blasts that had Danielle ducking and jumping to the side.

She did a one-handed cartwheel and fired a beam at him. The beam hit the commander in the gut sending him flying. The commander landed, before jumping up and flying at her with speed that belied his size. Danielle got into her favored stance and jumped over a kick. She brought both her legs up and kicked the commander in the face. This served to piss him off even more as he grabbed her by her throat and throw her into a wall.

The commander grinned at her as Danielle punched back making him let go. As he let go she fired an Ice beam at him. The commander batted it away before punching Danielle in her stomach. Danielle throw up as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Danielle smirked at him.

"What are you smiling about bitch?" asked the commander.

"In my Constitution my 'father' used my brothers DNA. I have some skills that he doesn't know about and never will unless i use them on him," said Danielle.

Danielle opened her mouth and fired off her brothers signature move. The Ghostly Wail. The commander yelled as he was slowly being destroyed, but at the same time Danielle was slowly becoming human again, until finally she was out of power and fainted. The Commander glared at her and was about to blast her when he was shot from behind by Jazz.

Jazz walked up to Danielle and felt for a pulse. When she felt one she sighed in relief.

"Thank you god. She's alive," said Jazz as she grabbed an arm and throw her over shoulder and dragged her back to the main forces.

(with everyone else)

Daniel jumped out of range of a blade and blasted the last Ghost solider. Everyone began to cheer at the fact that the battle was over. Or so they thought.

"SHIT yelled Johnny as everyone looks at him.

"What is it 13?" asked Daniel crossing his arms as he glared at the boy.

"Yes enlighten us young one," said Frostbite

"We got a massive army heading our way," said Johnny.

Maddie frowned. "It seems that they were just the tip of the iceberg. Here come the others. Maria how are you and yours?" asked Maddie over her com link as the Fenton's had split with the GIW.

"_Not good Maddie. We took a heavy hit here. Ask that biker how long before they get here?" said Maria._

"Johnny you have any clue how long before they get here?" asked Maddie.

"an hour tops," said Johnny landing his bike.

"That's not enough time," growled out Walker.

"Let's regroup for now. We can use this time to think of what to do," said Jack.

(In the Castle- Jason's Room)

Jason had trashed his room in anger and the last thing he wanted was to deal with Ra walking into his room. Jason rounded on the adviser ghost. "What the hell do you want?" asked Jason.

"Your becoming a liability. Your foolish revenge is going to end us," said Ra crossing his arms

Jason glared at him. "I don't have time for you. Leave before you find yourself in oblivion," said Jason standing up.

Ra fired off wraps that wrapped around Jason's arms and upper torso. "I think you have all the time in the world," said Ra with a smile.

Jason growled, before breaking the wrappings. He turned on his heel and blasted Ra into the wall. Ra got up and charged at Jason drawing an Egyptian sword and swinging at Jason. Jason stopped the attack with ease before he kicked Ra with half his full strength this broke Ra's Jaw and destroyed the wrapping on his face.

"Do you really think me so weak as to fall to a fool who needed the help of a boy to gain power? I have power without help," said Jason as his aura began to show. "I HAVE ALL THE POWER!" yelled Jason grabbing Ra by his throat. "And you have none," said Jason eye glowing an unholy yellow.

(With Danny's team)

The infiltration team ran as fast as they could to the next level hoping to end this battle as quickly as possible. They busted the door open and quickly found themselves in what appeared to be a library. Sitting down in the center of the room was Jimmy looking at a chessboard.

"Welcome to my level. The only way you getting past to the Don is if you can beat me," said Jimmy standing up and bringing his bat to play.

Valarie looked at him. "I got this one," said Valarie.

"No I got this one. He's the one that hurt Danielle," said Danny.

Jimmy thought about it for a second, before he snapped. "Oh you mean that little whore. To bad I didn't capture her. She would have made a good price with some of the boys," said Jimmy.

Danny prepared to attack until Valarie stopped him. "Allow me Danny. Your letting your love for Danielle cloud your mind. I don't have that weakness," said Valarie her voice as cold as it was whenever she attacked him.

Danny was about to protest until Sam stopped him. "Danny as much as I hate to say it she's right. If you fight your going to end up hurt," said Sam with a sad look on her face.

Tucker nodded. "As much as I'd hate to admit it you got to stay out of this one," said Tucker.

Danny growled. "This is for Danielle though. He nearly killed my little sister," said Danny.

Valarie never took her hardened eyes off of Jimmy. "I know that. Which is why I plan on making this as painful as possible for him," said Valarie.

Valarie jumped into the air and fired and Ecto-beam from the arm gauntlet. Jimmy rolled out of the way and fired his own beam at Valarie. Valarie twisted in the air making the beam miss. Jimmy rushed over to a bookcase and pushed off using it as a step to gain height. Once in the air he swung at Valarie and connected with her stomach. Valarie flow into a bookcase with a hard THUD and slid down, before raising her hands and stopping the bat as it was aimed at her head. She extended her foot and planted it in Jimmy's stomach.

Jimmy flow back into the table while Valerie got to her knees, before opening her hand and firing a sires of lasers at Jimmy. Jimmy used his skills to roll out of the way of the blasts Valarie anticipated this and used her left hand to fire one of her stronger beams. The hit landed making Jimmy grunt in pain.

Jimmy skid a few feet back before pulling out a pineapple boom and throwing it at Valarie. Valarie activated her shield as the bomb exploded. Valarie stood catching her breath. Jimmy was a lot tougher then she expected. She extended her hand as a blade came out while on her left arm a shield popped out. She charged at Jimmy as he swing at her with the intent to finish the fight in one hit. Valarie raised her shield, blocking the bat, before stabbing Jimmy in his throat. She broke the blade as she pulled back.

"You may have been able to beat Danielle, but let me tell you something. I'm the most ruthless person here. I don't have any love for ghosts, but Danielle is my friend. For that you die," said Valarie as Jimmy dissolved into nothingness.

(With Vlad)

Vlad sat in his throne with a serious expression on his face. More out annoyance then anything. So far his army had been beaten, but he could easily double them. And with the opposing army weakened from the first battle it would be a slather. Also Jason was starting to become more of a pest then a tool of use.

He brought up a screen of the last room. A ballroom that he had envisioned for his and Maddie's wedding. Jason stood there with an expression on rage on his face. On the other half of the screen was Danny's team making their way to the ballroom.

"If the fool wishes for oblivion I shall not stop him. I have much bigger fish to fry," said Vlad.

(In the Allied Ghost Army Front)

Ember woke with a start and sat up. She looked around and saw many wounded. She tried to get up but felt her red hot pain light up the left side of her body. Her hand shot to it as a hand gently pushed her down her her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Danny standing there. "Danny? Is the fight over? Did you beat Vlad?" asked Ember.

Daniel frowned. "Sorry girl. I'm not your Danny. Just call me grandad. I found you at the building passed out. Put up a hell of a fight if your out like that," said Daniel.

"Where's Dani?" asked Ember.

Daniel pointed to a bed not far away. "Over there. You, her, and a few others will be moved to a safe location to heal. Your part in this fight is over," said Daniel.

Ember growled. "I can still fight," said Ember trying to stand only to collapse with Jack walking over and catching her with his massive arms.

"Your in no condition to fight young lady," said Jack.

Ember growled. "I know if Danny was here he'd say the same thing, but I won't leave. Not if I can stand. Not while I can fight. You won't stop me," said Ember.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Enough! We have less then 20 minutes before Vlad's army comes back and we need to move the hurt before then. Frostbite, and Burn are taking care of the movement of ours, but we need to prepare. Maddie thinks she can even the odds a bit," said Daniel.

Ember looked at him. "How?" asked Ember.

(With Jazz, Marie, Taylor, Ross, and Maddie)

The five stood around the Fenton RV, only it no longer looked like that. It looked like a high powered laser cannon. Marie had the designs for it, while Ross and Taylor had the knowledge of how to fire it, while Maddie and Jazz had the experience to build it.

Jazz climbed from under the Mobile Assault Cannon and cleaned her hands.

The only thing we need now is a power source," said Maddie looking over the designs.

"Last time we used a Small nuke to power it, but we don't have the ability to found one in such short notice," said Ross.

"Maybe a little Ecto juice can do it," said Technous as he entered the area.

"What can you do?" asked Maddie glaring at the technical Ghost.

"I can build a nuke generator from practically nothing, problem is that it will take about 10 hours," said Technous

"We don't have 10 hours you dumb ass!" yelled Maria wishing to destory this foolish ghost.

"Then I could take control and use my own ghost powers to make up for it," said Technous.

"It would drain you dry in one shot," said Maddie.

Technous Laughed. "Not if I used the DOOM Engine," said Technous.

Ross looked at him. "YOUR BASING OUR CHANCE AT VICTORY ON A DUMB GAME!" yelled Ross.

Technous nodded.

Everyone wanted to drop. They where doomed.

(In the castle)

Danny lead his team preparing to face Vlad.

"How much longer Valarie?" asked Danny.

"Not long. Just though the Ballroom and up the stairs

Sam and Tucker pushed the doors opened and entered the room. It looked like something out of the Beauty and the BEAST with all the Gold and the way it was designed. Music started to play.

As Music played Jason walked down the sitars with a hat on his head. "Welcome Danny Fenton to your execution," said Jason with a crazed grin on his face.

000000000000000

Zaara: I did not know Vlad could scream soprano

Killjoy:Wow

Des: That was interesting.

Danielle: We should go

Des: I agree.

Killjoy:well i gotta go for now.

Zaara: I think that would be fore the best

Danielle: Hey wait up guys!


	13. His Ass is Grass!

Zaara: Welcome everyone to Times Change chapter 13.

Killjoy: Yeah we welcome you all with open arms.

Zaara: All we can say is Thank you

Des: we hope your desires come true.

Dani: And that you enjoy everything that we do.

Killjoy: In any case we wish to see you all when this fic done it hard for us but we are gonna try to finish all our fics.

0000000000

Human/Ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communications/TV/cellphones

0000000000

(In the ballroom)

Danny got into a fighting stance as Sam, Valarie, and Tucker readied their weapons for a fight. Danny wanted to rip him apart, but he had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Jason move, or I'll move you painfully," said Danny as Jason finally stepped onto the floor.

Jason removed his hat and throw it to the side. "I don't understand Danny," said Jason as he looked at the much younger boy. "Why Vlad wants you to be his son, his _heir!_ I'm just as strong as _you_! I'm smarter then _you_! I have skills you will _never _have! So why does he want you to be his SON!" yelled Jason.

Danny growled. "I don't care about your stupid tantrum! The only reason he wants me as his son is because I have powers like his and he loves my mother. Right now as my dad would say 'I want to rip you apart molecule by _fucking_ molecule!" yelled Danny.

Jason ripped off his shirt. "THEN NO MORE WORDS PHANTOM! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" yelled Jason.

Danny growled. "You have no Idea how long I've waited for this moment," said Danny.

"Then come on!" yelled Jason

Danny didn't need an invitation to do that. He charged up his Ice Ecto-ray and fired while Jason did the same. The rays collided in the air making a blinding ball of forces. Both growled, before they broke off to either side and came at each other. Jason throw a punch that Danny blocked with a cross arm block. He throw out a kick adding ecto-energy to it. The kick landed sending out an arc wave sending Jason skidding back a bit. Jason growled before firing random shots.

Valarie dragged Tucker and Sam to the ground as a laser nearly blasted them. "They're really trying to destroy each other aren't they?" asked Valarie in shock at the level of the battle these two men fought.

"We don't know the whole story, but he did something to Ember that pissed Danny off so bad that he would get pissed every time the name Jason was heard," said Sam as Danny was tackled into a wall.

"And now whenever they see each other it's waste or be wasted," said Tucker as Danny placed his feet on Jason's chest and kicked him off.

Danny put his hand on the wall along with his feet and blasted off tackling Jason. As they rolled on the ground their hands locked with their energy on full blast. As the Green and blue energy clashed Yellow blow out in all directions. The battle of power went on for nearly 5 minutes forcing Valarie to throw up a ghost shield to protect herself, Tucker and Sam.

Finally they broke away from each other. Danny opened his mouth and fired off a Ghostly wail. Not as powerful as it could have been, but at least strong enough to rip into Jason.

Jason growled and made a energy sword appear in his hand. He charged at Danny forcing his to draw his own sword. Jason made another sword and stabbed it into the left side of his chest and out though his lung. Danny screamed in pain. He coughed up blood, before Jason let go of his sword and kicked Danny into a table, breaking on contact.

"DANNY!" yelled his companions.

Valarie growled. "That's tears it!" yelled Valarie charging at Jason.

Jason turned in time to get hit in the face by a spinning roundhouse. Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny to look him over. Tucker applied pressure to the wound while Sam tried to revive him. She tried the kiss of life, but he coughed up blood right into her mouth. Sam spat the blood out and tried again.

"Come on Bro! Don't give up on us! Your a fighter! Fight this!" said tucker putting down more persuade on the wound

"Oh god please Danny don't die! Don't die on us!" yelled Sam with tears streaming down her face.

Valarie blocked a slash with her wrist mounted blades, before spinning and slashing Jason across his face. The energy blades dissolved, before he flow into the air and fired off beams at Valarie who jumped between them firing back her own beams though teary eyes.

"Your going to pay for hurting Danny!" yelled Valarie.

Jason smirked and flow at Valarie grabbing her from behind and pulling her arms behind her back and placing his knee dead center. "Why? Did you love him?" asked Jason pulling on her arms harder.

Valarie gritted her teeth in pain, but glared daggers at him. "Yeah I love Danny! I can freely admit that, but as long as he's happy I don't care if I live or die," said Valarie speaking from her heart rather then her mind.

Jason snarled at this little girl. "Why do you all care so much for HIM!" yelled Jason.

Valarie used her legs to push up and kick Jason in his face, before flipping and lading. "Because he is the first real friend I ever had! When everyone of my former friends abandoned me he was there. I don't know when, but I know I fell for the kind boy he is. For him I'm willing to kill," said Valarie.

Jason charged at Valaire and slashed at her. Valarie ducked and weaved, not sure how lnog she could keep this up.

(With Ember)

Ember looked around feeling something was off. She looked at Maddie who was fixing the cannon as time was almost up.

"Maddie something is wrong," said Ember.

Maddie stopped looking over the Cannon. "What do you mean?" asked Maddie,

"I don't know. I think Danny is in trouble," said Ember as her chest flared in pain.

Maddie looked at Ember. "Honey Danny is fine," said Maddie.

Ember clutched her chest. "No! Danny is in terrible Danger!" yelled Ember as her hair wrapped around her and she flamed out.

"Ember!" yelled Jazz.

"Let her go. She's going where she needs to be," said Daniel.

(Back in the Castle)

Ember appeared in the castle and her heart stopped as she saw Sam trying to revive Danny.

"Danny!" whisper Ember barley loud enough to be heard.

Valarie and Jason stopped their battle to look as Ember as she walked over to Danny and looked at him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

Jason kicked Valarie before turning to Ember. "Ha. You always were an easy little Christian bitch," said Jason (1)

Ember turned to Jason. "You killed my Danny," whispered Ember as blood red tears started to run down her face.

Jason laughed. "Of course I killed him! Thanks to him I lost my favorite little slut, thanks to him I lost my life! And as a thank you I'm going to have so much fun with his female relatives and you yourself," said Jason.

Ember glared at him as her hair turned red. "YOUR NOTHING!" yelled Ember with explosive power.

Everyone backed away from the flaming rocker girl. "Danny is a real man! A man I love with something more then my life! Danny is more then the other half of my soul! He is the very reason I exist! Without him I don't have a reason to live! That's how I know he's alive, because I still feel his love," said Ember as her hair turned gold as shiny and bright as a bar of gold and her skin glowed red as lava fresh from a newly erupted volcano .

She got to her knees and placed her hand over the wound on his chest. The wound healed and Danny slowly opened his eyes.

"Ember," said Danny weakly.

Ember grabbed his hand. "Shhh. Rest Danny. I got this from here," said Ember kissing his hand. She then turned to Valarie. "Take care of him. I have a past to bury,"

Valarie nodded.

Ember stepped into the zone and slung her axe around. Jason knowing what she should do wasted not time with witty banter and charged at her. Ember raised her axe as Jason formed two energy swords and blocked them with ease. She throw him off with ease before flaming behind him and hitting him in the back of the head (2).

Jason went flying into the stairs nearly destroying them. He shot up and at Ember. Ember raised her hand and made a flaming shield appear. Jason slammed into the should and screamed in pain as flames consumed his body. Jason got up foaming at the mouth.

"BITCH YOUR NOT THAT STRONG!" yelled Jason forming two ecto balls in his hands.

He throw them at Ember who raised an flame shield stopping the attacks. She closed her eyes. "Your right Jason. I'm not that strong. You broke me down like a bitch and I let you. I was so weak I killed myself in 'A blaze of shame' Now I have something to give my afterlife for. To not quietly go into oblivion," said Ember

Jason snapped and started throwing ecto-balls. "SHUT UP YOU STUPIED BENT! I'M GONNA DESTORY YOU AND DANNY, THEN I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" yelled Jason.

Just as he was about to throw another ball his hand was grabbed and snapped. Jason turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Danny.

"What? You didn't forget about me did ya?" asked Danny pushing his hand into Jason gut and hitting him with a ecto ray at point blank range.

Jason went flying and landed on the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach. He stood up with a maddened look on his face. He pointed at Danny and Ember.

"YOU IDOITS HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR SCREWING WITH!" yelled Jason.

Danny and Ember looked at each other. Danny powered a Ice ecto-beam, while ember powered a fire ecto beam.

"No Jason you don't know who your screwing with!" yelled Ember throwing her beam first.

The beam hit Jason nearly burning him into oblivion. Jason fell to his knees with his mouth gaping open.

"You should have never tried me Jason. Now your going to pay for everything," said Danny jumped up and slamming his ray down Jason's mouth. Jason started to freeze before it shattered leaving him dead.

Danny looked at Ember before she ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug as she started to cry. Danny wrapped his arms around Ember. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought I lost you," said Ember looking at Danny.

"For a minute you did," said Danny.

They leaned in and kissed her.

Valarie smirked. "If you two lovebirds are done we have a vampire looking bastard to kill,"

Sam and Tucker nodded.

Both pulled away and looked at the looming stairs.

(In Vlads Throne room)

Vlad gave a deadly smirk as he watched the second battle of the Allied Ghost Army struggle with his vast army. He then looked at the monitor with the ballroom. Vlad waved his hand making them both vanish.

"It's time for me to write the final chapter on this war," said Vlad standing straight up and allowing his full power to be felt.

(With the United army)

Daniel paled as he ran his hand though the chest of a Ghost Solider. He looked at the castle as another tried to grab him only to be ripped apart by skulker.

"Do you feel that?" asked Daniel.

"Only a fool wouldn't feel that. That is power beyond even Parih Dark," said Skulker.

"That is the source! That fool Vlad is draining it at a much faster rate then should be possible!" yelled Frostbite freezing another shoulder.

"All I can say is that this isn't going to end pretty for any of us," said Daniel.

0000000000

Zaara: Damn (throws two quick jabs) He got knocked the fuck out

Killjoy: Wow he got fucked up!

Des: Indeed

Danielle: Go Danny Go!

Killjoy: See you all next time.

00000000000

One: no offense to any christens. I myself am Christen

two: think Haru haruko from Fooly Cooly. Which we do not own.

0000000000


	14. Show of Froce! Fight

Des: Time again.

Killjoy: Yes indeed my dear.

Zaara: It's been a long Journey.

Danielle: we got lost

Killjoy: Meh.

Zaara: But now we have found

Danielle: the end to a legacy

Des: We hope the chapter is what you desired.

00000000000000000

Human/ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communication

00000000000000000

(With Danny's team)

Danny's team walked up the stairs and stood outside the grand doors of Vlad's Throne room. Danny put his hand on the door but stopped. Tucker looked at Danny.

"What's up Danny?" asked Tucker.

Danny turned and looked at everyone. "Before we go in I'd like to thank you guys," said Danny.

"For what?" asked Sam shifting a little as her long time cursh/best friend looked at them all

"For being my friends. For Ember being the love of my life. No matter what happens it's been my honor to have friends like you guys," said Danny smiling at them.

Ember hugged Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And it's been my honor to love a man like you Danny. The day you helped me, was the day I realized that I'm not Ember the cold heartd rocker, but Ember Fenton, your wife," said Ember kissing him hard on the lips.

Valarie cocked her Ecto-rifle. "If you guys are though playing kissy-kissy then lets kick some ass," said Valarie kicking the door in.

They quickly entered the room ignoring it's glamor. The room was large compared to the others in the castle. Nearly 100 feet around with flags that looked to elegant even for even Vlad's tastes. Sitting at the very back of the room was Vlad in his human form.

He stood from his throne and opened his arms as if welcoming an old friend. "Welcome to my domain and to the end of your lives," said Vlad.

Danny growled and flow at Vlad with full speed. He appeared behind Vlad with his blade drawn and slashed downward on Vlad's neck. What happened made everyone become more wery of their pray. The blade stopped on Vlad's neck, but no cut appeared. Instead he looked rather board.

"Is that your best Daniel? If so then I'm afraid this will become rather boring rather quickly. I might not even have to become full ghost," said Vlad as he reached up and grabbed the blade and slowly pulled it away from his neck, before he thrust the hilt into Danny's gut and throw him rather hard into the others. He landed on Tucker making the girls glare at him for daring to hurt their friends.

Valarie and Ember charged in while Sam fired a volly off. Vlad closed his eyes and knocked it away before bending backwards in a way that should have been impossible for a man his age, before he twisted slightly avoiding the flaming base of Embers Axe, before twisting again and stopping Valarie's arm blade. Valarie gasped as he punched her hard in the face, before he rounded on Ember and sent her flying with a powerful kick.

"VLAD!" yelled Danny coming upon Vlad and striking him with the force of 100 tons.

The ground under Vlad cracked as the excuses force traveled outwards in any direction it could. Vlad looked at Danny with a cool glare before knocking Danny's fist away with his left hand and placing his suited foot into Danny's chest. Danny coughed up blood as he felt at least 3 ribs break. He landed on the wall and groaned.

"Danny!" yelled Ember. She gathered pure fire and throw it at Vlad.

Vlad side stepped the attack as Sam and Tucker started to fire on him. They might as well have been firing spitballs for all the damage he was taking. It was actually annoying him more then hurting him. He vanished and reappeared next to the weaklings.

"I'm tired of you two. Let me take care of that," said Vlad as he looked into both their eyes. "Sleep," finished Vlad as both slumped to the ground.

Valarie growled at him. "What did you do to Sam and Tucker!" yelled Valarie

Vlad smiled. "Nothing my dear. I just put them to sleep until we can settle up. I'm not about weaklings interfering in my battle," said Vlad.

"Your the weak one! You stole the forbidden power that even Dark feared," said Ember as her master had told her of such things.

Vlad growled. "I had the desire that dark didn't! I had the will that he didn't! I am everything Dark was not. A master of all trades!" yelled Vlad.

"Enough!" yelled Danny bursting off the wall before firing a point blank ecto ray that didn't even make Vlad flinch

Vlad glared at Danny before backhanding him into Ember. Valerie charged again and did a dragon roundhouse kick that landed on Vlad's head. Valarie yelled in pain as her shin bone snapped in half. She dropped to the ground, clutching it in pain. Vlad raised his hand and fired a ecto beam at Valarie. The explosion sent her screaming into the air with third degree burns, broken bones and several cuts and blood coming from her mouth. He suit was destroyed in several places. She landed hard on the ground on her stomach. She panted hard and glared at Vlad in all her pain.

Vlad smirked. "Look how weak you are. So fragile is your life Miss Gray. Such a shame I have to kill you. You were my favorite enforcer," said Vlad

Valarie spit at vlad's feet. "Go blow it out of your ass Masters!" yelled Valarie.

Vlad grinned and fired.

"CLOCK OUT!" came a strong voice.

The blast hit where Valarie was leaving nothing but smoke. Vlad growled as he turned to see Clockwork standing there with Valarie in his hands. He was also in his adult form with legs wearing a black hakama.

"What are you doing time walker? You know your not allowed to interfere in such matters," said Vlad retailing knowledge of the one who watched over time.

Clockwork set Valarie down and used time to heal her. "I can interfere as the Observers have temporarily removed the red tape as one would say," said Clockwork.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "And?" said Vlad.

Clockwork smiled and held out his time seaptor making a scythe blade appear on the end of it. "It means I can **FIGHT!" yelled Clockwork. **

Vlad quickly made a sword and spun around blocking clockworks slash. Sparks of Pink and purple coming off the two super charged weapons. Clockwork moved back and spun his weapon.

Valerie groaned as she stood up and found her body was perfectly fine, even with her suit fused to her body with it's healing factor it would have taken several weeks to fully heal. She looked at the two battling men and really hoped that this Clockwork could hold off Vlad.

Valarie heard a groan to her left and saw Danny and Ember getting up slowly. Valarie rushed over and helped up her friends.

"Danny, Ember are you two Okay?" asked Valarie.

"Fine, except for this splitting headache," said Danny rubbing his head where a lump was sure to form.

"Just peachy babe," said Ember rubbing her arm.

An Explosion made them snap in that direction to See Vlad come skidding out of the smoke with two energy swords in hand with Old Clockwork coming out seconds later with his scythe raised. Both had large amounts of battle damage and it seemed that Clockwork had the upper hand.

"I'm helping Clockwork. You two check on Tucker and Sam," said Danny drawing his sword.

Before either girl could protest he was already heading towards the fray.

"What an idiot," said Valarie and Ember as they went to check on the others.

Clockwork jumped away from Vlad as his head was nearly taken off. Clockwork panted as this battle was taking it's toll on him. It had been at least 400 years since he had last felt the need to fight or even train. He was having to use 'Clockout' to keep up with Vlad, but Vlad was able to counter the Clock out and Time out was a bit to dangerous to use with Danny and the others in the area.

Vlad flow at Clockwork and slashed at him with his left sword. Clockwork blocked it, but the right came and clockwork had no time to stop it (1). The blade was stopped by a steel sword.

"About time you joined us my Apprentice. I was getting worried that i had arrived to late," said Clockwork.

Danny smirked at Clockwork. "I'm not done yet Clockwork. I have to pat that bastard back for knocking me out," said Danny

Both Master and Student there Vlad off of them as they prepared to attack. Danny didn't waste anytime before jumping up and throwing a Ice ball at Vlad. Vlad brought up his left blade and turned it into a shield. The ball hit the shield breaking and and allowing clockwork to come in and slash off Vlad's arm.

Vlad fell and yelled in pain. He glared at Clockwork as his arm grew back. "You bastard! Enough GAMES! Let's take this to a larger arena," said Vlad.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Danny.

Be ready for anything Danny," said Clockwork

Vlad clapped his hands as a Large dome of pink energy washed over them

(Down on the battle field)

Daniel fired a beam of Ecto energy though a long line of Ghost Soldiers when they all but vanished. Everyone started to Cheer before Walker looked at the Castle.

"You idiots it's not over yet! We still have to take care of Vlad!" yelled Walker stopping all celebration.

"Take care of me if you can," said Vlad as he appeared with Danny, Ember, Clockwork, Valarie, Sam, and Tucker.

Jack glared at him as he held up his F.G.G's. "Vlad what did you do to my son!" yelled Jack.

Vlad grinned which scared everyone there. "Nothing. in fact he has actually made me reconsider my standing here. If I hold back anymore I could very well Die Jack. I can't afford to die now," said Vlad.

Danny flow at Vlad and slashed at him. Vlad Made a shield stopping Danny before blasting him back.

"Now now Daniel. You must give me time to prepare for the final act," said Vlad as a violent energy surrounded him.

Everyone was blasted backwards at this. Maddie flow backwards off her feet, but was caught by Jack.

"What the hell is Happening!" yelled Maddie.

"He going Ghost!" yelled Danielle as she shield her eyes from the wind.

"I'm not taking this!" yelled Danny standing straight up.

Danny opened his mouth and launched his Ghostly wail at the Dome of Energy. The Wail bounced off of the dome and stuck Danny sending him flying. Ember caught Danny in her arms.

"Are you alright Danny?" asked Ember looking at Danny.

"Yeah i'm fine. But whatever comes out will not be pretty," said Danny.

The Dome of light died down but instead of the Vlad Plasumius they knew it was something else. Something that radiated Evil. He stood at 6'2" black hair that fell to the middle of his back. Lean frame, pure white skin, pure evil raided from his flaming red eyes, he wore a white lounge sleeve shirt under black form fitting armor that had rounded shoulder pads, tight black pants, red boots, red gloves, and a red spiked cape.

"What do you think?" asked Vlad.

Danny snorted and glared at Vlad. "You look more like a fruit loop then before," said Danny.

"Is that so?" asked Vlad.

Ember flamed behind Vlad and tried to strike him, but he just vanished. A loud sound was heard to her right where she saw clockwork and Vlad struggling against each other.

"How did you learn that!" asked Clockwork sounding more pissed off then anyone had ever heard.

Vlad smirked. "What's the matter Time Walker? Didn't know I learned how to use Clock out," mocked Vlad.

Everyone stopped in their tracks at this info if he had learned clock out then he was almost as dangerous as the Ghost King. Vlad grabbed the time sector and throw it away from clockwork. Clockwork jumped back and got into a heavy fighting stance. Vlad charged at him and throw a hard punch. Clockwork knocked it away and punched Vlad square in the jaw. Vlad Flow back and set his jaw as Johnny and his bikers, along with many others surrounded him.

"Give up Vlad. This fight is Over," growled Frostbite.

"Si. You are done," said Wulf.

Vlad looked at everyone and laughed. "Please like I'm that easy to beat," said Vlad.

Everyone charged at once, only for Vlad to spin into a large Tornado and send Many people flying. Frostbite and Wulf charged together with Twin roars. Frostbite came down with sharp ice claws and slashed at Vlad. Vlad stopped the attack with a mental shield and caught Wulf's attack. He throw Wulf into Frostbite.

Daniel glared at Vlad and looked at Danny. "Danny Use your Wail! NOW!" yelled Daniel.

Both of them pulled in a breath and fired a dual wail at Vlad from his right and Left. Vlad yelled and throw up two shields stopping the attacks. Walker came foreword with Skulker and Jack and all three hit him in his face. Vlad's eyes widened blasting them back with no effort on his part.

"!You fools don't you understand! I can bend space, twist time, Wrap reality! With a click of my fingers!" yelled Vlad

Marie glared at him. "Even so. You'd have to kill us first!" yelled Marie.

Vlad glared at her. "My thoughts Exactly dear Director," said Vlad.

"MARIE MOVE!" yelled Taylor pushing her out of the way.

Marie landed hard on the ground only to hear a yell from her old friend. She turned around and she started to shake. Her friend had been impaled right though his chest by a red blade. Ross smiled at her before falling over dead.

"Ross!" whispered a Shocked Marie.

Taylor looked at his partner before dropping his gun and grabbing his Ecto battle staff. "You bastard! Your going to die here!" yelled Taylor.

He charged at Vlad and brought the staff up only for a sword to slash across his eyes. Ross fell to the ground crying blood. Danielle came in and fired a Ghostly kick at point blank. Vlad looked at his daughter before punching her in the stomach. Danielle coughed up blood as she hit the ground.

Dani!" yelled Maddie, Jazz and Danny.

"your going down Masters!" yelled Valarie.

Vlad flow into the sky. "ENOUGH! I grow broad of these games It's time I put and end to this pitiful rebellion!" said Vlad.

Vlad gathered a massive amount of energy that was easily the size of a small house. Holding it for a few seconds he throw it at the Ghosts

Danny flow into the air and brought up a shield. The Energy hit the shield and it was slowly cracking.

"The Punk's not strong enough! It's gonna break!" yelled Johnny slowly getting up.

"Not yet!" yelled Daniel appearing next to Danny and using his own powers to enforce the shield.

"Grandpa!" said Danny.

Daniel smiled. "Less taking we need to hold!" said Daniel.

"I agree!" said Ember

Ember flow over them at at Vlad and whacked him hard enough to send him flying into the school. Danny and Daniel throw the ball off and looked around.

"Go to your girl and help her out!" yelled Daniel.

Danny nodded and flow off. Daniel panted and landed on the ground as Clockwork timed in next to him. Both looked at the school.

"Hello old timer," said Daniel to the Child Clockwork.

"Hello my old friend," said Clockwork with indifference.

Daniel looked at him. "Aren't you going to go and see the outcome of this?" asked Daniel

Clockwork shuck his head. "Our part in this dance is done. It is up to those two now. Just as i have seen," said Clockwork.

(with Danny and Ember)

Danny landed on the ground as Ember came sailing out of the building leaving a groove in the ground. Danny caught her.

"Are you okay Ember?" asked Danny.

Ember stood up and glared at the spot where Vlad was walking out. "Never better," said Ember.

Vlad glared at Danny and Ember. Both stood their ground as the wind blow past them. Danny watched Vlad and prepared for the move. Vlad seemly vanished and punched Danny in the face sending him flying in a few twists. Ember tried to hit him with her guitar only to kick her in the gut. Ember landed hard enough to leave a creater. Vlad walked up to her and lifted her into the air. Ember glared at Vlad with her one good eye and blood dripping from her mouth.

"Your becoming a pain girl. Even with that boost in you power you will never be strong enough to beat me," said Vlad.

Ember opened her mouth and spat fire at him. Vlad covered his face and was slugged in the jaw as it slowly turned to Ice. He flared his energy breaking it. Danny stood there with a look of pure rage on his bloody face. He flow at Vlad and hitting him with nothing but the most deadly Ecto infused punches he had in his arsenal. Vlad was freezing and burning him. The thing that made Vlad mad was that Danny was actually hurting _him._ Danny a mortal was hurting a god!

Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and flung him into a wall. He lifted Ember into the air with his telekinesis and held her.

"Alright Daniel! Time to make a choice! Either give up or watch her die!" yelled Vlad. His limitless patience now gone.

Danny stood still with fear on his face.

(With the otehrs)

Daniel looked at Clockwork. "What do you mean?" asked Daniel

Clockwork looked at him. "Danny must end this here and now or the world will be lost to Vlad as no one will be able to stop him if he recovers," said Clockwork.

0000000000

Zaara: FINALLY ZAARA THE BLK AND KILLJOY3000 are almost... done.

Killjoy: yup proof we can finish soon.

Des: It has been very fun.

Danielle: Aw I'm sad. But I have to say it sooner or later

Zaara: I think it's time for the climax of this story.

0000000000

A/n

one: Even I had to admit that it was an unintended phasing of his powers, but it had us rolling.


	15. Life is good, remember that

Zaara: Everyone we come to the end of an epic Journey of a fic that I had fun writing, thinking, and coming up with many different things that had to do with this Fic. And as Always I couldn't do it without my friend and partner Killjoy.

Killjoy: Meh a jobs a job.

Des: (wackes killjoy in the head) We are glad you stayed with us the whole way enjoy

Dani: Before we end this we'd like to give a special thank you to many fans.

Emoblackie

Kixen

Twilight Emo Wind Goddess

Reishina

Azuden

Aaron Leach

Ummx

Selonianth

and Anyone we may have forgotten. We thank you. No, no, no, no, no. That ain't right. If we gonna thank you guys we gonna do it, and we gonna do it right!

_**FROM THE BOTTOM OF OUR HEARTS TO THE VARY DEPTHS OF OUR SOULS USED FOR WRITING WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND WE AS A TEAM, NOT JUST ME AND KILLJOY, BUT YOURSELVES. PRESENT THE FINAL CHAPTER OF TIMES CHANGE!**_

000000000000

Human/ghost speech

_Ghost/Human thought_

Communication

00000000000000

(With Danny and Ember)

Danny glared at Vlad as he held his blade to Ember's neck. "Let her go Vlad!" yelled Danny.

Vlad smirked. "Why Daniel? Are you scared that i'm going to kill your little girlfriend?" asked Vlad.

Ember looked at Danny. "Danny don't worry about me! Do Wh-!" started Ember only for Vlad to push the blade closer to her neck.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Now we would'nt want to influnice Daniel wouldn't we?" asked Vlad mockingly.

Ember looked behind her as best she could. "Your a real piece f work you assmucher!" Hissed Ember as the blade bit into her neck.

Danny looked at Vlad and at Ember. Normally he would have just have charged in and beat the crap out of Vlad. The only thing holding him back was the worry of what would happen to Ember should he charge in and fail to get her away from Vlad. Danny clenched his fist in anger. He had a few options available to him.

"Ember! hold on tight," said Danny his mind made up.

Danny charged in and Vlad was about to slash Ember's throat, only to be fire blasted by Ember. Vlad's sword dissolved from lack of concentration. Ember fell to the ground as Danny came in and punched Vlad hard enough to send him skidding several feet back.

Danny helped Ember up and prepared to take this fight to Vlad like never had before. In the past he had either lost or fought to a draw. The few times he did win were with Dani's life on the line, when he was out in the woods with his mother, and with Vlad shooting the Limo. That was to long ago and had very little to do with the battle at hand, but it felt good to remember.

"Ember back me up here," said Danny preparing to charge.

Ember shuck her head. "Not this time baby-pop. This time we back each other up," said Ember.

Danny charged in with Ember following behind him. Vlad smirked and raised his hands to fire two beams of energy at Danny. Danny stopped and made a shield that The beams cracked. Ember stopped barely an inch from the shied before jumping over with a flip and swung her axe hitting Vlad with a downwards swing. Before Vlad could get up he found himself encased in attic cold ice. A little known fact was that Vlad hatted the Cold. One of the reasons he never had a plot going during the colder months of the year.

Vlad broke the ice and charged at Danny. Vlad formed two swords and slashed at Danny. Danny made a sword and stopped the attack surprising Vlad.

"How! You never showed any ability to shape your energy!" said Vlad taking to the sky to avoid a slash from the side.

Danny smiled. "Always keep your aces close to the vest Vladdie ," said Danny.

Vlad growled upon hearing that Foul name that the buffoon gave him. "DON"T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Vlad

"And never let your guard down!" yelled Ember fire blasting Vlad in his back.

Vlad screamed in pain as the fire burned away his cape and the back of his armor. Vlad looked at Danny and used his eye beams to shot Danny away from him before turning and throwing a beam at Ember. Ember didn't have time to move, but on reflex turned intangible. This only helped her so much as Vlad appeared behind her and stabbed his hand into her back and sent an electric shock though her. Ember closed her eyes in pain and let out a wail of pain so great that she wasn't even sure she was screaming.

Danny glared at Vlad and flow at him before tackling Vlad and grabbing him in a bear hug as Ember began to free fall to regain herself. Vlad looked behind him and glared at Danny.

"Really Daniel! Do you think it's so easy?" asked Vlad.

Danny began to charge up like a bomb. "No, but I figure that if I'm sitting so close to you when I use this your gone like 1980," said Danny.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "And just what would that be?" asked Vlad

Danny smirked as he felt his energy start to go critical. "I may not be the brightest star, but I do know what happens when a star goes Super Nova. To bad Ember is going to kick my ass for this later," sighed Danny.

Vlad's eyes widened. "Oh Sugar du-

BOOOOOOOOM!

(Down Below)

Ember grabbed her head in pain as she saw the green explosion. "What the hell is that?" asked Ember.

"*Cough* your boyfriend's failed attempt to stop me," said Vlad not far away.

Ember looked at Vlad with hate in her eyes. Even though he was badly bleeding from a hole in his chest and many cuts as well as burns and tattered clothes him being alive was not something to make her happy.

"Where is Danny?" asked Ember slowly, angrily.

Vlad gritted his teeth as he slowly healed. It had taken a lot of power out of him to survive the blast. Even so he was still 3 times more powerful then he was before.

"Danny is dead," said Vlad in a way that made it sound final.

Ember lowered her face with her bangs covering her eyes. The only emotions in her heart were sadness that the love of not one, but both her lives was dead and Hate at the monster standing before her. Hate so ferocious that it made the sun turn cold compared to the heat of her wrath.

"Vlad Masters. I shall never forgive you for what you have done to **_MY_** Danny," said Ember losing her punk rock speech and talking proper for the first time in years.

Vlad made a pair of clones that flow at Ember with fire preparing to fight. Ember swung her axe with one hand destroying them. Ember charged at Vlad and started to swing her axe. The axe clashed with an energy sword. Both clashed for several minutes before they jumped back. Ember throw out a fire blast followed by three energy blasts.

Vlad blocked them and jumped into the air. "Now Ember what will you get out of killing me, besides more heartache knowing that you've already lost?" asked Vlad blocking another swing, before slashing at Ember and cutting her right leg and leaving a gash.

"Shut up Vlad!" Yelled Ember.

Vlad jumped up and made to slash at Ember, Ember raised her axe and blocked it, only for her axe to shatter into many pieces. Ember's eyes widened in shock before jumping back and landing on her bed leg. Vlad began to laugh as he held up the broken remains of axe.

"What are you going to do now little flame! Your toy is broken and without it you don't have the skills or power to win," said Vlad

Ember stood up and glared at him. Ember made a flame in her hand that started to harden. "I never really needed that axe, I just liked it a lot dickweed. Oh well. I guess I can use this," said Ember.

In Ember's hand was a black and blue Gibson Flying V. Ember tested it by throwing it into the air and letting it flip, before catching it and hitting a strum that sent out a powerful blast that sent Vlad flying. Vlad landed and tried to slash back ,but the new axe held to the test. Ember throw Vlad back and into the building. Vlad got out of the building and glared at her.

"Little flame remember that I'm a god and I can snuff you out on a whim!" said Vlad already feeling the drain.

Ember held her axe out with just her left hand. "Let's go Vlad. Snuff this 'little flame' out with your powers if you can you bastard," said Ember.

(With Danny)

Danny held his eyes closed as he drifted slowly though the Darkness.

_**Danny did you know that you would be chosen for greatness upon your birth?**_

"_That voice? It sounds like Mom," thought Danny._

_**Did you know that you'd be pushed into becoming the guy you are by fools, foes, and friends alike?**_

"_Mom what are you saying?" asked Danny to himself._

_**Did you know that you'd become a ghost and defend the Nexus point between the Ghost and Human worlds?**_

"_I don't understand. Tell me mother please?" asked Danny._

_**Did you know that you'd stop the coming Darkness not once, but twice?**_

"What do you mean!" asked Danny his voice getting strong as he slowly started to move.

_**Did you know that love was the only thing that keep you alive?**_

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Danny

The voice of his mother laughed. _**"Your destiny is almost complete and yet not. As long as there is Darkness a Phantom must exist**_

"I don't care. All I care about are my parents, my sisters, and my Ember!" said Danny.

"_**Fear not Danny. You are already free of your destiny for you only needed to stop the darkness once. Stopping your future was an added bouns when that destiny was Danielle's. Vlad is the one who was never to fall so far. Finish this once and for all .**_

Danny opened his eyes and took off like a bat out of Hell heading towards where he felt Ember was.

A woman appeared where Danny was and smiled. She wore a white gown and had her eyes closed. The two observers that frequented Clockwork appeared next to her.

"Mistress was that wise?" asked Observer #1

"Yes interacting with **him** when he is destined to bring about the destruction of the world," said Observer #2

The Mistress smiled. "_**Oh ye of little faith. Danielle was made to counter him should he ever lose his way, but I think it's safe to say that my chosen Champion will not sway. After all Light and Darkness are but one half of the same whole. After all what is a hero without that dark light that keeps them in check?**_" asked The Mistress.

(with Ember)

Ember hit the wall and slid down it with a broken left arm. She held it in pain as she looked at Vlad who had finally healed except that now he was at little more then 8 of what his power was before the fight started. Ember looked at Vlad and smirked.

"So you gonna do me in?" asked Ember hoping he would so that she could be with her Danny in oblivion.

Vlad growled and made an energy sword appear. "No. I'll let you live in hell as an example of what will happen to those who appose me. But I plan to have fun. You and Maddie shall be my toys to do with as I please," said Vlad slashing her shirt off.

Ember closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Only her Danny was allowed to see her like this. Only Danny was allowed to touch her body. "Danny forgive me for being weak," said Ember.

Vlad smirked. "Danny is gone and you are mine," said Vlad.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER VLAD!" came a ghostly wail fueled by raw anger and emotion.

Vlad was caught off guard and blown back as Danny appeared besides Ember who looked at him in shock. Danny removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Danny I," started Ember only for Danny to stop her.

"You've done more then enough Ember. Just sit there and let me finish what should have been finished years ago," said Danny.

Vlad flow at Danny and tackled him though the wall. Danny planted his feet before bringing his fists together and hammering Vlad in his back a few times. Vald released Danny and hit him with a hard uppercut that busted Danny's lip. Danny spat out the blood and kneed Vlad in the kidney. Vlad yelled in pain, but returned the favor with a headbutt to Danny's nose. Danny's head rocketed back, Vlad took this moment to grab Danny by his shirt and slam him into the ground before stomping down on Danny's face a few times.

Danny stopped him. Danny flipped into a handstand before kicking Vlad square in his chest. Vlad fell backwards before Danny did a sweeping Ecto-blade kick. The kick exploded in Vlad's face making a hugh explosion and dust. Vlad came flying out of the smoked firing ecto-blasts at Danny. Danny jumped backwards and spun on his heel and flow around the blasts to get at Vlad. Danny got within Vlad's guard and tried to kick him, but Vlad caught his foot in his left hand and hit him in the knee. Danny yelled in pain as Vlad swung him around in a wide circle. Danny turned around and kicked him in the face.

Vlad released him and fired a blast at Danny. Danny returned it in kind. The two blast hit in the center and exploded. Both men went flying backwards into the walls. Danny got out of the wall and winced in pain as he grabbed his left arm in pain. He pushed it in popping it back into place. Vlad looked at Danny as he coughed up blood into his hand.

Vlad looked at his hand in fear. "No this can't be!" yelled Vlad.

"It is Vlad. You abused your powers and now your going to Die," said Danny.

Vlad growled at Danny and formed a energy sword that had a lot more power then what would be normal for him. "Once I kill you I'll go underground for 20 years to recover. It make take some time, but in the end I shall rule the world!" yelled Vlad.

Danny held out his hand and made his own energy sword. He held it with both hands as Vlad held his with just his right. They looked at each other. Vlad looked at the young man that had been the bane of his plots for almost 2 years now. Danny looked at Vlad with equal hatred. Danny had had many dark dreams about killing Vlad, sometimes he was scared, but this time it was not fear. It was relief that it would end.

Both men charged at Each other. Vlad slashed and missed. Danny slipped behind him and slashed Vlad across his back. Vlad screamed in pain. He turned around and throw a punch at Danny. Danny slashed Vlad's hand off, which for the first time didn't grow back. Danny then stabbed Vlad in the stomach. Vlad coughed up blood and stumbled backwards. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his chest and raised his above his head panting. Vlad's eyes had glassed over. He was on death's door.

Danny felt like he had seen this in a movie before. To Danny and Vlad it felt like the world had became black and white. Vlad charged in with a cry that had no sound. Danny opened his mouth and unleashed his most deadly attack without any hesitation. Vlad took the attack and went flaying before he hit the ground.

Vlad turned into a human and looked at Danny he slowly walked up to him. Danny turned back into a human and locked his blue eyes with Vlad's brown orbs.

Vlad looked to the sky and let out a laugh before he coughed up blood. "I lost. I'm glad," said Vlad

Danny looked at Vlad. "your glad that you lost?" asked Danny.

Vlad chuckled. "Danny it's been such a long time since I felt this peace. As much as I hate to admit it I'm glad it was you who dealt the final blow," said Vlad

Danny just looked at Vlad. "You've gone batty Foot loop," said Danny.

Vlad looked at him as he coughed again. "Maybe. Before I leave this world. That girl of yours Ember. Take her, hold her, and love her until you grow old, gray, and bald," said Vlad closing his eyes.

Danny looked at Vlad, as if seeing him for the first time. "Its feels like I'm speaking to you for the first time Vlad," said Danny.

Vlad didn't open his eyes. "I'm happy that you are Danny," said Vlad as he stopped breathing.

As this happened Ember flow over to Danny and hugged him. "Is it over Danny?" asked Ember.

Danny nodded. "Yeah it's really over Ember," said Danny hugging her tightly to himself.

(A year later Amity park)

It had taken several months for the world to get back on track after the 'Ghost War' as it was written down in both Ghost and Human history. Ross Had been buried next to several other people and Ghosts alike. The Source had been moved into a very secure location that only Clockwork knew the Location off. Even the Observers didn't know.

On a much happier note Danny and Ember had married 4 months after the war had ended. Her brother haven given her away, her niece and Danielle being the flower girls. With her sister-in-law as her maid of honor. Danny's choice of Best man was Tucker with Jack proceeding over the wedding. The wedding had been great, the Honeymoon even better.

An all expenses paid trip to Paris cortatsy of Vlad's Will, which left Danny everything. Danny had given all but 15 percent of it to various charity. But 15 percent was still 200 million dollars. He had another 100 million in liquid assets.

Now however was a consent that was the final event of the evening for the "end of war' Ember was to sing. Danny stood next to his wife as she breathed trying to clam herself. Danny wore a white button up shirt, black pants, and high tops.

Ember was actually making Danny want to say fuck the consort and take her back to their place which he had bought shortly before their marriage. Ember's hair was done into two long pigtails, she wore a white long sleeve shirt that had freals on sleeves, a blue-black vest that hugged her like a second skin, a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, and high heel boots that Danny liked to hee on Ember.

Danny snickered a bit at this. Those boots almost never left her legs during their time in pairs, outside or in the room.

Danny grabbed Ember in a hug. "Don't Worry Ember you'll do fine," said Danny, rubbing his chin on the top of her head.

Ember sighed and grabbed Danny's face before smirking. "Decided not to shave today baby?" asked Ember turning in her husbands arm and kissing him.

Danny felt the fire that was behind her kiss and smirked at her. "What can I say you like my beard as much as I like seeing you in leather," said Danny.

Ember pulled away and swung her hips as she walked to the door. "I wear it because it makes you hot," said Ember.

Danny shuck his head as she ran onto the stage after grabbing a mic and her guitar.

"HELLO AMITY PARK ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" YELLED EMBER.

Everyone roars as Ember quickly decides on a song. She snapped her fingers twice. The beat played and people insistently knew what it was. Ember started to sway to the song herself as she brought the mic to her lips.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag (1)  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? **_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?  
**_

People stood as Ember voice rose and she rose her own hand up into the air.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

As she sang Bursts of light went off in the air exploding into the most beautiful patterns

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Many knew that this song was directed at her husband. Two 17 year olds who had found the love of their life and the ironic part of it was that they were enemeis not that lnog ago.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework**_  
_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_  
_**Make 'em go, oh**_  
_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_  
_**Come on, let your colors burst**_  
_**Make 'em go, oh**_  
_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

'_**Cause baby you're a firework**_  
_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_  
_**Make 'em go, oh**_  
_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_  
_**Come on, let your colors burst**_  
_**Make 'em go, oh**_  
_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_  
_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_  
_**Boom, boom, boom**_  
_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

People cheered at the end of the song. Danielle smiled on stage behind Ember as She, Sam, Valarie, Kitty, and surprisingly enough Desiree were the back up dancers. Ember had spent the last 3 months training them for this night.

Ember walked backstage and kissed Danny. "What next baby pop?" asked Ember.

Danny smirked and lifted her up into the air. "Home," said Danny.

(Phantom home) {yes he changed his last Name}

Danny set Ember down and quickly unlocked the door before slamming it shut as they kissed and groped each other. Ember pushed him onto the couch and kissed him hard. She grabbed his face and stopped him from going any further.

"Danny before we any further I have to tell you something," said Ember standing up.

"What is it Ember?" asked Danny.

Ember smiled and grabbed her stomach. "I don't know how to how to tell you this, but i'm pregnant!" said an excited Ember.

Danny was shocked and stood up before grabbing her hands. "How far are you along?" whispered Danny.

Ember looked into her loves eyes. "8 weeks now," said Ember.

Danny had tears running down his face, before falling to his knees and hugging her. Ember was shocked as the man she loved did the one thing he never did. He cried like a child hugging his mother after hurting himself.

"Danny," whispered Ember hugging her husbands head to her stomach and closing her eyes.. "Shhhh! It's all good baby-pop!" whispered Ember.

Danny stood and kissed his wife lightly, that conveyed all his feelings. "I know Ember. I love you so much and you just gave me the best news I could ever receive in my life," said Danny grabbing his wife into a strong hug

Both where happy that they had found Love. Danny in the Past that wasn't his and Ember in a present that she didn't didn't expect.

000000000000

Zaara: (Clapping). THAT IS HOW IT IS DONE BABY!

Danielle: (Hugging Zaara) What a great ending!

Des: We hope you enjoyed it.

Killjoy: and in the end we think we did well.

Zaara: Thank you everyone.

Killjoy: bye everyone see you in another fic.

Des: we will see you all again one day.

Danielle: (holds out her fingers and makes a shooting motion) See you guys soon.

000000000000

A/N

one: we do not own fireworks. That is katty Paries song.


End file.
